This time we do it right
by Tostie
Summary: AU redo 4th year fic Harry Potter, his wife and daughter go back in time to make a better future stong/independent!Harry HP/DG - complete
1. Prologue

**A/n**

Sorry for the long wait. This is rewritten Prologue**. **I am still rewriting the rest of the story so some things may not make sense. The changes in this chapter in comparison to the original are: Harry's daughter name is changed from Hikari Potter to Lucy Potter, the ritual is expended on, a bit more background information, extended scenes, a different ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter – this time we do it right<strong>

**Prologue **

unplottable location, 2004

Sitting on a couch side by side were two black-haired adults. Both of them looked nervous for what they had planned, but the look of determination was clearly seen in the blue eyes of the woman. The man however still seemed uncertain. The reason for their nervousness was in front of them. Carved on the ground in front of the couch was a array of runes that would be necessary to start a dangerous ritual.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" The nervous man asked.

The woman was quiet for a moment, losing her look of determination for a second, but that moment past fast and her look of determination returned.

''Harry, We basically have already lost the war, after the International Confederation of Wizards put Great Britain under quarantine, things went downhill fast. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his people already killed off 40% of the muggle population and the rest of them are put in work camps where they slowly are worked to dead.'' She took a long breath and continued her argument ''The wizard population isn't doing much better. If You-Know-Who's people capture you, it will most likely end in with your death or if you are lucky, a Loyalty Oath sworn on your life and magic. There are just not enough people left on our side to fight''

''I know that'' The man now known as Harry replied, ''But what right do we have to change the past? Who says we don't make it worse? We aren't even sure when or where the ritual will bring us.''

''How can we make any worse than how it is now ?'' the woman asked rhetorically, ''According to the book we obtained, if the ritual is done correctly, the casters will replace their past bodies with their current ones and everything that is in contact with us when we change, will go back with us. So we can take Lucy with us. As for when and where, according to the book we need to be specific during the ritual as for what we want to change and magic will transport us to the time when we have the best change to do this as long it is in the time we lived before the ritual is done. ''

''So we will arrive somewhere between 1980 and 2004. I highly doubt we will be able to do much good in the later years so we will probably arrive in the eighties or the early nineties. What do you think?''

''We have no way to counter that wraith so we will probably not arrive between Halloween 1981 and June 1995. And we will probably do more harm than good if we arrive before you defeated him the first time around, they weren't exactly trustful in those days, who knows what they will do with us if we tell them we are time travellers.''

Harry couldn't fault her logic there. Betrayal and deception were common things during the war, it become impossible to completely trust anyone.

''We have to decide now, our supplies are limited and it will only be a matter of time before they find us even with the current wards.''

When he still didn't look completely convinced she continued the argument. If we go back now, we can save so many people, prevent so many people death. We can make sure that my sister isn't placed under the Imperius curse and killed as traitor, we can save your friend Grangers parents from being tortured to death, so that she won't go on some insane revenge driven seaside mission, we can save your godfathers, your godson and all those who gave their live for the war.''

With every name mentioned Harry's uncertainty seemed to disappear and he too got a determined glint in his green eyes.

Seeing her argument were working she continued. '' With our knowledge and skill we can end the war before it ever begins, before Dumbledore ruined the war with his Second Chance Philosophy. But most importantly we can give Lucy a chance at a peaceful future. On the other hand if we decide to stay, nothing will change, things will only get worse. Every day, there is a huge chance that we die. Do you want Lucy to grow up as a orphan in this word?

That last argument did it for Harry.

''you are right, as always'' he admitted ''Living in this world as a orphan will be even worse than my time at the Dursleys.'' He knew without a doubt what would happen if the death eaters ever found out that he had a daughter, some things are worse than dead.

He got up and said, "Get the trunks and check if everything important is packed. I will get Lucy and give her some sleeping draught so that she won't interfere in the ritual by accident.''

The woman nodded in agreement and left the room via the door that leads to the main bedroom. Harry meanwhile entered the room next to it.

When he entered the dark room he walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of it. He took a short moment to look at the young girl who was sleeping in her bed, blissfully unaware what was about to happen.

Harry took out his trusty holy wand from his right wand holster and silently summoned a vile of green looking potion.

He gently shook the young girl, ''Lucy it is time to get up.'' He whispered.

After a couple of moments, the young girl looked up while rubbing her eyes. ''Daddy?''She asked questioningly. ''Is it already time for breakfast?''

Harry chuckled at her question and replied with a smile. ''No, sweetie it isn't time for breakfast yet. Mommy and daddy are going to try something and we need you to drink this before we do it, okay?''

Lucy in her still sleepy state only needed a moment to look at the vile her father held out for her, before deciding to listen and took it and drunk it one gulp.

She shuddered, ''That wasn't yummy, daddy.'' She muttered before letting out a long yawn.

Harry took the vial back before she dropped it and lifted her up from her bed. ''Don't worry about it sweetie, go back to sleep and when you wake up again then we will eat something better.'' He wasn't sure if she had even heard him since her breath had evened out again.

He walked back in the living room, just on time to see the woman shrink several trunks and put them in her pockets.

''You got everything?'' Harry asked.

The woman nodded, ''Clothes, finished potions, books, brooms, your map and invisibility cloak, toys for Lucy and the picture books.'' She summed up. ''How is Lucy?''

''She found the potion 'not yummy''' Harry replied with a slight smile.

The woman couldn't help but smile at her daughters description of the taste of the potion. ''It couldn't be helped.'' She said. ''If she was awake during the ritual and panicked than her she might interfere due her rather strong accidental magic.''

Harry nodded and stood in the middle of the rune array, still holding his daughter in his arms. The woman joined him hugged Harry carefully, so not to hurt the child in-between them.

''Harry, if this fails, and we won't make it, then I want you to know I love you and Lucy more than anything else in this world and I never regret my action in our sixth year.'' She followed this statement by a gentle kiss on Harry's lip.

Harry returned the kiss and when they broke apart, Harry replied. ''I know Daph, and I love you too so much, I don't even know what would have happened if you hadn't approach me that year.''

They broke apart from their hug, but their hand remained connected.

After a moment they nodded to each other that they were ready and began chanting.

'' Patefacio sursum porta of vicis. Accerso nos ut locus qua is totus coepi. locus qua nos can subsisto atrum senior notus ut Voldermort. Qua nos can servo quantus quantus populus ex suus reign ut positus. Patefacio sursum porta of vicis.''

The chant was repeated several times and every time the Runes started glowing more and more until eventually they were glowing gold. They stopped chanting and Harry said. ''It seems it is about time, are you ready to go?''

''I think I am, it will be difficult to see all those that died in the war alive again, but it is for a better future. We know what needs to be done and we will do it and if Fudge or Dumbledore tries to interfere THEN I WILL PERSONALLY ...''

At that point the runes flashed gold, there was a blinding flash and Harry Potter, Daphne Potter and Lucy Potter disappeared.

Great hall, Hogwarts,30th October 1994

The people in the Great Hall were having a quiet breakfast. When there suddenly was a blinding flash that blinded everyone. When the people started to regain their sight they quickly noticed one things; at the Gryffindor table Harry Potter, who was sitting in-between his two best friends suddenly disappeared Of course with all things Harry Potter –related, this got everyone's attention.

Albus Dumbledore was having a good morning . Today was a important day, it was the day that the students of Durmstrangand Beauxbatons would arrive for the start of the Tri-wizard Tournament. A tournament where he could test how strong his little weapon had become.

'If he proves to be too strong. I'll need to find a way to stunt his growth' The old man thought, 'He needs to die at the hand of Tom for the Horcrux in the boys head to be destroyed. After all. It is for the greater good.'

While he was thinking that, the jump happened and Dumbledore along with the rest of the Great Hall was blinded temporally . When he regained his sight, he looked at the Gryffindor thinking that this was some kind of prank from the Weasley -twins. When his gaze swept over the table, he noticed one thing that made him stop looking for the Twins, and that was the gaping hole between Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, previously occupied by Harry Potter, where half the Gryffindor table was staring at.

Suddenly he heard a scream from the Slytherin table. Everyone turned to watch Tracey Davis as she was staring at the empty seat next to her.

Staff and students didn't have much time to guess what was wrong with the young girl because there was another blinding flash and suddenly the great hall had three more occupants. Standing in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were a men and a woman holding hands, while the man was holding a small child.

Dumbledore who was already on edge because the disappearing of Harry Potter, had jumped up when he noticed the new additions to the great hall, pulled out his wand and aimed it at the intruders and cried out.'' Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?''

''I am hurt old man, you don't even recognise two of your students.'' Harry replied in a loud voice.

* * *

><p>AN 2:

The Latin chanting is a literal translation via a online translator so the chance is big that there are some mistakes there. My apologies for that.


	2. Friends and teachers

**Chapter rewritten on 7/18/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Friends and teachers<strong>

''I am hurt old man, you don't even recognize two of your students.'' Harry replied in a mock hurt tone.

All he occupants in the hall were now staring between the headmaster and the three strangers who arrived in the middle of the hall in Muggle clothing.

''Students?'' The headmaster muttered in confession.

He carefully studied the two persons who were standing in front of him and the child the man was holding. All three wore what he only could assume was normal muggle clothing, he honestly wasn't sure since he never bothered to keep track of the current fashion. The woman had straight black hair and blue eyes. She seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place a name with her. The man had messy black hair and green eyes, but that wasn't the most noticeable feature on his face, no it was the faint lightning bolt scar above his right eye

''Harry?'' He asked completely caught off guard.

''Correct, old man.'' Harry answered, ''Trough Harry is for friends, I would prefer if you refer to me as Mr. Potter, or with my title.''

''What, but, how..'' The headmaster stammered out.

Luckily for the headmaster he was given a moment to sort things out since someone in the seemed to have recognised the woman. ''Daphne!'' came from the Slytherin table.

''Hey Tracey, it's been awhile.'' Daphne greeted back with a smile that only a select few would recognise as a bit forced.

Dumbledore, after hearing the name immediately realised why the woman looked familiar, she looked like a older copy of the only Daphne currently attending the school. He rapidly started scanning the Slytherin table. When he didn't saw who he was looking for he asked in confirmation.

''Ms. Greengrass?''

''Formally yes, it is now Mrs. Potter.'' She answered the man like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Apparently no one expected to hear that, because after her statement, the entire hall went silent. On everyone's face, except for the three Potters, was a look of complete shock. The silence continued on for a couple minutes and was finally broken by the loud voice from a red headed boy at the Gryffindor table ''Bloody hell, you are married to a filthy snake!''

Daphne smirked and gloated. ''I told you that Weasley would be the first to react, if we told a large group my name.''

Ignoring his wife for the moment he directed his attention to the redhead '' Weasley, how err.. nice it may be to see you again, I should warn you that, yes Daphne is my wife and I can guarantee you, you will not like the consequences if you insult her again.''

Ron's ears turned red and yelled, '' But she is a snake they can't be trusted. They are all dark wizards and witches, and how come you look that way have the twins played a prank on you or something?''

Harry was about to reply when Dumbledore decided to intervene. ''I think we all would like to know what is going on. Can you please explain why you look like that and how you can be married at you age?''

''I look like this because I am twenty four years old. As for my marriage, I am sure I don't have to explain to someone as old as you how it's possible to get married'' Harry replied, while switching the arm witch he was holding Lucy with since she was getting a tad heavy.

Hermione who until now had watched what happened in silent disbelief decided that it was time to get some answers.'' Harry?'' she asked. Harry turned to look at her, gave her a genuine smile and said '' Yes Hermione?''

''How can you be twenty four? You are younger than me'' she asked. ''And who is that you are holding?''

''Me and Daphne come from the future. As for the how and why, that is a bit a of long story for another time.''

Hermione was pensive for a moment when she thought about what she heard. Finally she asked '' aren't time travel declared illegal by the ministry wont they arrest you for this?''

Daphne decided to answer that one ''those laws have some huge flaws in them. The biggest flaw is that it has to have happened. We did the ritual to travel in time in 2004 and it is now 1994 they can't punish us for things that has not happened yet and since it is only illegal to go back in time and not to arrive from the future they can't arrest us for anything.''

Hermione mounted a ''Oh'' then she remembered she had asked another question and told Harry he hadn't answered yet who he was holding.

''This little angel here is our daughter, Lucy.''

This little bit of news caused yet again for the hall to fall in silence due to shock, Apparently Harry Potter being married and having a kid was rather shocking for the people in the great hall.

Dumbledore, who recovered the fastest, deciding that he needed more information and that some of that information couldn't be shared with other s he said ''Mr. Potter, Ms. Greengrass, if you would follow me to my office. We have much to discuss regarding the things you just revealed. You can leave the child with professor Snape. I am sure he will take good care of her while we are having our meeting.'' At this he stood up expecting to be followed.

What happened next was possibly the biggest shock for the hall so far. A Harry Potter who came from the future they could handle somewhat, that said person was married to a Slytherin was a bit harder to accept for many people. That they, The-Boy-Who-Lived and a Slytherin had a kid together was probably the hardest to digest. The biggest shock however was the answer of the so called Gryffindor golden boy, who is said to be completely loyal to Dumbeldore and do anything he asks.

''Are you completely insane?'' Harry asks rhetorically, ''first off it is Mrs. Potter and not miss Greengrass. Secondly, I have absolutely nothing to discuss with you headmaster, that can't be discussed here. Finally if you think for even one second I would leave my daughter with that sorry excuse for a man, that calls himself a potion master then you have lost touch with reality even more so then many people originally thought.''

Snape, hearing the insult sprang up from his seat, draw his wand and aimed it at the Potters.

''Just who do you think you are Potter? Just as arrogant as your father, you are. Arriving in the middle of breakfast in such a flashy way, sprouting nonsense. Like I would watch over that spawn of yours.'' Snape sneered.

''Watch what you call my daughter, Snape.'' Daphne warned in a deadly calm voice.

Snape sneer seemed to incises when he focused on the former Greengrass. ''I expected better of you Greengrass, marrying a Potter, how pathetic.''

''And how exactly am I pathetic for marrying a Potter?'' She asked him with a raised eyebrow. ''The only reason you hate the Potters is because James Potter bullied you when you were at school, in response you feel the need to bully his son nearly a decade after the man had died to feel good, now who is pathetic?''

''You are Greengrass!'' Shouted someone from the Slytherin table.

Harry, who had turned around when he heard the slightly familiar voice, greeted the speaker with a mock happy tone. ''Ferret! Long time no see.''

Most people looked at Harry strangely for the way he addressed the Malfroy scion.

Daphne nudged her husband in the ribs and whispered. ''Moody is here, but the other schools aren't here yet, so that hasn't happened yet.''

''Damm,'' Harry muttered, ''That was such a nice memory.''

Addressing the hall he said. ''I understand that ferret-comment didn't make too much sense, so I will show you what I was referring to. Does anyone knows what the memoria exertus charm does?''

Immediately a hand shot up in the front of the Gryffindor table.

Harry inwardly smiled when he saw the familiar brushy haired first year raise her hand. Gesturing to her with his free hand he asked. ''Yes miss?''

''Granger sir, Emma Granger. According to 'The history of the Ministry', the memoria exertus charm also known as the memory projection charm, was often used in court cases between 1930, when it was invented and 1958. The charm if used correctly can show memories from the caster on a flat surface in 2D. The charm fell out of favour 1958 trough the invention of the Pensive, In which you can enter memories and can experience them in 3D and unlike the charm it doesn't require a constant stream of magic from the caster to use it.''

Harry chuckled when he noticed the awed look on many people's faces and the look of pride in that of Hermione. ''You're really her sister.'' He said with a smile. ''Now let me show you guys something that technically hasn't happened yet and maybe never will since we are here.''

Ignoring the protests from Snape and Dumbledore, Harry pulled out his wand with some difficulty since he was still holding his sleeping daughter and aimed it just above the staff table.'' memoria exertus'' he muttered.

From the point where the spell hit a white screen of magic the size of a average cinema screen. Shortly after the screen was formed you could see Malfroy aiming his wand at Harry who had his back to him, and fired a curse at Harry, that narrowly missed him.

Several cries of ''Coward'' were heard when the people in the great hall saw the first part.

The 'video' continued with moody arriving at the scene and transfiguring Draco in a ferret.

Manny people cheered, but there were also looks of disbelief directed towards the new defence against the dark arts professor, mostly from the professors and the Slytherin table. Those looks turned into looks of outrage when Moody on the screen started to levitate the ferret into walls and the ground.

''Professor Moody, how could you do that to a student!'' exclaimed a outraged deputy-headmaster.

The disguised death eater sweated a little when he saw the look on the angry woman. How could he defend his actions from something he hadn't done in the first place. Not that he wouldn't have cursed the son of that traitor if he had given the chance.

''That is enough professor,'' Dumbledore interjected. ''I am sure Professor Moody didn't want to cause any harm to Mr. Malfroy.''

The transfiguration professor didn't look happy, but she didn't want to discuss this in front of all the students. So with one final pointed look towards the defence professor she returned to her normal passive posture.

''Now Har- Mr. Potter, how eh.. informative this little demonstration might have been, I must request that you don't refer to Mr. Malfroy with that term.'' The headmaster said.

''Now I can assure you that I am not insane, as you put it.'' Dumbledore assured the man standing in front of him. ''As for not willing to come with me, I should point out that although you may be older Mr. Potter, the contract you signed in 1991 states that you must remain a student until you have done your O.W.L.S. And since we don't have any O.W.L.S. results from you or Mrs Potter, you two are still student and as student you will obey me.

Daphne smiled at the old man and said in a way as if she was talking to a small child. ''You are correct about the contracts we signed in our first year, headmaster. We know about them and they are the only reason why we haven't left yet. But us being students doesn't mean we have to obey you. The only time you can ASK us to join you in your office is when you have something to discuss in academic nature in that case we are allowed to have our head of house with us. So I don't know why you wanted professor Snape to act as a babysitter.''

Albus sighted ''Ms. Greengrass'' at this both Harry and Daphne gave the man a evil glare ''I mean Mrs. Potter,'' He hastily corrected. ''while I admit this conversation will not be academic in nature it is for the greater good that I get the knowledge you have from the future'' he was going to continue but Daphne decided to stop him and said. ''We don't care for your greater good. We will give you information on a need to know basis and if you are not happy with this you will receive no information at all.''

Harry continued were Daphne left off ''Since you want information so badly I will give you some. '' He held his hand toward the headmaster and asked ''do you recognize this ring?''

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable and answered '' That is a Potter ring''

"That is correct, Headmaster. This is the ring that is worn by the head of the most Ancient and Nobel house of Potter, which makes me lord Potter. And in my position as I must thank you for your work at the Wizengamot but from this day I release you from your duties as proxy''

After Harry said those word there was a small glow from Dumbledore and ring disappeared from his hand.

Grinning slightly at the shocked look from the headmaster Harry continued. '' As acting head of the most Ancient and Nobel house of Black, I must once again thank you for your work at the Wizengamot ,but from this day I release you from your duties as proxy.

Another ring disappeared from the headmasters hand.

''Do you need any more information or do you think that is enough for now headmaster?'' Harry asked.

Dumbledore was staring at his hand and barely heard Potter's question. He was sorely tempted to ask for more information, but for now he needed to think things true before he lost even more. The Potters and Blacks had quite a number of votes in the Wizengamot and after losing that much political power he couldn't afford to lose more.

''No, I think I know enough for now.'' Dumbledore quickly answered.

Daphne turned toward her friend and said '' Tracey I am sure things are a bit confusing right now and that there are a lot of things you want to know and some things I already said may be confusing right know. I want you to think about everything you just heard this morning. Harry and I have some things to do outside the castle and we will most likely back in the evening. If you have thought things over and still want to be friends than we sit down tonight and I will answer your questions, okay?''

A slightly dazed Tracey could only nod she could barely believe what she saw and heard today. Her best friend apparently came from the future was married with Harry Potter of all people and was a mother. If she hadn't seen en heard everything with her own eyes and ears she would never have believed it.

Harry then addressed Hermione, '' Hermione, I am sure you have many questions and will probably spend halve the day in the library finding the answers for yourselves. But for now I will give you the same advice Daphne gave Tracey, think about what happened this morning and if you want to continue our friendship.'' As a afterthought he added. ''Oh and I am sure Lucy likes to talk with her godmother tonight''

Having have said that, Harry and Daphne walked up to professor McGonagall. The deputy was about to speak when harry stopped her by holding up his hand to silence her and he said ''I am sure you are feeling just as confused as the rest of the hall and have many questions for us, but we don't have time at the moment. There are important things we need to do outside the castle as fast as possible and as head of a most Ancient and Noble house we are allowed to leave the castle on family business as long as the staff is informed.''

McGonagall wasn't happy by what he said, but he was right about the rules. She told them ''I am not partiality happy with the rate everything is happening and what little information I am getting, but you are indeed within the rules to leave. When can I expect you three back?''

Daphne answered with '' We are planning to go to both Gringotts and the Ministry, both those visits will probably not take too long. After that we will go to my parents place. That one will probably take a bit longer, but I am sure we will be finished before curfew, if not we will contact you before then.

Minerva absorbed the information for a moment and then replied ''Very well, when you comeback please use the floo and come directly to my office. I would like to have a little talk with you both and finally receive some answers.''

Harry replied to his head of house. ''We will professor, but you have to understand that we can't tell you everything and like we told the headmaster we will only tell you on a need to know basis. We have also a small request. Since Daphne and I are married we are entitled to a suite for married couples. Can you have the house elves prepare one, preferable one with a extra room for Lucy'' The deputy nodded her response and the Potters bid her a good day and walked the great hall out.


	3. Gringotts, Bones and inlaws

**Chapter rewritten on 8-3-2012**

**Chapter 2:Gringotts, Bones and in-laws **

''You did good there, Harry.'' Daphne told her husband after they exited the front doors and started walking towards the gates so they could Apparate toward their first destination. ''By showing that memory you not only damaged Malfroy's reputation within Hogwarts you also damaged the reputation of the future heir of a family and by extension the reputation of the family itself. I am also sure that many letters will be sent home regarding the punishments the new DADA teacher might dish out. Not many people will be happy with Dumbledore for appointing him when they hear this.''

Harry nodded and replied, ''You have taught me well. If we can destroy their reputation then that would make things much easier for us. Anyway, we arrived in our fourth year, not exactly were we thought we would arrive, but most of our plans should just work fine.''

''No, there shouldn't be any major problems. The only real downside in arriving in this year is that we can't kill him as he is now. Until he is fully alive, he is still technically a wraith and unfortunately we can't' kill those.''

''What about the tournament?'' Harry questioned.

'' Our best change of finishing him of would be when he is just resurrected and he doesn't have too much support yet, so we should enter the tournament.''

''We?''

''If you really think I am going to allow you to face that bastard alone then you are sorely mistaken.'' Daphne responded aggressively.

''Calm down, Daphne.'' Harry said. ''I understand you would never allow me to face him alone again, but how do you think the rest of magical Britain of us if we will both are chosen. I am sure it will be even worse than when I was the only one that was chosen.''

Daphne was silent for a moment, looking pensive. ''You said you suspecting that Dumbledore knew Crouch was a imposter and allowed you to be entered because he wanted you tested because of the prophecy.'' Seeing Harry nod she continued. ''If you enter my name in the cup and make sure I will be chosen, and Crouch Jr. Enters your name, then we can both swear a magical oath in front of the entire hall that we did not enter ourselves in the tournament. Most people will not think thing trough and accept we were entered against our will. To make sure no one will focus on the wording of our oaths, we will immediately demand of Dumbledore that he makes a oath to have no knowledge of how you entered the Tournament.''

''That is not a bad idea actually,'' Harry responded after a moment of thought. ''It will show that I don't practically trust the headmaster and if he refuse to make the oath then that is another dent in his reputation.''

''True, but there will still be resentment to us, especially from the two foreign schools since Hogwarts now will have three champions.''

''I think I have a solution for that.'' Harry remarked.

Daphne rose a eyebrow in curiosity and asked him to explain.

Harry explained his plan and Daphne smirked when she heard it. ''Doing both that and our forced entry into the tournament will without a doubt gain us sympathy from the public and the best part is we don't really give anything up.''

''What about Crouch?''

''We will leave him alone for now. We pretend we don't know who it was who entered us into the tournament and make sure he has little information as possible. If we take actions against him to soon then Voldemort might changes his plans.''

''So how do you think our friends will take all this?'' Daphne asked

''Well'' Harry answered '' Hermione has always been a good friend. I thinks she will be okay with everything once we have explained it to her. Although she might be a bit jealous of the knowledge we have'' he finished with a smile. ''We just have to make sure that the incident with Emma will not happen this time around.

''As for the Weasley's; I think only the twins will be okay with it us right now, especially if we manage to introduce them to padfoot and moony. Ron will no doubt consider me some kind of traitor for marrying you. Add to that my status as a lord of most Ancient and Noble house and the tournament, I highly doubt we will be friendly any time soon. Especially if you look back at how he acted after our fifth year. As for Ginny we didn't become friends until our 5th year so I can't really predict how she is going to react right now. We didn't really gave her a choice last time.''

''I am not sure how Tracey is going to react. She seemed okay with us when we first starting dating, but we kind of dropped a bit of a bombshell on her this morning, so she might react differently this time around. What do you think? You have known he longer after all'' he asked.

''I am not sure'' she admitted '' She is similar to Granger. She will make her decision once she got the facts, but unlike Granger she has to live in the Slytherin house and if she keeps a public friendship with both of us she might be in danger in the dungeons. Especially since her standing in the house is already low because her status as half-blood''

Harry nodded at this from the stories he heard, being either a muggle-born or a half-blood in the house of Slytherin was a dangerous life. The only reason Tracey was mostly left until now was because she was protected by Daphne.

Thinking for a bit. he suggested. ''We could invite her and Hermione to our meeting with McGonagall tonight. We can answer the questions they might have at the same time and after that we can ask her if it is possible for Tracey to have alternative accommodation. Maybe it is a good idea to have similar arrangements made for your sister.'' Looking pensive for a moment he asked. ''Speaking about her, where is Tori? I didn't see her and knowing her she wouldn't kept quiet seeing her sister appear like that.''

Thinking for a bit she answered. ''If this is our fourth year then this is Tori's third. In that year she had to spend the first couple weeks at home because she had Dragon pox.''

''Dragon pox?'' Harry questioned. ''Isn't that contagious? Would it be dangerous for Lucy if we go there?'' He asked while giving a worried look to the child in his arms.

Daphne shook her head. ''No, the period were it was contagious was already over by the time I left for school. She was only suffering the after affects of the disease when I left.''

Harry gave her a questioning look and Dapne elaborated with a smirk. ''Her skin was completely green. She managed to convince my parents to let her stay home until it disappears.''

Harry looked his wife and was glad that she could speak so freely about her sister. ''Do you think you will be all right seeing her again?'' he asked in concern.

''Yeah I think I will be she answered a bit hesitantly. ''I am actually glad she isn't at Hogwarts right now. I don't know if I could have kept my emotions under control seeing her. It was hard enough keeping calm seeing certain other people.''

Harry put a comforting arm around her and they continued walking in silence until they reached the gates.

After they passed the gates they Apparated to the diagon alley Apparitionpointand walked to the large white building of Gringotts.

Passing the bronze doors of the entrance, they entered a small hall that lead to another set of doors, this time the doors were silver.

Harry read the words engraved on the doors.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

He had read those exact same words when he entered the Goblin-run bank for the first time. At that time Hagrid had told him that you would be mad to attempt to rob the place and to never mess with a Goblin. With a smirk on his face Harry thought back on how true this turned out to be.

Voldemort, after the Goblins had refused to bow to him had ordered a attack on the bank. The fighting took over five days and both sides had suffered heavy casualties. What Voldemort hadn't counted on was that the Goblin had rigged the tunnel system during the fighting. So when Voldemort finally decided to finish the fighting by participating in the fight, the goblins blow the tunnels, making the vaults totally inaccessible.

In the end the Goblins may not have won the fight, but at least Voldemort didn't get what he wanted and he lost a great number of troops, leveling the playing field greatly for the opposing sides.

Giving a small but respectful nod to the Goblin guards, guarding the door, who opened the doors for them. Harry and Daphne entered the main hall.

They looked around for a moment until they saw a teller who was currently unoccupied. They walked up to the goblin and asked for a meeting with the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts.

The Goblin gave them a sharp look for a moment and then barked a order in Gobbledegook to a nearby standing goblin, who immediately left.

''Please wait a moment madam, sir.'' The goblin said to the waiting Potters.

They didn't have to wait long, because moments later the goblin returned and gave a message to the teller in their native tongue. A brief look of surprise passed on the tellers face when he heard the message, but he managed to hide it quickly and asked the pair standing in front of him to follow him.

The Potters followed the Goblin as he guided them to a section of the bank where several small offices were. He left them at the door with a nameplate that read senior account manager Nagnok on it, and said ''This is the office of senior account holder Nagnok, he is among other things responsible for the Potter accounts. '' Having said that he turned around and left.

Harry knocked on the door and when they heard, ''Come in.'' they entered. The goblin looked up from his desk and said '' Á lord Potter, lady Potter and Ms. Potter I was about to send a letter requesting your presence her.''

Daphne and Harry looked at each other with surprised looks. They hadn't expected to be addressed by their proper title, at least not until they had explained themselves.

Daphne decided to voice the question they were both wondering '' How do you know that we are lord and lady Potter and she,'' while pointing at the sleeping Lucy ''is Ms. Potter?''

'' We, the Goblins here at Gringotts, like the ministry have devices that detect the marriages and births of wizard and witches.'' The goblin picked up a paper from his desk and handed it over to Harry and said '' This brings us to the reason why I wanted to see you both. While I was surprised to receive messages of marriage and fatherhood about one of my clients at the exact time. I was even more surprised when I saw the dates on the messages. Lord Potter could you please read both messages out load.''

Harry nodded and read;

''Lord Harry James Potter was married to lady Daphne Arianna Potter née Greengrass at 16 April 1998''

''Lucilla Astoria Potter was born on 30 June 1999 to Lord Harry James Potter and lady Daphne Potter née Greengrass''

After Harry finished speaking the goblin spoke up again. ''After confirming that the devices that registered this weren't malfunctioning, I deducted that this could only mean you found some way to travel back in time.''

Not waiting for confirmation the goblin continued. ''We here at Gringotts could honestly care less about your wizard laws regarding this. Nor do we care about your reasons for coming back. What we do care about however is how your knowledge may influence our economy and possibly destabilise it. Therefore it is decided that you may not make any investments using the Potter money for the next five years instead these investments will be made by a goblin of our choice with you are not allowed to influence. You are also not allowed to take more than fifty percent of your current vault contents within the same time period. Do you understand these stipulation?''

''Yes we understand.'' Daphne replied ''We do however request that you invest in different kinds of newspaper to have some control about what is said about us and not for financial gain.''

Nagnok thought about the request for a minute and answered. ''We will take you request in consideration.''

''Now that that is cleared what can Gringotts help you with today'' The account manager asked.

'''We want a couple of thing.'' Harry began ''First I want a copy of the will of my parents, you don't have to read it to us because we already know what it says. I also want to open a trust vault for Lucy with a initial amount of 10.000 galleon and a yearly refill of 500 galleons until she has reached the age of seventeen. I also want to close both my parent personal vaults and have the contents moved to the Potter family vault. ''

Daphne pulled two papers out of her bag and said. ''We also have our wills here we want Gringotts to execute them when the time comes.''

The goblin took the papers and read them trough quickly. ''I am going to summarize the will for you to make sure we understand and interpret the will correctly. If I understood the will correctly then you must sign it to make sure there will be no misunderstanding between the bank and her clients.

Both Harry and Daphne nodded in understanding so the goblin continued. ''If either of you dies then you leave everything to your spouse. If both of you die at the same time then you leave everything to your daughter including any titles either of you hold at that time. If both of you die at the same time then you leave her guardianship to the lady and lord Greengrass. If they are not capable then she must be placed with a family who is currently a ally of the family Potter or Greengrass. Lastly your daughter is under no circumstances to be placed with her great-aunt and their family, the Dursley's''

''That is a correct summation, accountholder Nagnok.'' Daphne said. ''We will probably make up a more elaborate will when we have time, but this will have to do for now.''

''Then please sign at the bottom of your respective will with this quell.'' The goblin asked while handling over a familiar looking quill to both of them.

Both accepted the writing utility and signed their wills, while ignoring the slight pain they felt in their hands. The Goblin took the papers back and signed them himself as witness and deposed them both in outgoing mailbox where they disappeared.

''As for your other requests.'' The accountholder began. ''The transfer of the contents of the vaults belonging to your parent to the Potter family vault will be down as fast as possible. To close the vaults down you have several papers to sign.'' He walked to one of the cupboards that was in the room and removed several forms from within and walked back to his desks. ''Please read trough these and sign them. In the meantime I go to the Vault department and the archives to get a new Key made for Ms. Potter and the will from Lord Potters parents.''

After half hour of reading and signing the forms, Nagnok entered the room again.

The Goblin handled over a sealed envelope and a key to Harry and said. ''Inside the envelope you will find a copy of the will of the late lord and lady Potter. This is only a copy the original will be kept here. The key is for Ms. Potters vault, her vault is number 835. The cost for this vault is 5 Galleons every year which will be deducted from your own personal vault. Was there anything else?''

Harry accepted the will and key and answered in the negative before bidding goodbye to the Goblin and leaving the bank.

Just when they left the building and start walking toward the Apparition point woke Lucy up.

''Daddy?'' she mumbled while rubbing her eyes.

Harry put her down so she could stand on her own and together with Daphne bowed down to eye level and said. ''Yes I am here, mommy is here too.''

Lucy looked around and saw that she was in a place she didn't know and asked where she was.

Daphne answered. ''You are in Diagon Alley. Do you remember when we explained you that we were trying to go to the past.'' Seeing her daughter nod in confirmation, Daphne continued ''That's where we are know. We travelled back while you were sleeping. Do you understand this? '' She asked kindly.

Lucy got a serious look on her face for couple of moments that her parent couldn't help but find adorable and finally said '' I think I do,'' she said somewhat unsurely.

She was silent for a moment when she suddenly got a bright smile on her face and said 'Does this mean I get to see everyone who had to go away again?''

Daphne answered with a smile of her own happy to see her daughter so happy, it had been difficult to explain to a child why she couldn't see certain people anymore. '' Of course you can. In fact we were planning to visit grandpa and grandma Greengrass today. We were going to the ministry and after that to grandpa and grandma, but since you are already awake why don't we first go to them.'' she said the last part more to Harry who gave a nod in agreement if only to keep the smile on his daughters face.

Lucy's bright smile faltered for a moment when she hesitantly asked. ''The bad man won't be there again, right?''

Daphne smile faltered for a moment and she gave a brief glance to the small scar that was on her daughters neck before she put up a reassuring smile and answered. ''Don't worry sweetie, the bad man will not be there and he will never be able to hurt you again, Daddy and I will make sure of that.''

''Really?'' she whispered looking down.

Daphne embraced her daughter and whispered back in her ear. ''Really, I will always protect you.''

Harry joined the hug, embracing both his wife and daughter. ''Don't worry Lucy, we will always be there when you need us.

Breaking the hug, Daphne put her finger under Lucy's chin and tilted it back up. ''Are you okay to visit grandpa and grandma now, or do you want to wait a bit longer.''

Lucy shook her head and got a small smile back on her face. ''I am not afraid as long as mummy and daddy are there. Let's go!''

Seeing that their daughter was feeling better, they gave her both a hand and continued their way toward the Apparition point. When they arrived Daphne picked her daughter up and both the adult Potters apparated towards Greengrass manor.

Daphne had to compose herself for a moment when they arrived at the manor. The moment she saw the manor, she saw a flash of the last time she saw it in the previous timeline. Harry also remembering the image of the manor burning to the ground gave wife a moment to compose herself and said '' Don't worry, this time there will be no war, our family will be safe'' and gave her comforting hug.

Lucy, after being put down asked in a concerned tone. ''Are you okay mommy? You look sad.''

Seeing the concerned look of her daughter she compensated herself and gave her a reassuring smile. ''Of course everything is fine. Let's go see how grandpa and grandma are doing.''

With that they walked toward the manor and knocked on the front door.

A house elf opened the door and politely asked ''How can Tipsy help y…'' She stopped midsentence and looked at Daphne as if wasn't believing her large eyes and asked. ''Is-is that you, young mistress?''

Daphne smiled down at the little elf and answered ,'' Yes Tipsy, it is me Daphne, could you please gather the family in the living room we have much to discuss.'' As a afterthought she added, ''Oh and please prepare a drink for my parents. I think they might need it.''

The elf bowed and asked them to wait in the parlour while she collected the rest of the family. After five minutes she came back and asked them to follow her.

When the three Potters entered the living room they saw three members of the Greengrass family sitting on the couches in stunned silence.

Whatever the three sitting people in the room were expecting when they heard that a meeting was requested by someone who was supposed to be at Hogwarts, seeing a older copy of that person, a adult man and child was apparently not one of them.

The rather awkward silence was broken when Lucy ran toward where lord and lady Greengrass were sitting and exclaimed '' GRANDPA! GRANDMA!''

This broke the Greengrassen out of their stupor. The lady Greengrass, Arianna Greengrass looked at the child that called her grandma and she was shocked to see how much she looked like Daphne did when she was younger. The only real difference she could see immediately, were the eyes. While Daphne has blue eyes this child has the brightest green eyes she had ever seen.

The lord Greengrass, Samuel Greengrass looked from the little girl who was hugging his wife legs to the two persons standing in the doorway. To his big surprise the woman looked just like Daphne only older. The men was a bit harder to recognise, but he still recognised him. He may look older, but he had no doubt he was looking at one of the more famous wizards in recent history in Britain. He then looked at the miniature Daphne again, noticing for the first time the eye colour of the child. Slowly things started to add up in his head, even though it didn't make sense at all.

He felt a headache coming up when he heard a pop and saw his house elf. The elf was carrying a tray with several drinks on it.

'' Tipsy is sorry for disturbing master, but young mistress thought you might need this.''

Samuel accepted the drink and took a swing. He then gestured to one of the couches and said. ''Please sit down, I believe we have much to discuss.''

The two Potter adults took the offered seats and asked their daughter to join them. She however wasn't listening, she was staring at the youngest Greengrass.

She tilted her head and asked. ''Who are you? I am Lucy.''

''Lucy,'' Daphne began. ''That is your aunt Astoria. Everyone this is Lucilla Astoria Potter.''

Even though he still had no idea how this was possible, the last name at least confirmed some of the speculations the Greengrass lord had.

''Potter?'' Astoria asked confused, ''But the only Potter left alive is ...'' Her eyes then drifted to Harry, finally recognising him for who he is. ''I am getting slightly confused here she muttered.''

''Nice to meet you auntie As-Asto-.'' Lucy tried to say her say her aunts name, giving up she stuck her hand out and exclaimed, ''Nice to meet you auntie Tori.''

Astoria shook her hand more in a automatic response then that she conscious of doing it, still looking highly confused.

Daphne couldn't help but smirk, seeing her father desperately trying to make sense of everything happening and figure out what was happening. So she decided to ask. ''Have you come to a conclusion yet, Father?''

Samuel hearing the question and seeing the familiar smirk on the woman's face began his findings. ''There is little doubt you are my daughter, Daphne. Tipsy would not be fooled by physical appearances and would never have followed your orders if he wasn't sure that you were who you claimed to be. If I had to recognise the man next to you only on physical appearances alone I would already recognise him as Harry Potter. Not only that he is also wearing the ring of the head of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter.''

Taking another swing of his glass he continued. ''If I take this information alone I would say you two either drunk some aging potion or you have cast a glamour at yourselves.''

Looking pensive at Daphne for a moment. ''That theory however flew out the window the moment I saw that you were wearing the ring of the lady of the head of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Something what you can't wear unless you are married to the current lord Potter. And you can't marry wile you still underage without my permission.''

He then looked at Lucy who by now was sitting in-between her parent and was attentively listening to her grandfather. ''And that isn't even taking in my apparent granddaughter.''

''So by excluding everything imposable, the only thing remaining is the possible. How unlikely this possible may be.'' He paused for a deep breath and concluded. '' You have somehow found a way to travel from the future back in the past. That is the only way you could be married without my permission.''

Harry had to admit, that was a impressive deduction. He honestly doubted that he would take it that well if a adult Lucy suddenly stood in front of him with a husband and a child.

''Impressive as always, father.'' Daphne commented. ''You are indeed correct. The three of us came back from the future.''

The Greengrass lord looked conflicted like he wasn't sure what to ask next. After a couple of moment he seemed to find his priorities because he turned his gaze in a menacing glare and aimed it at Harry.

''So if that is true, then that means that you got my little girl pregnant.'' He said in a way that only overprotective father know how to say.

Harry gulped, he hadn't expected this. ''Ehh.. Samu..'' Seeing the threatening look he decided the be a bit less informal. ''Eh lord Greengrass, it is a bit of a long story, maybe we can first explain why we are here?''

Daphne's father said nothing and only intensified his glare. Harry started sweating a bit, but then he gave a brief glance to his left and saw his daughter looking up to him. Seeing her he decided not to look weak in front of her he said. ''If you don't want to talk about why we came back we can also talk about what happened at June 18 1985. I am sure your wife would find that a interesting discussion.''

Samuel got a look fear for a moment and Harry was sure he heard him mutter. ''Wasn't he supposed to be Gryffindor, not a Slytherin.'' Before he said. ''Fine then, why did you come back.''

''A lost war.'' And with that they started explaining about the war. Giving a general summery of the events of the war. Explained what their short term goals were and they told them a bit about how the ritual that brought them here worked.

At one point Astoria asked why her niece was named after her and the two Potters decided to give part of the truth and tell her she died early in the war.

That statement was followed by a rather awkward silence. Both Samuel and Arianna looked like they wanted to know more, but decided to wait asking until they were alone with the couple in front of them.

After that uncomfortable moment they talked for a couple of hours about some lighter subject like the upbringing of Lucy.

At one point the Potters had enlarged one of the trunks they had taken with them from the future and taken out several photo albums, who the three Greengrassen and a curious Lucy were currently browsing trough.

At one point there was a moment of confusion when they came upon a photo of Lucy who was hold by a slightly older boy, who could have passed off as her brother. That was until Harry explained that the boy was Teddy Lupin, his godson who was in a stage of his Metamorphmagus development that he copied everyone he saw.

When it was around four, they said their goodbyes after they told them they still had to go to the ministry.

After accepting the invitation to come back during the next weekend and one last hug from Lucy for grandma, grandpa and aunt ''Tori'' they flood to the Ministry of Magic.

''So Tori, is coming back to school tomorrow huh.'' Harry commented now they still had their moment of privacy.

''Yeah, I could have told you that, if we had just checked the date.'' Daphne replied. ''I remember that even though she was still a tint green she wouldn't miss the choosing of the champions for no reason after she heard of it.''

They were almost at the security desk so Harry decided to warn his daughter. ''Lucy,'' after she gave him her attention he continued. ''We are going to meet someone important. When we meet her give her hand and tell her your name. If she has any question then you answer them as good as you can. Don't worry if you don't know the answer, just tell the lady if you don't know it. Okay?''

Lucy nodded her head and asked. ''Is the lady nice?''

''I am not sure,'' Harry admitted. ''I have never spoke to her, but she is aunt Susan's aunt and she always told me her aunt was a good person.''

Lucy seems satisfied with this answer and the three Potters finally reached the security guard who was reading the Daily Prophet.

After they got their wand registered and gotten their visitors badges, which took some time considering that it took a while to convince the security guard that all three of them were Potters . They headed to the lift and up to the second level where the department of magical law enforcement was.

They walked to the front desk were a receptionist was seated and requested a meeting with Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement .

The receptionist stared at the names on the visitors badges for a moment, but luckily for them she was professional enough not to ask stupid questions. She wrote a quick message on a piece of paper with the ministry of magic stamp on it and tapped it with her wand. The piece of paper folded itself in a paper plane and flow of.

''I just send a message to Madame Bones, announcing your presence her and if she has time to see you. A answer should be here soon. Please wait a moment.'' The receptionist informed the Potters.

They didn't have to wait long, moments later a paper airplane retuned and unfolded itself before the ministry employee, who read it quickly.

''The director is ready to see you, please follow me.'' The receptionist requested before leaving her desk and leading them to one of the larger offices of the department.

The ministry employee knocked on the door and entered the room. ''Madame Bones, your guests are here.''

''Thank you Ms. Bell, you can return to your desk now.''

The receptionist nodded and with one last curious glance toward the Potters left.

Upon entering the office the Potters were greeted by a slightly frowning director of the department of magical law informant.

''Lord, Lady Potter'' She greeted them with a frown. Her frown lessened considerably when she greeted the person in-between them,'' And young Ms. Potter. ''

Lucy remembering what her father asked her stepped away from her parents and walked up toward the slightly scary looking lady.

She gave a hesitant smile and put her hand out. ''Hello I am Lucy Potter, nice to meet you.''

The tension left the room when the head of the DMLE smiled back at the young Potter and took her hand giving it a firm shake while replying. ''Nice to meet you Ms. Potter. My name is Amelia Bones.''

Harry sighted in relief. Nothing works as good in calming a angry woman as a child's smile.

''Why don't you three take a seat?''She asked in a tone that made it clear that it wasn't a request.

They took their seat and Daphne said. ''Thank you Madame Bones, I believe we have some things we need to discuss.

''Yes I believe so, I received some very interesting news from the Department of Magical Families. They said that their sensors picked up the birth of a magical child and the marriage between a witch and wizard. Both the marriage and the birth of the child are related to the two of you. So I would like from either of you a explanation how both the marriage and the birth happened at a future date''

''Well,'' Daphne began ''As you probably already have figured out the tree of us have come from the future, 2004 to be precise. As you probably know travelling back in the past is technically not illegal since we haven't committed the crime yet, otherwise you would have arrested us already.''

Bones stern face returned and said ''It may be legal, but it is heavenly frowned upon. What possible gave you two the idea of travelling back in time? Don't you know about all the things that could go wrong? '' She asked.

''We are aware of the risks Madame. As for why we are back ... A lost war.'' Harry gravely said ''In the time where we came from we were losing a war. Heck for all intent in purposes we already lost.''

''So you came back to ensure you won your war?'' Bones questioned. ''Who was fighting who?''

''At the end of my fourth schoolyard, this school year Voldemort was resurrected with the help of some kind of ritual. I am sure you understand who the enemy was.

Bones paled considerably hearing this and asked. ''You-know-who really came back? What did he do after he returned?''

Daphne answered with. ''The first year he was back he tried to stay as low-key as possible. He had only two goals that year. The first was to prepare for the coming war; raising his armies and infiltrating influential positions mostly. The second was obtaining a specific prophecy from the hall of prophecy's in the Department of Mysteries. He succeeded in the former, he failed in the later, although barely.''

''Care to elaborate?'' Bones asked.

''You probably know yourselves how corrupt the ministry is. So infiltrating this place wasn't hard for him.'' Daphne explained bluntly. ''His armies also grew considerably. Several of the so called ''dark creature races'' joined him. They reasoned that their treatment couldn't possibly couldn't get any worse if they joined Voldemort then they are now. Besides that he also recruited heavily overseas. As for the prophecy...''

''I will take it from there, okay?'' Harry said. ''As Daphne said Voldemort was after a certain prophecy. It was a prophecy he already partially heard. As you may know, the prophecy can only be retrieved by the one it is about. And since he could hardly get it himself since he was laying low he had to use the other one in the prophecy, that one was me. At the end of my fifth year, Voldemort send me a vision that someone important to me was tortured in the department of mysteries. As a typical Gryffindor I along with several of my friends went on a rescue mission without any planning whatsoever. When we arrived there, we walked through several chambers in the department of mysteries until we arrived in a hall as high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orb.''

''The hall of prophecy.'' Madame Bones commented, recognising the description.

Harry nodded. ''Yes, and also the place I saw in my vision. Eventually we came upon a ball with my name on it. When I picked it up, death eaters suddenly arrived. A fight broke out between us and the death eaters. Eventually reinforcements arrived in the form of the order of the phoenix. During the fighting the prophecy was destroyed without anyone hearing it, although I heard it later from the one who head the original. The fight concluded with a battle in the atrium between Dumbledore and Voldemort who was witnessed by the minister and several ministry employees. The ministry had up to this point denied that Voldemort could be back. Only after they had seen this did they believe it.''

Daphne took over again. ''At this point there was no real point in being subtle anymore. Shortly after the fight Voldermort started attacking both worlds head on.

The director was getting a severe headache trying to process all the information. After a couple of minutes putting everything in order in her head she asked ''Just how bad was it? And how did the ministry react.''

Harry and Daphne looked uncomfortable at each other, not really wanting to answer. Finally Daphne replies. ''I am sorry to say this, but you died shortly after this battle and your successor was rather pathetic. And no offence to you, but the auror's he got under his command were unfit to fight in a war''

Bones interrupted her and said '' I know my aurors right now are not in any state to fight a war, but if I understand your story correctly then you already knew he was back for over a year. I assume you told the ministry since you said they didn't believe you. Why didn't they?

Harry snorted at this and said ''Because Fudge didn't believe me when I said he was back especially after his good friend Lucius Malfoy assured him he couldn't be back.''

''That idiot'' madam Bones muttered ''So what happened'' she swallowed a bit ''after my dead?''

''He began the second war by making many names taboo, the same way he did in the first war. He made it taboo to say: Voldermort, his muggle name Tom Riddle, Dumbledore my husband's name, the name of all the department heads and the name of any auror and hit-wizard.''

Bones groaned at this 'That tactic would lead to utter chaos.' she thought.

Daphne continued ''After that he did hit and run attacks for a couple of months. After that most people from the magical law enforcement department were dead, either thanks to the taboo or on one of the raids. So he could just enter the ministry and take over there was almost no one left to oppose him. After he took over he began actively hunt muggles, muggle-born and squibs after they were captured they were either killed or given a slow death by working in one of the work camps. The purebloods and the half-bloods that opposed him were either killed or if you are lucky, a Loyalty Oath sworn on your life and magic. ''

Bones asked ''What about Dumbledore? Surely he must have fought against Voldermort''

Harry answered that question, ''He is one of the reasons why we lost so badly. When Voldermort started attacking in our 6th year there were four sides to the war; one was the light side led by Dumbledore, one was the ministry led by RufusScrimgeour, the dark side led by Voldermort and finally the grey fraction led by lord Greengrass and eventually me.

''Dumbledore's side continued to give second chances. They released prisoners they captured, so they could redeem themselves and go back to the light side. They also only used stunners as offensive weapon and expecting others to do the same. It got so bad that one point Dumbledore ordered to stun both the gray fraction members and ministry aurors while we were fighting death eaters because our offensive spells were potential lethal''

Bones seemed gobsmacked ''What about the ministry?'' she asked while fearing the worst.

'' Scrimgeour was chosen as minister after Fudge got sacked because he didn't believe. From what we heard he was a good auror, but as a minister he was a almost as bad as fudge. He spend quite a bit of his time in my 6th year trying to recruit me to be his poster boy for the ministry, instead of doing something useful. He even gave send innocent persons to Azkaban and when that was destroyed he started to throw people trough the veil if they were suspected death eaters without a trial.'' Harry paused a moment to give a worried glance to his wife and continued. ''. And as you already know most of your department was under taboo so it took way too long to organize counter attacks.'' Harry said.

''What about this so called gray fraction? What was their part in the war.''

''The gray fraction was a alliance between the most Ancient and Noble houses of Potter, Black, Greegrass and later Bones. Four most Ancient and Noble houses resulted of course in a very strong political powerhouse, but with the ministry failing political power wasn't worth all that much. We had something much more important.''

''Money.'' The DMLE head guessed.

''Correct.'' Daphne said. ''As you probably know the seven most Ancient and Noble houses are without challenge the richest in Britain. Our combined fortune was impressive to say the least. We used this to hire people. We paid them to train and when necessary to fight. We managed to form a pretty impressive fighting force.''

''Since Bones was also part of this alliance, can I assume that Susan was also part of your fighting force?''

''Yes, she died fighting Voldermort himself.'' Harry said in a sombre tone.

'' Voldermort fought himself?'' Amelia enquired. ''He didn't often come out to fight during the war, only for specific targets.''

Harry nodded. ''The gray fraction only fought him four times. Three times Daphne and I engaged him during those fights. I think you may want to see the memories of those fights sometimes, some interesting things happened during it. It is probably best to do that another time, you have already received a lot of information. Analyzing a memory may be much right now. ''

''Yes, I think you may be right.'' Bones eventually said. ''You mentioned a prophecy regarding you-know-who and lord Potter what does it say.''

''It basically states that Harry has to be the one to kill him and that he has the power that the dark lord knows not.'' Daphne replied.'' As Harry just said me and Harry have engaged Voldermort multiple times in our time but he never managed to kill him. So we thought the only way to kill him is to figure out what the power he knows not is. Unfortunately we didn't find anything for a long time, until last month when we found the book where the ritual is described that we used to get back here. We think we can beat him with knowledge obtained in the future. And since as far we know Voldermort does not know about this ritual so it is a power he knows not.'' As a afterthought she added, '' Either that or the prophecy is just nonsense made by a drunk fraud.''

'' I agree with your reasoning'' Bones said '' I have to think about this all for a bit more. In the meantime what can I do for you, I assume you didn't come here to get interrogated''

''A couple of things madam Bones, first a couple questions on legal matters.''

Bones nodded at them to go ahead.

''Is there any way to separate a child from a Hogwarts student?'' Harry asked while pointing at Lucy who at this point had her head on her mother's lap and was sleeping silently.

''No'' Bones answered ''the only law that is relative, is the one where the ministry can take custody of a child when the parents financially can't take care of the child, but since you as lord Potter have access to your family vault you have more than enough to take care of her so that law does not apply here, especially when you are married to the Greengrass heir.''

Harry nodded asked his next question. ''If I were to kill Voldermort could I be charged for it?''

''Again no. The ministry has declared you-know-who dead when you beat him for the first time so they can't charge you for killing something that legally is already dead.''

''Okay final question can Daphne and I take our apparition tests now. I know we are only fourth years, but we are both above the age of seventeen.''

''Yes'' Bones said '' The law clearly state you need your license to Apparate. And to attempt to get your license you need to be seventeen or older nothing less nothing more.''

''Now,'' Harry begam ''We come to one of the more important parts of our meeting. I have evidence that my godfather Sirius Black was not only falsely accused, he was also not even given a trial to defend himself.''

Bones raised a eyebrow at hearing this and asked ''If I may ask what kind of evidence do you have. Because it was common knowledge back then, that Sirus Black was the Potter secret keeper and there were several eyewitnesses for his other crime''

Harry replied with ''PeterPettigrew was my parent secret keeper and betrayer. He is a illegal rat animagus. I have the Will of my parents naming him their secret keeper and I have a pensive memory here with shows a event in my third year where the rat is alive and confesses both crimes, including framing Sirius by blowing up the street, cutting of his finger and escaping in his animagus form.''

''with both those we should be able to make a good case for Black, but this the Wizengamot we are talking about they will still vote him guilty regardless of the evidence just to make sure they don't have to admit that they made a mistake.'' Amelia pointed out.

''Can I assume the most Ancient and Noble house of Bones will support him director.'' Daphne asked.

''Yes but that won't be enough'' Bones said ''Having a most ancient an noble house at your side is a very good thing but one just won't be enough''

''True one may not be enough, but Harry is the head of his own house so that is two. He is also acting head of house Black so that is three and finally I am sure I can convince my father to help us, making it four.''

Director Bones got a calculated look in her eyes and said ''With this amount of support and evidence we should be able to do it. If I call a Wizengamot for Friday next week will you have enough time to convince Lord Greengrass to support you? And can you attend the meeting yourself.''

Harry replied that they should be able to do both.

''Good, was there anything else live changing you wanted to discuss or can I start to enjoy my headache in peace?''

Harry chuckled, ''That was all madam Bones'' Harry replied ''Although we would appreciate it if would accompany us to the apparition test centre and after that to the hall of prophecies to make sure we don't encounter any trouble''

The director agreed and the four went to the test centre were neither Daphne nor Harry had any problem passing so they got their licenses.

After that they recovered the prophecy and after confirming that it hadn't changed they destroyed it without anyone else hearing it.

Madam Bones led them back to the entrance hall where they said their goodbyes. After that she returned to her work with a lot on her mind. The Potters used the floo network to travel to the deputy headmistress office in Hogwarts.


	4. The meeting, newspapers & reactions

**Chapter rewritten on 8/7/12**

**Chapter 3: The meeting, newspapers and reactions**

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office she had just left the feast that was hold to welcome their foreign guest. Currently she was thinking about the sudden arrival of the tree time traveling Potters this morning. Just yesterday she saw Harry Potter, a fourteen year old boy and now there is a Harry Potter who is twenty-four, is a father and is married to a Slytherin.

The fact he was married to a Slytherin was probably t one of the most surprising thing about this older Harry Potter. Although she herself didn't believe that the entire Slytherin house was evil, she knew most of her house did.

Another thing that surprised her was the way the two Potters treated the headmaster. She did not know much about the former Ms. Greengrass, but the relationship between Harry had Dumbledore had until know been somewhat of a grandfather and grandson. But know that seemed totally changed it was almost like they thought of him as a enemy, but that couldn't be right? He was Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light.

Suddenly green flames flared up in the fireplace and two Potters walked out, while the third one was carried by her mother. The trip seem to have woken the youngest Potter up because she asked to be let down.

For the first time the professor could see the eyes of the child. Her breath hitched in her throat for a moment looking at the eyes of the child. She had seen those eyes two people before, one was Lilly Evans and the other was Harry Potter.

McGonagall motioned for them to sit. Harry asked if some food could be brought up since they hadn't had any dinner yet. McGonagall complied and ordered a house elf to bring two normal plates of dinner up and one smaller.

The three Potters quickly ate their meal. The meal was mostly spend in silence with only some minor things were asked. McGonagall decided to wait until they were finished for the serious discussion.

When the meal was finished, Daphne requested that Tracey and Hermione could also join this meeting. She explained that they didn't want their best friends to have to wait for the same answers that McGonagall was going to get anyway. She also explained that there were some safety concerns that needed to be addressed.

McGonagall accepted the reasoning, although she was surprised that Harry hadn't asked for Mr. Weasley. Maybe he thought it wouldn't be a good idea to have him in the same room as two Slytherins. She called for the same house elf and told him to take the plates back and get the two requested people.

While waiting for the others Harry asked. ''Before we begin professor, did you manage to arrange for what we requested this morning?''

The deputy nodded and said, '' I have had the house elves prepare the married suite that is located on the fifth floor. The suit has two bedrooms, a bathroom and a common room. It is hidden behind the portrait of Elvina the Gray. The password is ''union'', you can change it on a later date if you so desire. We also took the liberty of moving you trunks from the dormitory to your rooms.''

Harry nodded in thanks and said '' Tammy''

With a plop a house elf, wearing a uniform with the Potter crest on it, appeared before him and bowed to Harry and asked, ''What can Tammy do for you?''

Harry looked at the elf who in the previous timeline had been one of the few house elves that remained at Potter manor when Daphne and Harry found it. A house elf can't live without being bonded to a master. When they are bonded they receive the magic of their bonded, which is the life-force of the elves. When a master died then the bond is automatically transferred to the next of kin of the master. Unfortunately for the Potter elves when the bonds were transferred to Harry he was barely a year old and didn't have enough magical reserves to sustain all the elves, which resulted in many of them dyeing.

'' Tammy do you know who I am?'' Harry asked kindly.

''Tammy knows that you are lord Potter. I can sense the presence of the Potter ring. I also know that that is lady Potter, my mistress.'' She said while pointing at Daphne. '' But Tammy does not know how this can be she couldn't sense either of you before this morning.'' She said while hanging her head slightly down.

''Don't worry about it Tammy,'' Harry said. '' It is a bit complicated to explain right now, but we will explain it when we have the time. For now, you know you way around the castle right?

The elf nodded fervently and said '' Yes master, Tammy knows her way around the castle. She has served the Potter family in this place before.''

Hearing this, professor McGonagall who had been silent during the conversation before had to ask, and asked, '' Who was it that you served in the castle?''

'' Tammy isn't allow to say madam kitty. Former master said that if you found out that Tammy brought master food than he and the dog man would be in serious problem. So master made Tammy promise not to reveal his name and Tammy will never break promise to master.''

Harry smiled at the not too subtle hint of the elf and said,'' Tammy this is my daughter Lucy. She drunk a sleeping potion this morning and is feeling the after-effects of it.. Could you please put her in her in bed. Our room is located on the fifth floor, hidden behind the painting of Elvina the Gray . After that please stay with her until we are back.''

Harry had asked this after he had seen his daughter fall asleep again. Normally she could easily stay the entire day up, but it seemed she suffered from some residual effects of the potions. It was a shame too he was sure Lucy would have loved to see Hermione and Tracey again, but still she needed her sleep and there was always tomorrow.

The elf bowed again. ''Tammy will take care of young mistress, master.'' She then gently took Lucy over from her mother as not to wake her and with a pop she was away.

There was a somewhat awkward silence for a couple of minutes, when there was a knock on the door and Tracey Davis entered.

''You wanted to see me?'' She asked unaware there were others in the room.

''I wanted to talk to you Tracey.'' Daphne said.

Tracey after hearing the voice turned to the two people sitting in front of the desk, the Potters.

Even after having a couple of hours to think about it all, she still found it hard to believe it. Her best friend who until now hadn't even been on a date was a mother and married. And of all the possible males to marry she had married Harry Potter.

She personally had nothing against Potter, at least nothing more than she had against the average Gryffindor, at least he wasn't as bad as Weasley when it come to them thinking that Slytherin were all evil. Still the Greengrass family was famous for being neutrals, for the heiress of the family to marry the one commonly known as golden boy, the epitome of the light side. That could have far reaching consequences for her family and her standing within the house.

''Daphne,'' She greeted her best friend in a neutral tone.

Said woman smiled at her old friend and said, '' I asked you this morning if you were still willing to be friends with me. We understand that associating with us might give you trouble. So if you are willing we can at the very least place you under the protection of house Potter. If you accept that than the Potter crest will appear on you robes showing the world that if they attack you, it will be treated as a attack on the most ancients and noble house of Potter and its allies. No pure or half-blood who are taught the way how the houses works will be stupid enough to attack you.'' She was silent for a moment, but then added. ''Well maybe Malfroy, but he is relatively harmless right now.''

Tracey looked immensely relieved after hearing the offer for protection. She wanted to remain friends with her first true friend, even if she had changed, she still was her friend. She was only afraid what the reaction were going to be in the snake pit. She was about to say that she wanted to continue her friendship when Harry spoke up.

''Professor,'' He addressed McGonagall '' According to the rules members of Most ancients and Noble houses and those under their protection are allowed their own quarters when they feel they are in danger in their dorms, therefore I request that Astoria Greengrass and Tracey Davis get their own quarters.''

''Potter,'' Tracey said angrily and both Harry and Daphne looked at her. Tracey looked a bit taken by that and thought it would take some serious time to get to used to that and continued '' I mean Harry, why did you request a chamber for me? I haven't told you yet of I would continue my friendship with Daphne and by extension accepting the protection of your house. Who do you think you are to decide for me.''

Harry merely chuckled at her and said, '' Tracey I have known you far longer than you realize. When Daphne promised you our protection, I saw it in your expression that the last of your doubts vanished and you were going to accept. ''

Tracey didn't like it that someone she barely knew was able to read her facial expressions so easy and decipher that it means she would accept. On the other hand that he was able to read her meant that they had spend time together and that meant that her future self at least tolerated him and if she could trust her own future self then who could she? She was also grateful for private quarters if only it meant spending less time with her dorm mates. She had only one thing she wanted to know. She looked at Harry and asked '' What would you have done if I decided to terminate my friendship with Daphne?''

Harry smiled at her and replied with. ''Knowing you as I do, I highly doubt you would have refused after we offered the additional protection, but in the unlikely situation you would, we would still have protected you in any way that was legally allowed. Even if you stop considering Daphne as a friend, both of us would still see you as a friend and we wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Besides after all the times your future counterpart saved our hides in our old timeline this is the least we can do.'' The last part Harry might have slightly exaggerated, but it has never hurt anyone to boost someone's ego.

Daphne added to that with, '' Tracey, I will always consider you my best female friend and I hope we can continue our friendship and that you accept that I have two other things in my life that are very important to me. '' After she said that, she stood up from her stool and walked to Tracey and gave her a warm hug.

Tracey returned the hug and said somewhat emotionally, '' Of course I want to continue our friendship. The only reason I didn't say that this morning was because I was scared of the reactions.''

Daphne released Tracey from the hug and said in a teasingly way, ''And here I thought it was because you were shocked in to silence.''

Tracey blushed a bit remembering her actions that morning in the great hall and muttered, ''Very funny Potter. I see you got your sense of humour from your husband''

Harry who had stoop up himself and walked to them during their small talk said, '' I hope you can accept me too Tracey, you became a good friend after Daphne and I started dating. I Hope we can build up a friendship again.'' When finished talking he gave her a brief hug.

Tracey returned the hug although not so enthusiastic as she had done with Daphne. After a moment they broke apart she said, ''I can clearly see that Daphne cares deeply for you. And she is a good judge of character so I think you will make a good friend. Besides if my future me can become your friend then I guess I can tolerate you too.''

''You will tolerate me huh?'' Harry said teasingly, ''Well I guess I will have to tolerate you when you go on and on about how amazing a certain player of Puddlemere United is.''

Tracey blushed slightly when she heard his remark. It was highly annoying that he knew these things about her and she knew nothing that she could use on him. ''Ha-ha very funny Potter.''

Daphne was glad her best friend was getting somewhat along with her husband. She looked at her friend and asked '' I assume You accept the protection of our house?''

After giving it one last moment of thought, she agreed to a decision that very well might change her life completely

Hearing Tracey's positive reply Harry said. ''I lord Harry James Potter, head of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter, herby place Tracey Davis under the protection of my house. Anny attack on her will be seen as a attack on house Potter. So mote it be.''

After he had finished speaking the Potter crest appeared on Tracey's robe signifying her protected status to anyone who knew the meaning.

McGonagall, who had been silent up to now because she thought they had to solve this on their own, had to agree with the Potters, Ms. Davis would be better off if she had her own room. She would have liked to have been able to say that Hogwarts is completely safe and no one needs additional protection, but she was not that naïve. She know that with the protection of a most ancient and noble house she would be physically safe but emotionally they could still abuse her, especially in the Slytherin common room. Separating her from the rest of her house would not completely stop this, but it would at least diminish it greatly. She called a elf and had him prepare a room for both Ms. Davis and Ms. Greengrass, who she had heard would arrive tomorrow from her sister during their meal.

But now that the matters with Ms. Davis ware finished she wanted to get on to where she requested them originally for. The professor conjured another chair in front of her desk and asked for the three to take a seat.

Just when she was ready to start he questioning, there was another knock on the door and Hermione Granger entered. The reason she was considerably later that Tracey was because they were both in their house common room when they were summoned. While Tracey only had to go from the dungeons to the first floor where McGonagall's office was located. Hermione had to go all the way from the seventh down to the first, that and she also spend some time trying to convince the elf who gave her the message that she deserved vacation and pay. Unfortunately even some friendly as a house elf can lose it patience and the elf had popped away in the middle of her rant, leaving her in a rather foul mood.

''You summoned for me, professor.'' She said in a neutral tone. She had great for the professors, but for someone like her to use a house elf like that didn't sit well with her.

She then noticed who else were in the room. Sitting in the chairs in front of McGonagall's were the two people the entire school has been talking about the entire day even the arrival of the foreign schools didn't curb the amount of talks that was about them. The last person sitting in front of McGonagall was a Slytherin by the look of her uniform, Tracey Davis if she remembered correctly.

''Hey Hermione,'' Harry greeted her. ''Professor McGonagall had some questions for us and we thought our two best friends had to right to be here and ask some questions themselves.''

''You are going to answer my questions?'' She asked with a slightly familiar look on her face that Harry couldn't immediately place.''

''Uh yes?'' He answered hesitantly.

Too late he recognised the look for the look she got when she received a new book , only highly intensified.

Hearing the affirmative answer she started firing questions at a rate that it was impossible to answer any of her questions. ''Did you really come from the future? Why did you come back? How did you come back? When did you and Daphne started dating? When did you two get married? Was that little girl you were holding this morning really your daughter? How old is she? Where is she anyway? What did you mean when you said she would like to meet her godmother? Where are your glasses? Why did you refer to Ron as Weasley? Did something happen between the two of you? Did either of us made prefect next year? What about the head positions in our seventh year? Did we succeed with S.P.E.W.? Are they treated equally now?'' The need to breath seemed to finnaly catch up to her and she stopped her questioning to take several deep breaths.

All the people in the office sans Hermione were starring at her in shock when she finished with her question marathon.

''I am not sure I am supposed to impressed she could do that in one go or disturbed.'' Tracey muttered, Daphne next to her nodded in agreement and even Harry had to agree that this was a bit much even for someone who knew her since he was eleven.

McGonagall seeing that her favorite student had regained her breath and seemed to be ready to continue her questioning quickly interfered. ''Welcome Ms. Granger, while I am sure you are curious and have many questions it may be a good idea to give them some time to answer.'' She conjured another seat next to Harry and asked Hermione to take her seat, who quickly did it after she realized what she had been doing.

After they all sat down McGonagall said, 'Now that everyone requested is here, are you two willing to answer some questions?''

Daphne replied,'' You can ask any question you want professor, that doesn't mean we will answer all your questions . As we told the headmaster some information is only on a need to know basis. There also trust and security issues to consider.'''

''What do you mean?'' Hermione asked after Daphne last words.

Daphne looked at Hermione and responded. ''Wile I trust both you and Tracey completely, there is a branch of magic out there called Legilimency. The closest thing I can describe it as without going in detail is mindreading. And until you learn defense against it, you two are completely open. That is what I meant with security issue?''

Hermione nodded in acceptance, vowing to herself to look for information on Legilimency in the library the first chance she got.

McGonagall not missing under which category that automatically placed her felt the need to defend herself. ''I assure Mrs. Potter that you can trust me completely.''

Harry snorted at hearing that. ''You ask us to trust someone completely who allowed a one year old baby to be placed in a abusive muggle household.''

McGonagall didn't know how to respond to that, she had long since suspected that Harry's home life was less than pleasant, but she had never expected him to admit it like that.

''My apologies, Mr. Potter. I wasn't aware of your situation. The headmaster assured me that you were save with your family.'' McGonagall said eventually.

Harry shrugged. ''A apology is unnecessary professor. You have made your choices and now you have to live with the consequences of those choices. Now I believe we were here to answer some questions.''

The deputy nodded, she was sad the son of two of her favourite students didn't trust her, but she still had some questions she wanted answered. She thought for a minute and asked her first question, ''How did you come back from the future?''

''I am sorry professor, '' Harry said, ''But that knowledge dies with us. It is too dangerous to spread this kind of information around. Do you have any other question?''

McGonagall frowned at hearing she wouldn't get the information, but she realized they were probably right and that you shouldn't mess with time too much.

Seeing the professor silent, Hermione decided to ask the one question which she had been wondering the entire day about. And if she was honest with herself she should have asked this question first. She looked at one of her first true friends and asked in a sincere tone, ''Are you happy, Harry?''

Harry gave the witch next to him a genuine smile and answered. ''Yes Hermione, I admit the last couple of yours I experienced were less then great, but even then I was happy because my beautiful wife and daughter were there.''

Tracey decided that it was her turn to ask a question. ''So, how did you two name you daughter? If I remember correctly Pott .. I mean Harry called her Lucy. Is that short for something or is that her full name?''

Daphne smiled at the mention of her daughter and answered with, ''Lucy is short for Lucilla, her full name is Lucilla Astoria Potter. Her name is in Latin it means..''

''Light.'' Hermione supplied in reflex.

Daphne looked amused at the brunette Gryffindor. ''Right, as I was saying, Her name is in Latin it means as Hermione pointed out light. When she was born thing weren't all too great at the time. She was our light in the darkness.''

''So what was that about her seeing her godmother?'' Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled at hearing the question, he was sure other then Daphne no one would expect his answer. ''Hermione, Tracey congratulations you have a goddaughter.''

''What!'' shrieked both Tracey and Hermione in near sync.

Daphne swatted her husband arm. ''You could have told them that with a bit mort tact you know.'' She then assured the two somewhat distressed witches. ''Don't worry too much about it. The position of godmother was something your future self accepted. We don't expect you two to do the thing godparents usually do especially at your age. Although I am sure Lucy will recognize you two and would like to spend time with you two. And if you are wondering why both of you are godmother, that is because there wasn't a suitable godfather, so instead Lucy has two godmothers.''

Tracey and Hermione could only dumbly nod. Both somewhat unsure what to make of the fact they at age fourteen and fifteen were godparents of a child.

McGonagall asked her next question. What are you planning two academically? Are you going to do the entire seven year or are you going to test out early?''

''We are going to take our N.E.W.T. and O.W.L. at the end of the year. '' Harry said.

Hermione hearing the topic interjected. ''You can take them early?''

McGonagall nodded. '' O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s can be taken whenever you want, but you only can take it once. They are also only offered at the end of the year because all the exams have to be taken at the same time. Because all the theory exams are the same and they don't want you to pass information on.''

Harry continued as if he wasn't interrupted by a curious Hermione. ''As I was saying we will take our O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.' at the end of the year. Until then we will attend the fourth year classes to appease the school-contract we will be attending the fourth year classes. However I absolutely refuse to ever attend a class of divination again. I will drop that class and instead I will take ancient runes.''

''That can be arranger, Mr. Potter.'' The professor said. ''However ancient runes isn't a easy subject and you already missed a year. Are you sure you can attend fourth year classes?''

''No disrespect professor, but I am not some ordinary fourth year. I may not have taken this subject during school, but over the years I have read more than enough information about it that I shouldn't have any problems with mere fourth year classes, I probably wouldn't even have any problems with seventh year classes.''

''That is fine then.'' The professor agreed. ''Were there any other school related issues?''

''Yes there is one more.'' Daphne responded. ''According to the school rules as a married couple we have the right to attend classes together. Therefore I will be joining the Gryffindors in their classes.''

''You are indeed correct Mrs Potter. It is within your rights to ask for that and I will arrange it for you. Was there anything else?''

Both Potters gave the deputy and negative reply resulting in McGonagall saying. ''I will work on the schedule for both of you. They should be ready before lunch, please pick them up than. I will give you the morning off.'' She then addressed the two youngest in the room. ''Misses Granger and Davis, I am sure there are still some things you want to ask, but unlike Mr. and Mrs. Potter you have classes in the morning and it is already late so it is best if we retire for the evening.''

Both Hermione and Tracey looked reluctant, but stood up regardless when they saw McGonagall standing up. McGonagall picked up a note from her desk and handed it to Hermione. ''This is a standard note that allows you in the corridors after curfew. You can show it to a teacher of prefect if they see you on your way back. I expect it back during tomorrows lesson.''

Hermione accepted the note and left the office after saying goodbye to everyone.

''Now then if you three will follow me, I will show you where rooms are.'' The deputy told them while standing up and walking out of the door.

After they excited the office and McGonagall had locked it. They headed up the stairs to the third floor. Eventually they reached a painting of a pig with wings and stopped before it. ''This is the entrance to your room Ms. Davis., the password to enter is ''fugiens porcum ''. As you probably understand Ms. Davis having your own room is a privilege. If you abuse this privilege that I am afraid I have to revoke it, even if it is for your own safety.''

Tracey said that she understood and wished everyone a good night before telling the painting the password and disappearing inside.

After having said their goodbye to Tracey they continued their walk until they reach a painting on the fifth floor of Elvina the Gray.

After saying goodbye to the deputy, they gave the password and entered. Once they were inside they were greeted by Tammy. ''Welcome back my lord and lady.''

Harry asked the elf to wait a moment after that he looked at his wife who had been scanning the room with her wand since they entered it and asked, ''How bad is it?''

''Pretty bad, but nothing I can't remove,'' She replied, ''There are several listening charms, a spell recording charm and finally a charm which will put a tracking charm at everyone who enters. I am going to remove them now, give me a couple of minute and they will be gone.''

After she had said that, she began walking around the room, waving her wand and muttering spells for several minutes.

After that she walked to her daughters room. Upon entering the room she saw her child sound asleep. Daphne silently walked up to her and removed the tracking charm. After that she returned to Harry and removed the tracking charms on herself, Harry and Tammy.

''I have removed all the charms and put up some protection, so the same thing can't happen again.'' Daphne said, ''But this is only a temporary measure. We will have to put up something stronger soon. As the protection is now it can easily be broken by the old men''

Harry nodded knowing that protection strong enough to really stop the headmaster couldn't be put up in a couple of minutes. But at least this would slow him down somewhat and they would receive a warning if anyone destroyed their temporary wards.

He turned his attention to the patiently waiting house elf and ordered, ''I want you to go back to Potter manor and gather several of my elves. Order them to go to the cottage owned by the Potter family in Milham. Tell them to clean the house up and to put some protections around it.''

The elf looked confused for a moment unsure if she was allowed to say what she was thinking. Harry noticed her expression and asked what was wrong.

''Tammy is sorry for asking, but is master going to live there? Normally lord Potter lives is in Potter manor.'' The elf asked while still looking unsure if she really was allowed to question her master like that.

''Yes, we are going to live there.'' Harry answered the elf. ''Daphne and I have seen Potter manor and we think it is a bit large for only a family of three. It doesn't feel like home.''

The elf bowed, ''I will do as you asked master.''

''So what did you think of our little meeting?'' Harry asked Daphne.

''Tracey is with us. I have know her for a long time and I could see that she wasn't lying when she said that she wanted to continue our friendship. Her occlumency shields are unfortunately not yet strong enough to tell her any of the important stuff. If she is willing than I am going to teach her how to improve. I am not sure regarding Hermione, she is without a doubt your friend, but I am not sure who she would choose if she had to choose between us and Dumbledore. And since the main reason why she choose us over Dumbledore hasn't happened yet and if possible will never happened, it will be a bit more difficult to convince her. As for McGonagall she will help us, just like she will help any other student but for now her first loyalty lies with the headmaster. We have to watch out what we say to her.''

''Yes, I think you are right about McGonagall. I am pretty sure that the old man is being briefed at this very moment about our meeting with her.'' Harry said. '' Do you want to proceed as we planned?''

''Yes,'' Daphne replied '' We have a floo connection in this room so I can contact my contact at the Daily Prophet. I am confident that the reporters already received information from both people in the ministry and the students of the school. so it will be better if we give out a statement ourselves otherwise they will just make something up. We can also use the opportunity to subtlety remind them to what happens if you slander a head of a most ancient and noble house. That treat should even scare Skeeter of, even if it is only for a short while.'' She finished with a slightly evil grin.

''And I assume you still want me to ensure your name also comes out of the goblet tomorrow?'' Harry asked.

She gave him a look that basically stated that it was a stupid question that didn't even deserve answer.

''I know, I know'' He said after seeing her look.'' I just don't want to put you in anymore danger''

He held up a hand when she was about to interrupt and said. ''I know it's impossible to change your mind about this so I won't even try anymore.''

He took the miniature trunks out of his pockets and enlarged them. Out one of them he picked his trusty invisibility cloak and a map he hadn't used in many years.

''I just realized I kept my invisibility cloak and a marauders map in my trunk in my fourth year so we now have two of each.''

''That would be useful,'' Daphne commented. ''It makes moving around in this castle a lot easier.''

Harry swung the cloak over himself. ''I am going to the goblet now, I would wish you luck with the reporter, but knowing you he would need it more.'' With that he put up his hood, not missing her calling him a prat.

Standing outside the room he ticked the map with his wand and spoke. '' I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.''

The moment he said that from the point of his wand lines started to appear until eventually a entire map of Hogwarts had appeared. Harry saw that his way to the entrance hall was free so he slowly made his way through the castle until he was in the entrance hall.

In the middle of the hall stood the goblet of fire. Approximately a meter from the goblet was a circle that was glowing white and surrounded the goblet. He reconsidered it as the age line. Harry pulled out his wand scanning the line, making sure it doesn't do more than casting people out if they are too young. When he was satisfied that their weren't any additional protections he passed the age line easily. When he reached to goblet he pulled out a piece of parchment where Daphne's name was written on. The piece of paper came from a essay her younger self recently had turned in and she had gotten it back at the end of the year, with the rest of her work. They had decided to use this to point more suspicions towards the teachers and away from them self.

He then started casting spells at the goblet, making it accept that there were five champions. He then threw Daphne's stroke of paper in the fire under the fifth school.

Finished with his task, he started to clean up. He cast several spells that would erase his magical signature from the area and the goblet specifically.

After he had made sure that they couldn't trace the fifth champion to him he looked at his map and when he saw that there was once again a safe route he walked back to his room.

Back in his room he saw his wife sitting in one of the chairs writing something on a piece of parchment and looking satisfied. ''Everything went well I take it?'' Harry asked.

Daphne nodded, ''My contract was very surprised to see me, but he was more than willing to put our statement on the front page. They had already written something, but they thought our version was better. I even got a magical oath out of him that our story will be front page news and they won't alter our statement in any way. I even gave him one of our photo's for the trouble. I assume you managed to finish your task too?''

Harry gave her a cheeky grin and said. ''We will see tomorrow now wont we. Anyway what are you writing?''

''I am writing out what you need for your plan tomorrow.'' She wrote a few more lines and said. ''There done.''

He let out a slight yawn and said ''I think it is time we head to bed. We spend half the night drawing up the runes and today was a long day. Not to mention that tomorrow should also be quite tiring with all the questions we will get especially after tomorrows prophet and the choosing of the champions in the evening.''

Daphne nodded and after checking up on Lucy, they went on to bed. After they lied down and cuddled up together, they fell asleep within seconds.

The next morning owls were delivering the morning edition of the Daily Prophet with as promised, on the front page the statements of the Potters.

While the Potters who at this point where still peacefully asleep were not aware of it, their article caused quite a reaction to many people.

**The next morning: The burrow**

Molley Weasly was busy making breakfast and was humming a song softly. She missed having her children around. She hoped that there would be grandchildren soon, so that she could help raise them in the proper ways.

Her thoughts turned to her children. Bill and Charlie had left the country and she had no idea if either one was romantically involved. She was pretty sure they weren't otherwise they would have told their mother immediately.

Percy had just finished Hogwarts and had gotten a respectable job at the ministry. From what she has been told he is currently in a relationship with a Ms. Clearwater. She hadn't met the girl yet, but for now she was her best chance at having grandchildren.

Then there were the twins. She had given up hope about their future after hearing their O.W.L. scores. With such low scores they would never be able to get a proper job, and therefore neither a proper wife.

And finally her youngest two. Although she hated to say it but as Ronald was now it would take a miracle for him to get a girlfriend. Maybe she could convince the muggleborn he is friends with to spend the summer here and ''convince'' her to give him a chance. And then there was her only daughter, she was convinced she would make the perfect wife for Harry Potter as she has told her daughter for many years.

The owl bearing this morning Daily Prophet choose that moment to arrive and dropped the newspaper on the kitchen table. She paid the owl, glanced at the headline and continued to make breakfast. After several minutes she abruptly stopped working and looked at the headline again her mind not believing what her eyes tell her. After she realized that her eyes weren't playing tricks with her she screamed ''HE HAS DONE WHAT!?''

**The office of the minister of magic**

Fudge was having a good morning he heard from one of his departments that Potter had traveled back in time. He could use his position as minister to demand information from the boy. He was sure his friend Lucius would pay well for this kind of information. His happy face turned to ghostly white in seconds after receiving today's paper and looking at the front page.

''This can't be good.'' He said barely above a whisper.

Reactions of varying degree were heard throughout England. The one who was most happy about the article was without doubts the prophet, who sold more copies than ever before.


	5. The day of champions

**Chapter rewritten on 8/9/12**

**Chapter 4: ****The day of champions**

The two sleeping adult Potters were having a good night rest. It was nearing ten o'clock and they were still vast asleep. That was until a exited five year jumped atop of them and told them the obvious news that she was awake.

Daphne let out a long yawn and greeted her child. ''Morning Lucy, how are you?''

''I am hungry,'' She complained.

Daphne chuckled and said. ''Then let's see if we can get some breakfast okay?''

''Okay!'' the exited child chirped.

In the mean time Harry had called for Tammy and asked her to bring breakfast and today's newspapers. He had already used a Tempus charm to see the time, so he knew they were too late for breakfast in the great hall.

Moments later Tammy reappeared with the Potters breakfast and this morning's Daily Prophet. They all moved to their common room and ate the breakfast at one of the tables there. When they were finished Daphne took Lucy to get ready for the day.

Harry meanwhile looked at the newspaper Tammy had brought. Half the front page was filled with a photo that Harry recognised was made at Lucy's fifth birthday. It was a picture of Lucy blowing out the candles on her cakes with both her parents on her side. All three wearing big grins.

Harry then began reading the article:

**Boy-who-lived Time traveller?**

By special correspondent L. Lane.

_Manny of your readers may have heard the rumours that the boy-who-lived suddenly appeared during yesterdays morning breakfast in the great hall of Hogwarts looking considerably older then he should be. According to the rumours he was also accompanied by a small child who He claimed was his daughter Lucy. Also there if rumours were to believed was his wife the former Daphne Greengrass heiress to the most Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass. _

_The number of people who claimed this made it hard to believe that they were mere rumours, but now we can officially confirm it. Because yesterday evening we were visited by the lady Potter herself. With her she had official ministry documents that proved her status. She also had a written statement with her that she allowed us to print as long as we didn't edit anything out. The statement is as follows:_

**To confirm the rumours that most likely appeared with our arrival, We (Harry James Potter and ****Daphne ****Arianna**** Potter née Greengrass)**** want to inform you about the following fact; We indeed came back from the future. Our reasons for doing this has been discussed with the head of the DMLE and there has been a agreement to keep the reason silent. Harry Potter has accepted his title as lord Potter, he also accepted the title of acting head of house Black. This is because the current lord Black, Sirius Black was wrongfully imprisoned without a trial. We also have a daughter her name is ****Lucilla Astoria Potter**** and she is currently five year old.**

_That was the statement given to us by the Potters unedited. This statement my dear readers have answered some of our questions, but there are still many questions out there. Rest assured this reported will find out everything you might want to know._

_For more information on Harry Potter see page 2 _

_For more information on Daphne Potter see page 4_

_For more information on Sirius Black see page 6_

_For more information on the most Ancient and Noble houses of Potter, Black and Greengrass see page 7 _

Harry laid the paper back down. He had no interest to read any background information about himself nor about his wife and godfather. And there was little information he didn't know about the three houses mentioned on the seventh page.

Harry took a piece of parchment and scrabbled a quick note to Madame Bones telling her that he was sorry to include her in the article like that, but that it was the best excuses as why not to tell the reason for coming back. Harry knew if they had printed that Voldermort was still alive then he would most likely be called delusional attention seeker (again). He then called his elf and asked him to put the note on the desk of the head of the DMLE.

Daphne walked back in the room after she and her daughter had taken their shower and were dressed for the day. ''So, did they print what we gave them?'' She asked.

Harry nodded and said, ''Yes they did and I am glad you put up a owl direction ward otherwise we would probably have been woken up by more than one howler.

Daphne smiled and said, ''Why did you think I did it? I may have been tired, but I was awake enough to think of that. It wasn't exactly all that hard to do it.'' She gestured to a rather large box that stood in the corner of the room, from where he was sitting he could see quite a couple of envelopes including several red ones. ''We have a ward on us that make any owl who has letters for the three of drop the letter into that. The box is surrounded by several silencing wards and a couple protections ones. Now why don't you go take a shower and I will try to add a filter to the box's wards to show us if we have mail from certain people.''

After his morning ritual he listened his wife exploitation that the box now would turn blue if they received mail from someone who was entered into the filter. For now that was only Madame Bones and the Greengrass parents.

The time until lunch was spend on reinforcing the protections on the room. One of the first thing they changed was the password based protection of the portrait. Passwords wouldn't work anymore, now you had to place your hand on the portrait and it would recognise you magical signature. The protections were so that only Daphne's and Harry's signature would be accepted.

It was now also impossible for house elves to enter the room, expect for the elves that are bonded to the Potter family.

When it was time to for lunch, the three left their room and made their way down to the great hall. One they were inside the great hall they made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to each other with Lucy in the middle.

Even though it was Lucy who said she was hungry she didn't seem to notice the food that was in front of her. She was way to busy staring around the great hall. The hall was the strangest looking place she had ever seen. She also several people who she knew, but they looked different for some reason then that she remembered. She saw her aunt Tori sitting furthest from the table she was sitting at. They made eye contact with each other and she saw her aunt wave at her. She was about to return the wave when she heard someone shout.

Her attention was drawn to the front of the hall where she heard the shout come from and she saw it was a man dressed completely in black, He wore a grin that mad slightly scarred and she grabbed the hands over her parents who had also turned their attention to the scary looking man. She heard him shout. ''Potter fifty point from your house for skipping this morning's lessons.'' His grin disappeared when he saw that not only the points in the Gryffindor hourglass disappeared but also the points in the Slytherin hourglass.

''POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW.'' He shouted.

''Severus, please don't be so loud. You decreased the point yourself, what is the problem?'' Minerva asked from her seat at the head table.

''I gave that brat Potter a deduction, not someone of my own house.'' He replied while still angrily glaring at Harry.

''What you said could apply to a member of both our houses. That is why Hogwarts reduced points from both our houses. Besides I gave them both the morning of so that I could make a new schedule for them so your reduction was unjust and will be restored.'' After she said that the points in both hourglasses were restored.

She turned her attention to the Potters and said, ''Mr. and Mrs. Potter I have you schedule here. Could you please come collect it?

''I will get it.'' Harry said while standing up.

While her father walked up to the table were the scary man was sitting, Lucy tugged the sleeves of her mother sweater. ''That man looked scary.'' She muttered after she received her mother's attention.

Daphne obvious knew who her daughter was referring to. She wouldn't call the man scary rather, but she could understand how a five year could find him scary when he looked so gleeful when he deducted points.

''Don't worry,'' She reassured. ''He is harmless and if he ever does something I will blast him in the wall for you, okay?''

Lucy nodded believing her mother immediately and finally started eating.

The Gryffindors who had been sitting around her and had been looking suspiciously at the Slytherin at their table had been greatly surprised when they heard the snake promise her daughter something that is many Gryffindors dream. Maybe she isn't so bad they thought after hearing it.

Harry retrieved the schedule from the deputy headmistress, pointedly ignoring the scowling potions teacher. After he retrieved the schedule he walked back and noticed several people around Daphne were looking at her with a semblance of respect. He wondered what caused that.

After he sat back down he held the schedule between them so that they both could read them at the same time.

The schedule read

**Monday**

**08.00-10.00 potions **(s)

**10.15-12.15 Defence against the dark arts **(r)

**12.30-13.00 lunch**

**13.00-15.00 charms **(H)

**15.15-17.15 ****Transfiguration **(s)

**Tuesday**

**13.00-15.00 ancient runes **(r)

**00.00-01.00 astronomy **

**Wednesday**

**08.00-10.00 care of magical creatures **(s)

**10.00-12.15 history for magic **

**12.30-13.00 lunch**

**13.00-15.00 charms **(h)

**Thursday**

**10.00-12.15 defence against the dark arts **(r)

**12.30-13.00 lunch**

**13.00-15.00 history of magic **

**15.15-17.50 potions **(s)

**Friday**

**08.00-12.15 herbology **(h)

**12.30-13.00 lunch**

**13.00-15.00 transfiguration **(s)

''Well that could be worse.'' Harry said, ''The only subject we have today is transfiguration.''

Daphne nodded and said, ''You are right. It's a shame we have to attend the feast tonight otherwise we could have gone home for the weekend after transfiguration.''

''We are going home tomorrow?'' Lucy asked in a exited voice.

''Yes sweetheart, we are going home for the weekend we are also going to spend at grandpa and grandma.'' Harry said.

''Will aunt Tori be there too?'' She asked in a exited voice.

''I am afraid not.'' Harry said. When he noticed her crestfallen look he added, ''But she will be here the rest of the week so you can see her every day, expect in the weekends then you can see grandpa and grandma.''

Lucy got a big smile at hearing that. She didn't really understand why she never met her aunt Tori before, but she really liked her in the short time she know her.

''Really?'' Lucy asked and if possible her smile got even bigger.

''Really.'' Harry confirmed.

Although it was still weird for many people at the Gryffindor to see the daughter of Harry Potter, they still had to smile seeing such a exited young girl.

Suddenly the three Potters heard someone call them from behind them. ''Good afternoon Harry, Daphne.''

Hermione had arrived late for lunch. They were left out early with Herbology and she had wanted to spend some extra time researching in the library. When she noticed the time she had hastened to the great hall. Arriving in the hall she noticed her best friend and his wife sitting at the Gryffindor table and walked up to them. When she was behind them she greeted them. She then noticed the child sitting in between the one she just greeted. The child had also turned around when she heard her so she decided to introduce herself. She struck her hand out to the child and said. ''Hello I am ..''

She didn't get any further then that because Lucy had climbed out of her seat and had launched herself at Hermione. ''Auntie Granger!'' She exclaimed wile happily hugging her legs.

Hermione looked like a deer caught in headlights unsure what to do, especially as half of the Gryffindor started glancing at her included her little sister.

Taking pity on his friend Harry suggested. ''Lucy, why don't you finish your food. I am sure Hermione also likes some food.''

Lucy nodded enthusiastically and dragged her into a seat next to her which resulted Harry having to move a bit to the side.

''Hey Hermione, I see you have met my daughter.'' He said in good-natured tone.

Hermione tore her gaze away from the happily eating girl and looked at Harry. ''Yeah, I didn't thought she would react like that.''

''She was just happy to see you. It's been a while since she has seen you. Or at least a version of you.'' Harry responded.

''She can't pronounce my name cant she?'' She inquired, still remembering how Emma used to call her when she was younger.

Harry shook his head and said. ''She managed to mangle your name in many variations until we eventually thought her to call you by your last name.''

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, giving a couple glances to the child to her side and eventually spoke up. ''I am not sure what it means to be a godmother, but I would like to spend some more time with her.''

Beaming at his friend, Harry said. ''I am sure she will like that, Hermione.''

After several minutes of peaceful eating Hermione turned to Harry again and asked. ''Harry? Can I ask you another thing about yesterday?''

''Sure, just remember there are some things I can't tell you, until you lean to protect yourself properly against mental intrusions.''

Hermione nodded. She had of course read up on legamacy after yesterday's meeting and she could understand why he couldn't tell her everything. She had already found several books that described how to protect you mind, but she hadn't had any time yet to read them yet.

''What exactly are the most Ancient and Noble houses? You talked about it yesterday morning and it was in the newspaper the morning, but it was all a bit vague.''

''The most Ancient and Noble houses were the fifteen families that founded the Wizengamot. Over the years several of the houses died out. Currently there are only seven houses left. Commonly referred to as 'the seven'. Even to this day the houses are very strong both politely and financially. The seven houses are: Potter, Black, Bones, Longbottem, Greengrass, MacDougal and Nott''

''Wow.'' Hermione said. ''And both of you are members of a most Ancient and Noble house then?''

''Not completely,'' Daphne said. ''There are basically multiple ranks within a house. There are members, heads, and heirs. If you are a member, than you have the protection of your house and you are usually given a allowance out of the family vault until you are of age, but basically nothing more. If you are the heir or heiress, than you will succeed the head of the family if he dies and you can vote in the lords place if the current lord is unfit to vote. If a heir is underage then the tasks will be performed by the man or wife of the head or close relation, until the heir can do itself. If your are the head of a family than you are allowed to appoint a heir, vote in the Wizengamot, cast members out of the family, place people under the family protection and accept contracts that concerns the family.''

Daphne paused and looked at Hermione and asked. ''You understand everything so far?''

Hermione nodded and said ''I think so''

''Good.'' Daphne said ''As you probably already figured out this means we are not just members of the most Ancient and Noble houses. I am a member of house Potter, and a heir of house Greengrass. Harry is a head of house Potter and heir of house Black. Lucy is the current heir of house Potter.

''I see'' said Hermione seemingly thinking trough all the information she got. Harry seeing his change started to eat again now Hermione was distracted.

After five minute Hermione spoke again and asked. ''beside you, how many heirs are here on Hogwarts?''

Harry swallowed a bite and said, ''Strangely enough, All of them are actually year mates of us. Well except for Lucy. So knowing you, you probably already know the names.''

Hermione thought for a moment then she began. ''Well you already told me Potter, Black and Greengrass, that leaves Bones, Longbottem, MacDougal and Nott. The only Bones I can remember is the Hufflepuff Susan Bones. Eh for Longbottem, Neville? There are multiple people of the MacDougal family in Hogwarts, but I believe the one in fourth year's name is Murron.''

''Almost entirely good. The only family were you were wrong was MacDougal. Murron MacDougal is a third year. The fourth year's name is Morag.'' Harry corrected her.

Daphne had at this point finished her meal and said. ''I am going to get our books for the day. See you at transfiguration.''

''See you at transfiguration.'' He replied.

''Harry?'' Hermione said after Daphne was out of earshot.'' Can I ask how the two of you ended up together? Because the Harry I knew is pretty much against everything Slytherin.''

Harry shrugged and said. ''It's a bit of a long story, but for now you could say that I had bit of growing up and I realised that the world is black and white. And that being Slytherin doesn't mean that you are evil nor does being Gryffindor mean being good.''

''I see ,'' Hermione said. ''I hope to hear that story some time. I take it that Ron didn't react too well too your new outlook. Is that why you called him Weasley instead of Ron?''

Harry snorted. ''Saying he didn't react well would be a gross understatement. You know him, even if you give him logical argument he will always stick to the whole Slytherins are evil thing. So no he and I weren't exactly friends anymore when we went back.'' Harry looked around the table and asked. ''Where is he anyway? I would have expected him to come ranting at me for betraying Gryffindor and stuff like that.''

"I heard he received a howler this morning during breakfast. I am not sure what it said because I had already left for the library, but it seems he is avoiding everyone as much as possible.''

''Ah.'' Was Harry elegant reply.

After they had finished their food Harry asked Lucy ''Ready to see what the professor is going to teach us?''

''Yeah!'' Lucy exclaimed enthusiastic.

Hermione looked surprised at hearing this. ''She is going to attend the lessons with us?''

''Some of them.'' Harry confirmed. ''She likes to see magic being performed so I think she will enjoy transfiguration, but I am not letting her anywhere near Snape.''

''Professor Snape.'' She corrected automatically.

Harry shook his head if only she knew what that man had done in his life. ''Come on Lucy, let's go.''

Lucy climbed out of her seat and gave her waiting father a hand and held her other hand expectantly out towards the sitting Hermione. ''Are you coming too auntie Granger?''

Hermione was about to say no, because she wasn't finished yet, but one look at the hopeful looking face of Lucy changed her mind. She stood up, accepted the hand and said. ''Of course.''

With that the trio left the hall and walked to the first floor where the transfiguration class was located.

Daphne was already waiting for them in front of the classroom. ''Survived the integration about how we gotten together?'' She asked Harry.

''How did you...?'' Hermione began.

''I know you.'' Was the simple reply from Daphne.

At this point McGonagall had arrived and unlocked the door so they could enter. The three Potters and Hermione walked in and sat down next to each other.

Over the next couple of minutes the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins students arrived. Moments before the lesson was set to begin, a very red-faced Ronal Weasley stormed into the room.

He stood a moment in the entrance of the room. His eyes rooming around the room glaring at everyone seated. His glare intensified when he saw Harry and Daphne. When McGonagall told him to sit down, he hastily made his way to a desk in the corner of the room.

The first half or the lesson was for a lack of better terms; utterly boring. McGonagall was explain the basic theory of the vanishing spell. Harry had after only a couple of minutes silently conjured a set of crayons and gave that together with a piece of parchment to his daughter. Who looked just as utterly bored as he was. He spend the rest of the theory part of the lesson watching his daughter draw some of the most interesting ''creatures'' he had ever seen. He could safely say that was far more interesting then listen to the theory.

Finally it was time for the practical part. For the practical part they got the assignment to vanish the slug that McGonagall gave you.

Both Harry and Daphne vanished the slug nonverbal within moment of receiving it. Manny people in the class looked utterly shocked at seeing this.

Harry rolled his eyes seeing this and thought. 'Did they honestly thought we would have trouble with something we learned a decade ago.'

He looked at Daphne and although she hid it well, she too seemed annoyed by the class reaction.

He turned his attention to his daughter who was staring very intensively at the slug on the desk of Tracey, who was sitting in front of them.

''What are you doing?'' He asked Lucy.

''I am trying to make the slug disappear like you and mommy did.'' She said seriously.

After seeing her determent face, Harry thought. 'Why not?'

He gave his wand to the little girl and said. ''If you want to make it disappear, than you have to aim carefully at the slug and say _Evanesco _while concentrating very hard on the image of it disappearing in your head.''

Lucy took the wand reverently, feeling very proud that her daddy trusted her with his wand. Especially after she had been told that the wand is the most important procession of a witch or wizard.

She aimed her wand carefully with both her wand and said, ''_ Evanesco'' _while thinking very hard on making it disappear.

To her disappointment and her parents surprise, half the slug disappeared.

''Well done Ms. Davis. You are the first person after the Potters who managed to at least partly vanish you slug. Five points to Slytherin.'' McGonagall commented.

''That wasn't me professor, the spell came from behind me.'' Tracey admitted.

McGonagall looked who was behind the girl and only saw Daphne and Lucy with a wand in their hands. Making in her head the only logical conclusion she asked Daphne. ''I understand why this is easy for you Mrs. Potter, but why did you interfere in other students work?''

''Actually professor, my husband thought it was a good idea to give our daughter a wand and tell her what spell to use. You can see the result for yourself.'' She said with a look that was somewhere between pride for what her daughter did and annoyance for being singled out like that.

''Are you saying that a four year old girl managed to do something sooner than the rest of the students in the class?'' She asked in a unbelieving tone.

''I am five!'' Lucy loudly exclaimed feeling insulting being called four. 'Honestly' she thought 'she wasn't some little four year old.'

''I am sorry Ms. Potter I meant no disrespect. Are you really responsible for partially vanishing the slug?'' The professor asked.

''I wanted to do the same thing as mommy and daddy did and daddy said if I wanted to make it disappear than I had to aim his wand at the slug, concentrate very hard and say _Evanesco. _But I couldn't do it. The slug is still there.'' She finished in a sad tone.

Harry gave his daughter a sideway hug and said. ''You did great. No one else in this class manage to do that and you don't even have your own wand yet.''

Daphne gave a sideway hug from the other side and said. ''Your father is right your did great. I couldn't do that at your age.''

Hearing the praise from her parent got the smile back on the little girl.

McGonagall still looked like she didn't believe it until Hermione confirmed it that she saw the spell being cast by Lucy.

The rest of the class was rather uneventful through it seems most student were more motivated to do the spell properly. Harry thought it was because they didn't wanted to be outdone by a little girl.

After the lesson ended the Potters made their way back to their chamber, having enough of the starring for a while.

Once they reached the room Harry saw that their post box was glowing blue. ''So how does this work?'' Harry asked Daphne since she created the filter. ''We know we have mail from someone we added to the list, but how do we know which letter it is.'' He had no interest to go through all those letters at the moment looking for the correct one.

''Oh I spelled it so you only have to say 'receive' and they will be send out of the box.''

As she said the word, a single letter flow out of the box toward her and the box stopped glowing blue. She easily caught the envelope and asked. ''Are you expecting anything?''

''I send a note to Madame Bones explaining why we didn't want to mention why we came back and why we implied that she agreed that it had to be kept silent.''

Daphne nodded and realised that they probably should have discussed that with her when they were there yesterday instead of releasing it in a statement like that, but they had a lot on their head yesterday and completely forgot it.

She took the letter out of its envelope and quickly read it trough. When she was finished reading she said. ''She wasn't happy that she was mentioned like that, but she seemed to agree with you reasoning that it has to kept silent for now.''

Daphne looked thoughtful for a moment and said, ''Harry, I have been thinking do you think we can use Rita Skeeter in our plans?''

''You must think she is, otherwise you wouldn't bring it up.'' Harry said with a faint smile.

''She is good in gathering information and we still have that book she wrote about Dumbledore in one of our trunks. I am sure she would like to publish it earlier this time around.'' Daphne said

''Yes, but what prevent her from slandering us. She seemed to practically fond of it in my fourth year.'' Harry countered. ''Heck I am actually surprised she hadn't a article in this morning Daily Prophet. ''

''You underestimate your position in society. In the previous timeline you hadn't even picked up your position as heir let alone the position as lord you now hold. Rita is many things, but she isn't stupid enough to slander the head of most ancient and noble house, unless she can get away with it. Besides we know a lot of information about important people that I am sure she would want. If we make her swear a magical oath that forces her not to write something bad about, our allies and those under our protection in exchange for this information. ''

Harry got a calculated look in his eyes and said, ''You are right, if we can get her to make that oath than not only wont we have to deal with one of the most annoying persons in the press we can also use her to destroy our enemies in the eyes of the public. So do we contact her or do we wait for her to come to us?''

''It's probably better if we wait for her. It give us a better position during negations if she thinks we are indulging her and instead of the other way around. She probably will be there during the weighting of the wand. We can talk with her then.

Harry agreed with her and they spend the rest of the time until dinner playing memory with Lucy.

When it was almost time for dinner they called Tammy.

With a pop she appeared and asked how she could help.

''Harry and I have to go to the Halloween feast. We are not sure how long it is going to take so can you make dinner for Lucy and make sure she goes to bed at eight?'' Daphne asked

''Yes mistress, Tammy can do that is there anything else Tammy can do for mistress?''

''Tammy, you can sense the protective wards in this chamber right?'' Harry asked.

'' Yes master, I like all the Potter elf can sense the ward you put up.''

''Good than I want you to take Lucy to Greengrass manor if anyone tries to take down the wards and tell lord and lady Greengrass we will contact them soon. Do that always if we ask you to look after Lucy in this room until I tell you otherwise.'' Harry said.

''Tammy will do that master.'' The elf said and after she had bowed to them she popped away.

After ten minutes she returned with the meal and Harry and Daphne hugged Lucy and said their goodbye to her and left after making her promise to listen to Tammy.

''So how do you think they will react when our name comes out of the goblet?'' Harry asked while walking down to the great hall.

''Most will probably be shocked, we seem to have that effect on people lately. Maxime and Karkaroff will probably be angry again and Dumbledore will try to demand information again.'' Daphne replied.

Harry snorted at that. "I like to see him try.''

They walked silently for a moment when Harry said with a smirk. ''Do you think Fleur will call me a little boy again?''

''Doubt it, you are older now maybe now she will try the opposite.'' Daphne answered

Harry gave her a questioning look and said. ''Opposite?''

With a fake French accent and a air of superiority she said. ''Madame Maxina! Zey are saying zat zey are competing, zey can't compete zey are too old.''

Harry had to laugh at her. ''She wasn't too bad after I saved her sister in the lake.''

''True, I will try to be nice to her. She was one of our better healers after all. Its thanks to that spell that she invented that I can stare at your gorgeous eyes of you without your glasses hiding them. Anyway are you sure of letting Crouch keep his cover for now?'' Daphne asked.

''Yes, as long as Fudge is still minister than the ministry is pretty useless. So we can't involve them until he is replaced. Besides he is directly responsible for the dead of Cedric, for that I will make him suffer for a while.'' Harry replied. "And we don't want Voldemort to be any more suspicions then he probably already is.''

After reaching the great hall, they made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione at the G Gryffindor table and started to eat.

You could see how exited everyone was by the tournament because they didn't even bother the pair. Except for a couple of people who asked if they know who would be chosen and were promptly ignored.

After two hours the meal was finished and Dumbledore stood up. He waved his wand and all the light were dimmed expect for the blue flames of the goblet.

"Students, friends and guests the goblet of fire is ready to choose the champions any minute now.''

After a couple of minutes a piece of paper came out of the fire and Dumbledore caught it. Unfolding the paper he exclaimed. ''The champion for Dumstrang is Victor Krum.''

The hall exploded in a loud applause for the popular quidditch player. Harry noticed that the girls in the hall were a lot more enthusiastic with the applauding then the guys.

''Very good Mr. Krum, Please make your way over to the room to my left.'' The Hogwarts headmaster said while indicating said room with his hand.

After Krum had left, another name came out of the goblet. ''The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour. ''

There was another round of applause this time for the part veela. This time it seems that the males in the were more enthusiastic although there were also a lot of blank stares toward the Beauxbatons champion.

''Well done Ms. Delacour please join Mr. Krum in the room.'' Dumbledore said.

After that the third name out of the goblet. ''The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory''

There was the loudest applause yet after hearing this name. This was mainly because Hogwarts had considerably more students in the hall, who applauded for their own school.

"Good job Mr. Diggory please join the other champions. We will be there momentarily.''

Dumbledore started to address the crowd, ''I am sure you will support the chosen champions. The first task will be at ...'' At that moment the goblet flared up again and Dumbledore read out. ''Harry Potter.''

There was a complete silence while everyone turned to watch the Potter lord, apparently to shocked to say anything. Harry and Daphne themselves got a look of annoyance on their faces.

''Harry, could you plea-'' That was as far as Dumbledore got because a fifth piece of paper sprang out of the goblet. Dumbledore caught the paper and read out. ''Daphne Potter.''

The name of the second Potter seemed to bring everyone out of the shock that the name of the first brought. Several shouts of cheaters were heard in the hall, along with several that were less nice.

Harry had enough of the insult hurled toward them and took out his wand. He cast a spell that resulted in a sound similar to someone scratching his nails over a school blackboard, significantly amplified.

Even he himself cringed from his own spell, but at least he attained the results he was hopping for since the entire hall was silent.

His eyes went over the hall glaring at everyone. ''I would appreciate it if you people at least take the time for a investigation instead of immediately hurling insults and accusations. I did not enter myself into this tournament. And before you begin I will take a magical oath to prove this.'' He then pointed his wand upwards and said. ''I Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that I did not enter myself in the tournament that is known as the Tri-wizard tournament. ''

Daphne stood up beside him and took her own oath. ''As you can see we are both still very much alive.'' Harry said. He then turned his wand at Dumbledore, his actions was mirrored by Daphne. ''I admit in my past I was also chosen as champion, but Daphne never was. You wouldn't know something about this sir? Last time after I was entered you supposedly investigated who put me in the goblet, but conveniently you never found anything out. Or maybe you didn't want anyone to know the results about your investigation? Maybe it was you who entered us, or someone on your orders. Perhaps it is for the best if you also give a magical oath that you don't know who entered us, after all as headmaster of Hogwarts you had the most to gain from having three champions.''

Harry's little rant resulted everyone, teaches include staring at the headmaster expectedly seeing how he was going to react to those accusations.

As for Dumbledore he knew perfectly well who had entered Harry into the tournament. Did that imposter really think he wouldn't see the difference between a imposter and one of his best friends. He figured that the imposter must work for Voldermort and that he most likely wanted to enter Harry in to the tournament for some reason. He figured that he could use this situation to test the boy again and at the same time figure something out to show the world that Voldermort was still alive. He only didn't understand why he would also the Greengrass heir. Regardless for the reasons they were entered had to respond on the child's accusations.

''I assure you Mr. Potter I did not enter you in the tournament and you have no right to make demand for oaths like that.'' He reprimanded. ''Now can you and Mrs. Potter join me and the champions so we can discuss this.''

''So unlike us you refuse something that could easily show the truth and you want us somewhere were there aren't so many people listening.'' Harry said at such a volume that he was heard by a large part of his own table and part of the table next of him.

With that Harry and Daphne walked toward the room Dumbledore wanted him in. He had lowered his voice deliberately when made his last comment in compression to the volume he was using when he addressed the entire hall. He had done this so that Dumbledore couldn't counter what he said. And he could trust the Hogwarts rumour mill to make sure that by tomorrow morning everyone would know what he had said.

Once they entered the room they got questioning looks from the other champions. It was again Fleur who asked the questing. ''What is it? Did they send you to collect us?''

They didn't have time to answer because only mere moment after she said that the teachers and the ministry people entered the room.

Dumbledore stormed over to the Potters, looked Harry directly in the eyes and asked. ''Did either of you enter your name in the goblet?''

''Neither of us put our own name in the goblet headmaster. Unless you are going senile then I can understand it, but if you are not then I thought you would be able to at least be able to remember the oaths we made less than five minutes ago.'' Harry said. '' I also would appreciate it if you didn't try legilimency on me, you know that that is illegal.''

Dumbledore was stunned that he encountered solid shields on a person who's defences ware always non-excited.

''I am sorry my boy but I just wanted to be sure you were speaking the truth.'' The old man say.

''I don't care what you want headmaster, If you ever try to use legilimency on me than I will make sure the DMLE will know.'' Harry said.

''You insufferable brat, who do you think you are threatening the headmaster? You are just as arrogant as you father.'' Snape shouted.

Harry pulled his wand and said. ''Don't you dare to insult my father, death eater.'' He pointed his wand at Snape and a orange beam came out of wand.

Snape eyes went wide and he fell to the ground completely motionless.

''MR. POTTER!'' Dumbledore roared.

''What?'' Harry snapped

''How dare you attack a teacher? You could be expelled for this.'' Dumbledore asked.

''I am no longer a little boy who will let himself get insulted by a death eater. Besides you can't expel me thanks to the binding contract of the goblet of fire, I have to attend this school until the tournament is over and we were already planning to leave the school at the end of the year.'' Harry said.

Dumbledore sighted this Harry Potter proved to be too uncontrollable he needed to do something about it soon.

''We will talk about this later. For now let's discuss what to do about the tournament. But before that please undo the spell you put on professor Snape.'' Dumbledore said.

''No.'' Harry said flatly.

''No? What do you mean no? You will do this.'' Dumbledore said.

''Or else what? You are one of the strongest wizards alive right? Surely you can undo a spell cast by a fourth year.'' Harry said.

Dumbledore sighted again and started casting spells on the still form of the potions master.

After ten minutes of casting spells nothing had changed and the headmistress of Beauxbatons had enough. ''Dumbledore ,this has gone on long enough. We are here to discuss the tournament, not to see you feel at reviving one of you staff.''

''I guess you are right.'' Dumbledore said while feeling very irritated because he couldn't undo the spell. ''What are we going to do?''

''I demand that Dumstrang is also allowed two more champions like Hogwarts.'' Karkaroff said.

''That's impossible,'' Crouch said, ''After the goblet had chosen the champions, it can't be lighted again until it's time for the next tournament.''

''Than disqualify the two Potters.'' Igor said. ''They said it themselves they didn't enter themselves. ''

''Again that would be impossible, as Mr. Potter already said, at the moment their name came out of the goblet a binding contract was formed.'' The ministry official said.

''Fine so we can't enter additional champions and we can't disqualify, but that still hasn't solved our problems.'' Karkaroff said.

''Actually, we have something prepared in case this happened.'' Daphne said.

''What do you mean?'' Dumbledore asked.

''Like Harry said in the great hall in the previous timeline he also was forced to compete. Him entering caused him quite a bit trouble because almost no one believed he didn't enter the tournament. Because that we prepared a contract that hopefully will make it clear that Harry didn't enter himself and couldn't care less about winning the tournament.'' Daphne said.

''What is this contract?'' Igor said.

Daphne pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it over to Karkaroff. She said, ''This contract was originally written with Harry in mind but it can also apply to me. Because the contract formed by the goblet only forces us to participate and has no real meaning at who wins, means that we can use this contract to settle our matters.''

Igor accepted the document and read out load.

''_If a member of house Potter manages to have the highest score at the end of the tournament than the champion with the second highest score will be declared the winner.'' _

''That sounds reasonable but why would you give at the change of eternal glory and the price money?'' Fleur asked, speaking for the first time.

''Eternal glory? Price money? I am already one of the most famous people of our time for surviving the killing curse and compared to the Potter fortune the price money is absolute nothing.'' Harry said.

Fleur had to admit he was right even she knew about the stories of the Boy-Who-Lived and how much money the most ancient and noble houses of England supposedly had.

''Do the heads of the schools agree with the contract?'' Daphne asked.

They all three agreed with it and the three heads and the two Potters signed the contract. After it was signed it glowed a bit, making it official.

After the contract was signed Madame Maxine had one last question. ''Wile I am grateful that you tried to make it fair by taking yourself basically out of the competition. If you knew that you would be entered why didn't you try to prevent it?''

Harry sighted that was actually a pretty good question. Maybe it were only the British wizard who lacked common sense he wondered. ''This is because we aren't allowed to tell what will happen to the future by decree of the head of the British DMLE. The only option left would be to mess with the goblet itself. And we seriously had no idea how that things works and you shouldn't mess something that has the ability to create contracts that can take your magic away with only a slip of paper.''

The headmistress of Beauxbatons had to agree they had a point. Anyone with even a bit of conmen sense wouldn't try to mess with a magical artifact like that.

Since the disputes seemed to be settled Bagman continued his introduction of the tournament. ''Well then now that that is settled let's start the explanation of the tournament shall we? The first task will be on November the twenty-fourth you will get no prior knowledge of what the task entails and you are only allowed to have your wand on you when you start the task.'' Bagman said while looking at the five champions.

''Are there any questions?'' After getting a negative response from the champions he continued, ''You are not allowed to ask for help for the tournament to a teacher or a minister official. That being said I wish you all the best of luck.''

After that the two foreign headmasters took their champions and left. Cedric was also about to leave when Harry asked him to inform all the houses what happened tonight especially about the oaths and the contract.

Cedric agreed to do that, after hearing Harry himself wasn't able to do that because he wouldn't be there for the weekend.

The two Potters were also leaving when they were stopped by the headmaster. He said, '' Harry, I must speak with you about what happened tonight. Could you please join me in my office?''

Harry sighted. ''Headmaster we already have been over this. So don't bother. Goodnight headmaster.''

With that they left, leaving behind a annoyed headmaster and a potions master who laid on the ground forgotten.


	6. The first week back

**Chapter rewritten on 8/11/12**

**Chapter 5:****The first week back**

The next morning Daphne slowly awoke and saw that besides her the bed was empty. She frowned for a moment then she decided to check up why Harry wasn't still in bed. She put on a bath robe and walked to their common room.

When She entered the room she saw that her husband was sitting next to their 'post box' and to his right was a pile of letters she assumed he already read.

''Couldn't sleep?'' she asked him.

Harry looked up from the letter he was reading and shook his head. '' I had a dream about the attack on Greengrass manor. I couldn't sleep anymore after that.''

Daphne placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and said. ''Like you said it will not happen again, we will make sure of that.''

Harry nodded at that. ''Anyway, since I could sleep, I decided to start looking trough the post.''

''Was there anything interesting?''

''There was a pretty accurate article regarding what happened last night in the prophet. They imply that Dumbledore is to blame because he refused to make that oath. Other than that there were several letters from people demanding information. There were also letters congratulating us on our marriage, although I am not entirely sure of 'good job in marrying a pureblood' is a compliment. Then of course there were a couple of howlers. I am glad that you're box managed to transform them in regular letters.''

He then picked up a letter from the stack he had already read. ''And then there were these.'' He spat out clearly disgusted by them.

Daphne accepted the letter and started to read it trough.

_Dear lord Potter,_

_I lord Malfoy, head of the noble house of Malfoy herby offer you a most generous offer. I offer you a marriage contract between your daughter and my oldest son. Your daughter will be my sons second wife and is therefore able to keep the Potter line and therefore keep the noble line alive. For this generous offer we expect a dowry of no less than fifty thousand _Galleons_. _

Yours sincerely,

_Lucius Malfoy_

''There were several more letters like that.'' Harry commented after he saw she was finished reading.'' Bunch of vultures probably only she the titles.''

"Can't say I didn't expect this, Lucy stands to inherit quite a bit if we die, especially so if we inherit the Black and Greengrass titles before we move on. And people want to marry her to improve their own position.'' Daphne said.

"Like that is ever going to happen. She is free to decide who she wants to marry when she is older, we are not going to force her into a contract like Dumbledore try to do to me. '' Harry said in serious tone.

"What are we going to do with that contract anyway? The contract is active again now that we are back.'' Daphne asked.

"Not sure,'' He said while shrugging his shoulders. "We could invite her parents to discuss dissolvent in the near future.''

Daphne nodded. ''I just want that done as soon as possible. I have no intentions of sharing you and I am sure that Dumbledore can use that contract to screw things up somehow.''

''Don't worry, I know this is important, but for now Voldemort is a bigger threat and has to be dealt with after that we can really start working on neutralising Dumbledore.'' Harry said. ''Now why don't you take a shower and I will see if I can get Lucy out of her bed.

''Good luck with that.''

After thirty minutes everyone was ready and the three Potters made their way to breakfast.

The hall went silent when they entered and once they were seated, the whispering started. Harry and Daphne ignored the whispers. Lucy however didn't even seemed to notice since she had her full concentrations at the task at hand, eating her breakfast.

'At least this is better than the glares from last time.' Thought Harry while subtlety putting up a privacy ward around the three Potters.

''It seems our plans worked somewhat.'' Harry said to Daphne.

''A simple contract, a vow and making sure the right people got the knowledge.'' She said with a smirk. ''That is all it took to get most people sympatric to us or at least neutral. And thanks to this morning Daily Prophet everyone will know what we did and that under Dumbledore's watch two people were entered in the tournament who didn't enter themselves.''

''How long do you think it will take before people will figure out the vow is useless and the contract has a major flaw in it?'' Harry asked.

''I doubt they will figure it out before we will tell them and that won't be anytime soon. '' Daphne replied.

They were interrupted in their conversation when they saw someone screaming to them. Unfortunately or fortunately depending how you looked at it, they didn't hear him thanks to the privacy ward, who blocked both sound going in and out of the ward area.

Harry pulled the ward down and asked. ''Sorry, can you repeat that Weasley?''

Meanwhile in his anger Ron had turned a interesting shade of red. His angry mood had kept increasing the last two days. First his breakfast was interrupted by the two people in front of him. Then it turns out one of those people is his supposedly best friend Harry. The other however was really the one who got his blood boiling, it was a Slytherin who claimed to be married to his friend. She must have used some kind of dark magic to accomplish that because his mother always told him that Harry would end up with Ginny. He had tried to warn his friend, but he didn't listen. Then he sprouted some kind of nonsense about being time travellers and he had the nerve to disobey the great Albus Dumbledore before leaving the hall and not to be seen for the rest of the day. The entire day everyone seemed to want to talk about those two, as if the-boy-who-lived wasn't famous enough already. Then yesterday his breakfast was interrupted again. This time it was in the form of a howler. His mother had caught wind of what happened the day before and she wasn't happy. Apparently she expected him to both send the news immediately after it happened to her and to stop him from disobeying the headmaster. He was so ashamed form the howler that he had spend both dinner and lunch in the kitchen instead of attending the feast in the great hall. Then when he arrived in the Gryffindor common room he heard that both Harry Potter and the Slytherin bitch entered the tournament and apparently the were blaming the headmaster. And people believed it too! And now they even have the nerve to ignore him.

"I said, Why did you enter in to the tournament and what is that snake and snake spawn doing at this table.'' He half asked, half shouted.

"Didn't you hear what happened or read this morning Prophet?'' Harry asked deciding to ignore the later part of the redheads question for now.

"What are you talking about and why would I read a newspaper.'' He exclaimed.

Harry groaned in frustration. He knew Ron would never read something voluntary but he had faith in the Hogwarts rumour mill to have informed the guy.

''Weasley, both me and Daphne swore a oath on our life and magic that we didn't put our own name in to the goblet. And since we are still alive, it proofs that we didn't enter ourselves.'' Harry said.

"You obviously cheated, you are married to a filthy Slytherin so you probably used dark magic to enter the tournament.'' Ron ranted.

'Did he even hear a word I said to him' Harry thought.

''Weasley, I honestly could care less what you think, so let's just agree that we will disagree over this and move on with our live.'' Harry said.

"I knew it, I am right so you are giving up trying to convince me.'' Ron said.

'This is getting really annoying.' Harry thought.

Harry glanced to his side and saw that his daughter was finished eating and was now curiously watching the loudmouth. He made eye contact with his wife and a silent message was sent. She nodded, she too wanted get away from the redhead. They could eat breakfast somewhere else.

"'Weasley, believe what you want to believe, but the evidence is there. Now if you excuse me I have to talk to McGonagall.''

After that the three Potters left a sputtering Ron Weasley behind and made their way to the head table. Daphne was about to speak to McGonagall when she was interrupted by the headmaster.

Dumbledore already knowing what they came here to do said. ''Harry, I am afraid I can't let you leave the castle. We have much to discuss and I am afraid you can only leave after you told me everything.'' The old man said.

Ignoring him Daphne said. ''Professor McGonagall we are here to tell you that we will leave for the weekend on family business. ''

"I already told you, you can't leave.'' The headmaster said.

''Do you understand professor McGonagall.'' Daphne continued.

''The headmaster said ….'' She began weakly.

"The headmaster had nothing to do with this. If there is nothing else?'' she waited a couple of second. ''No? then we are leaving. Have a nice weekend.''

The three turned around and had walked a couple of steps away from the table when the headmaster gained the attention of the whole hall by loudly saying. ''Come back here right now you are not allowed to leave.''

Harry slowly turned around and said. ''You have no right to keep us here. So I suggest you don't attempt to.''

"But I really need to talk to you.'' Dumbledore said.

''About what.'' Harry replied.

''It's better if we discuss this in my office, if you would follow me than we could do it now.'' The Headmaster said.

''If you don't tell us what this is about than we will leave.'' Harry said.

''I need to know what you did to professor Snape because we couldn't revive him.

''Don't worry, Snape will wake up before Monday.'' Harry said. ''At least I thinks so.'' He added after that sounding totally unconcerned

Daphne said. ''I think we wasted enough time on this, let's go.''

This time the headmaster didn't interfere when they were leaving. It wouldn't do if the public saw him arguing too much with the boy.

The first stop after they had left the castle was Gringotts, they had some shopping to do during the weekend and they needed their money for that. First they got to their vault. A journey Lucy greatly enjoyed, because she asked if they could ride it again some times. After that they exchanged their Galleons for pounds.

The next destination for the three was Greengrass manor were they left Lucy in the care of her grandparents for the day. Daphne had after that apparated to her home in Milham. When she was there she checked the work the elf's had done and started the long process of adding her own security wards to it.

Harry however had another destination. He put a notice-me-not spell on himself and then apparated to street with houses that all looked almost exactly the same. He had apparated to the place where before the war his worst memories came from. He had apparated to Privet Drive.

He walked up to number four, knocked on the door and let the notice-me-not spell on himself fall. Moments later a person stood in front of him he hadn't seen in many years.

''Yes, can I help you?'' The person asked.''

''Hello aunt Petunia'' Harry greeted the person standing in front of him casually.

Daphne had been busy constructing the wards now for over a hour. It was strange for her to see the house she had lived in for the last couple of years, yet it was slightly different. All the security had to be reapplied again too.

Suddenly she heard a pop nearby and she turned to see Harry appear holding a large stone. She had offered to go with him, but he had told her that this was something he had to do on his own. ''I see you were successful.''

Harry nodded. ''Let's put up as much as we can today. Then we can go shopping tomorrow.''

They worked for a couple of hours more before they called it a day. They apparated back to Greengrass manor where they had lunch. During lunch they told the real story of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black and of his upcoming trial. Lord Greengrass promised them that if the story proved to be true then he would support them in the wizengamot.

The next day was spend shopping for furniture for their home. They couldn't take the furniture of their in the future with them because even with shrinking charms there were limits to what they could take with them.

The shopping proved to be a wonderful experience for the three Potters. It was the first time as far as Lucy could remember that she ever was in places like that. The two elder Potters were just glad to be to walk in the open without any immediate death threat.

After dropping the stuff at their home they had one last meal at the Greengrass household and after promising to visit soon they left for Hogwarts.

On Monday morning they allowed Lucy to have a lie-in. The first class of the day was Potions and it was decided that is wasn't wise to have to have three Potters in the same room as Snape. They also didn't want her anywhere close to defense against the dark arts professor. So they wouldn't see her anymore until lunch. After making sure that Tammy would watch her and give her breakfast when she was awake they left.

They made their way over to the dungeons and waited for Snape to appear while having small talk with Hermione and Tracey.

One minute before it was time the door to the class local opened and they heard Snape say. ''Enter.''

Once everyone was seated Snape began one of his favourites hobby's. ''A Mr. Potter how nice to see you again. I hope that you got somewhat smarter after a decade.'' He said, after a moment pause he added. ''Somehow I doubt it.''

He turned his attention to Daphne and said, ''And Greengrass how disappointing of you to marry a Potter, I am sure you had your reason, but surely you weren't that desperate.''

Daphne gave the man a smirk and said. ''What can I say professor? Potter-man are irresistible after all.''

Harry had to stifle a smile at hearing his remark. The comment was a obviously reference to Snape one-sided love for his mother.

''Potter men are nothing but arrogant, useless, ...'' Snape began ranting.

''Snape I will not listen to you take you pity grudge against my father out on me. I know what you did during the war. I also know who pointed Voldemort to the one who is born as the seventh month dies. So I really recommend you don't test me.'' Harry warned in a low voice.

Snape paled considerably when he heard the part of the prophecy. No one was supposed to know about that except for Dumbledore. If the brat knew that then he most likely also knew his involvement in the death of his parents. And unlike his fourteen year old counterpart this Harry Potter wielded considerably more influence. Perhaps it was for the best not to antagonise him too much.

He sneered at them and addressed the entire class. ''Today we are making are making the draught of peace. The instructions are on the board, you have a hour the time. Begin.''

Everyone began making the potions, most of the people looked every other moment at the instructions to make sure they didn't make any mistakes. Hermione, who shared the table with Harry, Daphne and Tracey noticed that neither Potters even once looked at the instructions. And sometimes they did things that weren't in the instructions.

''How are you doing that.'' She hissed at the two.

Daphne raised her head from her cauldron. ''What do you mean?''

''You two haven't looked once at the instruction. Yet you seemed to know exactly what to do. Even if some of the things you do aren't on the board. Your potions still looks like they are supposed to according the instructions.''

''Potions making is more than following a recipe Hermione.'' Harry interjected wile continuing his own work. ''Certain ingredients give certain reactions, while others cancel certain effects out. The same goes for the numbers of times your stir and the heat you make you potions on. If you understand what each ingredient does to a potions then you can basically create any potion without a book. As long as you understand how the potion works.''

''And when are we thought that?'' Hermione asked intrigued.

''It isn't taught at Hogwarts. I am sorry, but the whole 'instructions are on the board you have so long the time' will continue to the end of your seventh year. I learned it at a summer-course offered by Salem Institute of Magic during the summer in-between my fifth and sixth year.''

''Summer-course?'' she asked questioningly.

'' They offer specific courses for anyone who want to learn a subject better. As long as you are magical and pay, they don't mind who you are or if you are currently attend another school.''

''I didn't even know such thing existed.'' Hermione admitted.

''I didn't either. Daph informed of its existents.'' Harry said. ''Foreign schools aren't allowed to advertise or recruit in Britain. So it is no surprise that you don't know of it.''

''Why aren't they allowed?'' Hermione asked. ''Wouldn't be better if we got a choice?''

Harry shrugged. ''Probably to protect Hogwarts reputation. They say that Hogwarts is the best school and I thought that too until I visited Salem. That place is without a doubt a superior school. Anyway we should probably shut up now. Snape is glaring pretty hard at us.''

Hermione glanced towards were Snape was standing and quickly went back to her work after seeing him scowl.

The rest of the lesson was spend in silence. When the lesson ended the four of them put their potions in a vial and put it on Snape's desk. Harry had added a unbreakable charm to his vial out of force of habit, but it proved not necessary.

After they said their goodbyes to Tracey. The trio along with the rest of the Gryffindors made their way over to the defence against the dark arts classroom. If Harry remembered correctly they had spend this period on working to throw off the effects of the Imperius curse.

His memory proved true when the fake Moody started putting people under the Imperius curse making them do things. Harry was sickened when he saw most of the class laughing at the antics of their classmates. They had no idea what this curse could truly do. To completely rip someone free will away and make them do things completely against their will. This curse was most likely the most dangerous of the three so called unforgivable. The killing curse could kill, but with the Imperius you could just make someone else do it.

When it was Harry's turn he effortlessly fought the curse off. His younger self had already shown that he could throw it off with some difficulty, so there was really no point in hiding.

When it was Daphne turn she too was able to fight it off. After some bad experience curse with the curse she had allowed one of her allies to keep throwing the curse at her until she was able to throw it off.

Charms lesson were pretty entertaining for everyone. They had to practice both the summoning and the banishing charm on pillows. Of course with all the pillows flying trough the classroom it was only a matter of time until the less mature of the group turned it in a large pillow fight. Lucy absolute loved it. Especially when her mommy banished one of the pillows to the back of the head of the one who had been shouting at mommy and daddy before they left to grandpa and grandma, with enough force to send him flying forward.

After Lunch Lucy joined them again for transfiguration. McGonagall kept close watch over all three of the Potters during the lesson, she probably wanted to see if Lucy preformed magic again. Unfortunately for her she didn't get to see anything. That was because they were practicing vanishing spells again. And this time everyone except for Ron managed to perform it. Resulting in Lucy only watching the people perform magic. Harry personally thought they all had practiced because they didn't want to lose to a little girl.

Tuesday was a relaxing day for the Potters, they had only two subjects that day. Ancient runes that wouldn't start until one o'clock and astronomythat wouldn't start until midnight.

After they had gotten ready for the day, Harry announced that he was going to fly. Daphne knowing his love for flying agreed that it was a good idea, since they needed to relax from time to time. Daphne herself decided to visit her sister since she too had the morning off and spend some quality time with her after so long.

''Can I can come with you, daddy?'' Lucy asked in a hopeful tone. 

"Of course.''Harry agreed. He gave Daphne a kiss goodbye and when he saw her warning look he assured her he would fly careful with Lucy on the broom. Knowing his skill with flying, she relented her warning look and wished them both a good time.

''Do we have to be invincible again?'' Lucy asked, while they walked down to the stairs to the entrance hall.

''Invisible,'' Harry corrected her. ''And no, we don't have to become that again. This time it doesn't matter if people see us.''

When they reached the grounds, Harry took out his shrunken broom for his pocket and enlarged it to its original size. In his hand he held the Lightningflash, the successor of the Firebolt. He had bought the broom after Sirius had died. He didn't want to lose one of the few things he had received from the man, like he lost his Nimbus the broom was drastically superior to his predecessor didn't hurt either.

He let go of his broom and it automatically stayed hovering in the air. He then picked up Lucy and put her on the broom while he himself climbed behind her. She used both her hands to hold onto the broom, while he used one of his hand to hold her around the waist and the other to hold and control the broom.

He kicked off and for the next hour, they raced around, went up high and shoot back down, made barrel roles and loops. He didn't go as fast as could go since only had a single hand to control the broom, but he didn't really mind, it was still nice to be back up in the air. And Lucy seemed to have enjoyed herself, if the enormous grin on her face was something to go by. He only hoped Daphne had watched out of a window when they made that one dive, he didn't think she would appreciate it.

They started to land when Harry saw some familiar people below waving at him. When they landed Lucy, observed the three people who they had landed next to, curiously. She wasn't completely sure, but she was pretty certain she had met the three before.

''Lucy, they are the people I played with on the Quidditch team, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. You have met them before, but has been a while so I am not sure if you remember them.'' Harry told his daughter before turning to his former teammates. ''Ladies, this is my daughter Lucy.''

Katie snorted, ''I highly doubt there is anyone in magical Britain who doesn't recognize her Harry.''

''Anyway,'' Angelina commented '' We saw you flying and decided to come see how you are doing. And maybe we can get some information out of you regarding next year's season.''

''You know if you ware Wood then I am sure he wouldn't have asked so nicely.'' Harry commented dryly.

Angelina gave him a mock glare. ''Don't even compare him to me. I will never be as fanatical as him about Quidditch.''

'I remember you channeling Wood pretty often during my fifth year.' Harry thought inwardly. Out loud he said. ''We will see.'' After a moment he added, ''Good luck next year, you two, you will need it with your new captain.''

''As for information regarding next season?'' Harry continued before they figured out which two he was talking about. ''Normally I wouldn't talk about what will happen in the future, but since my leaving the school next year already affects the team, I will give you this piece of information. The replacement for Wood was for lack of better words a terrible player. He had potential, but had some serious confidence issues that curbed his abilities as a keeper. My recommendation is that you recruit a new seeker and keeper and possible a couple of reserves and continue training this year. Because there is no cup this year, the other teams don't train, but if you train the entire year …''

''Then we have players with more experience and we have allowed our new players some time to train without the pressure of upcoming matches.'' Angelina finished for him.

Harry nodded, he was pretty sure the other teams would start training again too if they saw that the Gryffindor team did it, but that didn't really matter, the most important part of starting this year were the new players.

''Hey Harry, I was wondering,'' Alicia said. ''That broom that you are holding, it looks like your Firebolt, but it looks slightly different. What's up with that?''

Harry held his broom so that all three of the chasers could see it. ''That is because this isn't my Firebolt, it is a Lightningflash.''

''Can't say I have ever heard of it.'' Katie commented.

''I would highly surprised if you did. They didn't even start development until of this broom until February next year.''

''Then how did you….'' Alicia began before she had a realization. ''Right time traveler.''

Katie then noticed, that the little girl, Harry had introduced as Lucy was hiding behind her father, only her head looked past him.

Harry noticing the chasers gaze said. ''She didn't often meet new people, so it is a bit overwhelming for her.''

Katie nodded and got down to eye level with the child and smiled at her. She had some experience with children since her older sister brought her young son over to her parents house to watch over him occasionally and she had learned that a child felt better if you were on equal height as them. ''Hey I am Katie, I am a friend of your daddy. Do you like to fly too?''

Lucy got behind her father legs, the lady was nice and after seeing the smile, the feeling that she knew her and could trust her increased. ''I am Lucy, I really like to fly. I even have my own broom, but It can't go really high and it won't go as fast as daddy's.'' She said happily until she got to the last part there she sounded a bit dejected.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and said. ''You can have a real broom when you are a bit older. I didn't fly in a real broom until I was eleven either. ''

Addressing the three chasers he said. ''Anyway, it was nice seeing you girls again. Maybe we can have a couple of friendly matches during the year, but for now, it is almost lunch time, so I will see you girls later.''

After a lunch, they made a quick trip to Tracey's room who had offered to look after Lucy during Ancient Runes. Since Runes was a mostly theory based subject and Tracey wanted to know the little girl a bit better. She didn't have any classes at the moment anyway and the only other thing she would be doing otherwise was her homework. So the offer was quickly made.

The Runes class, Harry had to admit was very interesting. The teacher had been sceptical to allow a student in her class, who had never taken a class in the subject, she had originally intended to ask the man a couple of questions to gauge his level, but that turned in two hour discussion involving the entire class regarding several different types of runes and their applications.

After the class ended they met up with Tracey and Lucy in the great hall. Tracey seemed to have taken a liking to the young girl.

Astronomy was, in Harry's opinion just as pointless as the last time he had it. As far as he knew the subject was only useful for two thing; rituals and divination. He wasn't even sure why this was a core subject since almost all rituals are illegal in Britain and divination was a elective. At least he didn't need as much sleep as he did back then.

On Wednesday they began with Care of Magical Creatures. It had been a class he had both been looking forward to and been dreading. He had honestly missed Hagrid. He may have been a staunch Dumbledore supporter. He was still one of the kindest people Harry had ever met. Unfortunately he had also a rather different view on what was harmless in comparison what other people thought. One of the things he thought were harmless were the reason Harry was dreading the class so much and why they left Lucy with Astoria who had the first period free.

''Class, today we continue with finding out what the Blast-Ended Skrewt likes to eat.''

Harry groaned, this was one of the reason why he highly considered trading Care of Magical Creatures for arithmancy. Unfortunately he couldn't do that to Hagrid and from what he had heard arithmancy was even more boring than history for magic.

In the end, he managed to go through the lesson unharmed. This might come due to the fact that his clothes were a lot sturdier then normal clothes and were fire-proof to a certain degree. He even got to introduce Daphne to Hagrid. And after insuring that she isn't evil just because of her house. He eventually warmed up to her.

After Care they were supposed to have history for magic, but they skipped that since the teacher never took attendance anyway. It would probably not even notice if the entire class was empty. Besides if you want to sleep you could just do it in your own bed instead of on a uncomfortable table.

Charms was another fun lesson, although the professor was a bit more stricter this lesson. He didn't mind that the students had some fun occasionally, but they still had to learn. The rest of the lessons of the lessons that week were similar to the ones earlier that week. The only remarkable things was that in transfiguration now everyone was able to vanish their slug. Harry was pretty sure it took longer for the class the last time around.

After their final lesson they made their way back to their room. Harry and Daphne changed in their formal robes with the Potter crest on it and made their way to the entrance hall.

Waiting there was Hermione. During the week Harry had exchanged several letters with Madame Bones and when she found out that Hermione also saw Pettigrew alive, she wanted her there as an additional witness.

''So are you ready?'' Daphne had asked after they had passed the gates of Hogwarts.''

''I think so. I couldn't find too much information about how trials work in the library, but from what you guys told me I only have to stand in the witness box when requested, answer some question and possibly give up a memory.''

''A copy of it.'' Daphne corrected. ''You don't actually lose it.''

''Oh,'' Hermione responded. How are we going to get there anyway? Floo network? Nightbus? Portkey?''

''We are going to apparate.'' Daphne said. ''Do you know what it is.''

''Yes, I read in a book that..'' Hermione began.

Daphne interrupted her by saying, ''Right that was a stupid question. I assume you have no experience with the practical part?''

Hermione shook her head, ''No, I thought you needed a licence to do it.''

''We will take you by Side-Along Apparition. You just have to hold my arm tightly and I will apparate both of us.''

Hermione took hold of her arm. ''Like th..'' Hermione managed to say before Daphne apparated both away.

''Come on lets follow them.'' Harry said while picking up his daughter and following his wife lead. When he arrived he saw Hermione glaring at Daphne and Daphne was grinning at her. ''Welcome to Greengrass manor.'' She said.

Completely ignoring Daphne's words Hermione snapped. ''You could have warned me, instead of leaving in the middle of my sentence.''

''Forgive my daughter, she sometimes acts a bit rash.'' Hermione heard of voice say to the side of her.

Hermione for the first time since arriving averted her gaze from Daphne and toward were the voice came from.

She saw a couple standing just before a open gate. Behind them was one of the largest houses she had ever seen. Remembering her manners she said. '' Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass it is nice to meet you. My name is Hermione Granger.''

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Granger.'' Samuel Greengrass said. ''Unfortunately we don't have time for pleasantries since we have a Wizengamot to attend. Are you three ready?''

"Yes, I received a message yesterday that the last part of my plan is in place so we are ready.'' Harry answered.

Daphne crouched down to eye level with her daughter and said with a smile. ''Your daddy and I are going with grandpa to the ministry for a while. Have fun with grandma and behave.''

''Okay!'' Lucy replied while smiling innocently.

After saying their goodbyes, two Potters, a Greengrass and a Granger apparated to a apparition point within the ministry specially reserved for Wizengamot members and their guest.

Off all the things Harry had encountered in the magical world the Wizengamot was by far the most logic defying place. Almost everything that was important in the county was voted on in the Wizengamot. This includes the punishment for criminals and the making of new laws. Now where things get really weird is how the votes are divided. The most Ancient and Noble houses hold fifty percent of the votes. This is divided equally between the houses. So the other most Ancient and Noble houses get more power every time most Ancient and Noble house dies out. Half of the reaming votes go to the so called Noble houses. The noble houses are the houses who have significantly contributed to society. Unfortunately this also includes a lot of families that saw the sudden need to give large donations and the end of the war. Fortunately unlike the most Ancient and Noble seats, the noble seats aren't heritable. The last reaming twenty-five percent of the votes belong to the ministry themselves. Who is represented by several department heads, the minister himself and his senior undersecretary. Finally there was a Chief Warlock. It was his or her task to oversee the meetings and to make sure they stayed on topic. The position itself held no real power. It is usually occupied by a someone who is already a member of the Wizengamot. The current Chief Warlock is Albus Dumbledore of the Noble house Dumbledore and former acting head of the most Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and Black. The biggest flaw in Harry's opinion is that you are still a member until you are found guilty of a severe crime. Members of the Wizengamot were literally allowed to vote for their own innocence. That is why Harry never understood why voldemort didn't try to grab power with politics.

Harry, Daphne and Samuel entered the room where the Wizengamot meeting would be held today. Leaving Hermione behind with a Auror since she had to wait in a separate room until she was called up.

Upon entering Harry let his eyes drift around the room. The room was build up similar to a auditorium. At the very front of the room was a chair, Harry remembered sitting in himself at one point. This was the chair were a accused sat on. There was a bit of open space then came the first chairs. The first couple of rows were reserved for public and press when they were allowed to attend. The chairs looked uncomfortable and were made of cheap material. Going higher than that you got the seats for the Noble houses. The seats of the Noble houses were of significant better quality and had the name of the family on it. Going even higher than that you got the seats that the ministry held. They too had comfortable chairs of similar quality as those of the Noble houses. Here was also were the seat of the Chief Warlock was. And finally on the highest row were fifteen chairs that could easily pass of as thrones. On the chairs were the coats of arms of the families.

The three of them made their way over to the highest row under a lot of stares and whispers. Samuel sat down in the Greengrass seat, Daphne sat down in the Potter seat and Harry sat down in the Black seat.

After waiting a additional ten minutes waiting everyone was seated and Dumbledore stood up from his seat. He wasn't aware what was about to happen, but when he saw Harry and Daphne enter he was sure they would complicate things for him again.

''Welcome everyone to the fourth fifth meeting of the Wizengamot of the year 1994. We are gathered here today on request of Madame Bones. She as head the department of magical law enforcement had found some interesting things in of her cases which she wish to address today. Madam Bones you have the word.''

''Members of the Wizengamot as many of you probably will remember Sirius Black was sentenced to live for the betrayal of the Potters and the murder of thirteen muggles and one wizard at the end of the war. I however have recently came in the procession of evidence that proves he is innocent.'' Bones said.

Suddenly she was interrupted by a toad like woman who loudly exclaimed "Black was proven guilty, this farce of a trial is just a attempt for more attention from that half-blood Potter brat.''

''I assure you madam Umbridge that I personally examined the evidence and I believe this trial is necessary and please use the proper titles while we here.'' Bones said with a obvious annoyed look at her face.

Umbridge gave her a creepy smile and said. ''Of course, I just don't want everyone to waste their time.''

The DMLE director continued while trying to erase the mental scaring image of a smiling Umbridge. ''As I was saying we have found evidence that proves Black is innocent.'' She pulled out a paper and with a flick of her wand all the people in the dungeon had a copy. ''What you have for you is the will of the late lord and lady Potter. The will clearly states that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper of the Potter instead it was Peter Pettigrew.''

Lord Nott stood up and said. ''This is preposterous, it was well know that Black was the secret keeper and even if he didn't betray them he still killed Pettigrew.''

''It may have been a well known rumor but that doesn't mean it has to be true. We all know that information in that time wasn't really reliable.'' Bones replied. ''As for killing Pettigrew, I have obtained a memory of a meeting between Black and Pettigrew last year.''

After she had said that, she gave the memory vial she received from Harry to one of her aid. The aid Put it in a special pensive that would show the memory above it.

The pensive projected the meeting between Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Pettigrew, Remus and Snape. It showed the room that the rat was alive. It also showed his confession that he was the one who killed the muggles and had framed Sirius by transforming in to his rat form. It also showed in front of both a full Wizengamot and several journalist how utterly incompetent Snape was. From him completely ignoring what the occupants in the room was saying, to his deranged look with the prospect of a dementors kiss for both Black and Lupin and finally him being blasted away by mere disarming hexes cast by third year students.

There was silence after the recording ended. Most members of the Wizengamot had troubled faces. They knew he was innocent, but if they would vote him innocent then they had to admit that they had made a mistake.

One of the lords of the Noble houses stood up and said. ''Although this evidence is interesting I am afraid it is not enough. We can't be certain of his innocence if we don't have better evidence. We all know that memory's can be fabricated.''

Harry stood up and said. ''Madam Bones, yesterday I found another witness besides the one who gave the memory. Do I have got permission to get him here?''

''If this involves the case than yes.'' Bones replied.

"Tammy.'' Harry said.

With a pop the house elf appeared next to him and bowed. "What can Tammy do for master?''

''Please bring our guest here.'' Harry ordered.

The elf made another bow and moments later she was back. When she came back she was holding a man with long black hair. She let go of the man and with another bow and pop she was away.

''Hello again Sirius.'' Harry greeted the man.

Pandemonium broke out when the people recognized the wanted mass murderer.


	7. The first steps

**Chapter rewritten on 8-11-2012**

**Chapter 6:****The first steps **

''Hello again Sirius.'' Harry greeted the man.

Chaos broke out in the room when the people in the room recognized the man standing next to the Potter lord.

The reactions were different from people to people. Both Harry and Daphne stayed calm since they knew that he would appear, but remained alert for anyone who might take a shot at a defenseless Sirius. A lot of people were scrambling out of their seats trying to get as far away from the mad killer who they just moments ago had seen evidence of that he was innocent. Then there was a large group who were yelling at each other to do something. And finally there was a small group of people that got their wand out and aimed it at Sirius. Sirius himself looked utterly confused alternating staring between something that shouldn't be possible and a room fill with armed wizards. On hindsight it might have been a good idea if Harry had met with Sirius before the trial or at least let him read a recent newspaper.

Madam Bones had been surprised by the sudden arrival of the one who they had been talking about. Unlike most of the rest of the room, she remained calm. Her years as a auror had taught her it was always best to remain as calm as possible in any situation. Therefore she got rather annoyed when over halve the room was running around like a bunch of headless chickens. Finally having enough she pulled out her wand and made a large explosion sound. ''Everyone sit down!'' Almast everyone obeyed instantly . ''We will have order in this room. I will not allow the people of this body to run around like a bunch of children on sugar high. Now, aurors search Mr. Black for any weapon or portkeys and if he is clean escort him to the chair for the accused in the front of the hall.''

Sirius looked like he wanted to run away, but before he could do so Harry spoke up. ''Sirius listen carefully. I am sorry I couldn't explain things to you before the trial, but you could say a lot has happened and that this is a trial to prove your innocence, please cooperate.'''

Sirius doubted for a moment, until he saw the familiar green eyes of his godson looking completely sincere. He placed his arms upwards and let the aurors search him.

Slowly the room calmed down. A lot of people were still fearfully watching Sirius, but when he didn't do anything to resist and the aurors didn't find anything they calmed down somewhat.

"Lord Potter could you please explain how you managed to get hold of Black, while my whole department has hunted him for over a year and was unsuccessful.'' Madam Bones asked in a tone that made it clear that he wouldn't like the consequences if he didn't answer.

''A Black house-elf managed to track him down. As many of you may have read in the newspaper I am acting lord Black and therefore I can command Black elves. As the people in this room who own house-elfs may also know is that if a elf is bound to a family then they can track anyone down from that family usisng their own special branch of magic. Unless the person gave his last name up in marriage or blood adoption. So I send one of the Black elves to capture Sirius Black and transport him to one of my properties. Unfortunately the elf wasn't very reliable and only just received news yesterday evening that Sirius was found.''

"You still harbored a wanted criminal.'' Umbridge shrieked. ''Aurors arrest him and his blood-traitor wife.''

Before the auros had time to react they were already stopped by Bones. Who Said in a somewhat angry tone. ''Stand down! Dolores that is enough. This is your last warning. You will act as someone in your station is supposed to or I will be forced to remove you from this room. As for harboring a criminal, Mr. Black hasn't even received a trial so he can hardly be called a criminal until he is proven guilty.''

By this time the aurors who had searched Sirius had escorted him to the chair down below and had put him in the chair.

''Sirius Black,'' Madam Bones began. ''You are here today because there is new evidence that say's your innocent of the crimes you have been accused of. To prove your innocence we will have to question you while you are under veritaserum. Do you agree to the questioning?''

Sirius much rather wanted to know what to hell was going on. First he got captured by the crazy house elf that he would have been glad to never see again and then he was dropped at Potter manor of all places, where a elf feed him and told him all would be explained in time. And now he was apparently getting a trial that he know nothing about. Not even to mention the older lookalike of his godson. Still if they wanted to give him his trial then he would cooperate. ''I agree, Madam Bones, but it would have been nice if we had this trial fourteen years ago.'' Black replied.

''I am sorry for that Mr. Black but it seems that my predecessor didn't think that it was necessary.'' The DMLE director said in a apologetic tone.

The head of the DMLE addressed on the aurors standing guard next to Sirius, ''Auror Shacklebolt, please administer three drops of veritaserum to Mr. Black. ''

The auror obeyed his boss command and administered the truth potions. After Sirius had received the potion he got a glassy look in his eye.

First she began with a couple of questions to see if the potion was working correctly.

''What is your full name?''

''Sirius Orion Black''

''In what house were you sorted when you were in Hogwarts?''

''Gryffindor.''

Seeing that it worked she continued with the real questions. ''Are you a death eater?''

''No'' was his monotone reply.

There was again a loud uproar. Although many people already suspected it after the memory to hear it from the man himself under truth potions was quite a shock to some. Bones was forced to once again restore order to the room.

After it was silent again she asked, ''Have you betrayed the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?''

''I haven't betrayed the Potters to Voldermort.'' Sirius answered and most people shuddered after hearing the dark lord's name.

"So you were not the Potters secret-keeper?'' Bones asked just to be sure.

''No, Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, I was only a decoy.'' Black replied.

''Did you Kill Pettigrew and thirteen muggles?'' The director asked.

''No, Pettigrew blew up the street before I could get him afterwards he cut of one of his fingers and transformed in his rat animagus form and fled into the sewers.'' Sirius said.

''That is ridiculous, his claims are obvious lies. Mr. Pettigrew is hero and I won't stand by and let you slander him.'' The toad woman said in a loud voice.

''That is enough Dolores.'' Bones said while turning to her. ''Mr. Black is under the strongest truth serum. There is no way that he can lie right now. Not only that his story corresponds to the memory that we have already seen.''

''It seems that a grave error of justice has taken place. As far as I can see the evidence is overwhelming that Mr. Black is innocent. We are going to have a vote now to see if this body thinks that Mr. Black is innocent. Please raise your hand if you think Mr. Black is innocent.''

At first no one raised their hand. Most people were looking at each other to see what they would do. The first to vote for his innocence were the votes of the most Ancient and Noble houses of Black, Potter, Greengrass and surprisingly MacDougal. There example were followed by several of the noble houses and department heads. Then Dumbledore vote for his innocence and the lady Longbottom followed his example along with several of others.

After a couple of minutes waiting one of the aides responsible for counting the votes ran up to Madam Bones and whispered something in her ear.

After receiving the final count Madam Bones said. ''Sixty-eight percent in favour of innocence. Mr. Black you are herby cleared of all charges. On behave of the ministry I offer you our most sincere apology. You will of course be compensated for the time you were wrongly imprisoned. You will be contacted about it on a later date. For now please follow auror Shacklebolt to one of the waiting rooms.

Sirius looked like he wanted to protest. He had cooperated and now he wanted some answers. That was until he looked at the stern look of Madam Bones. Maybe it would be a better idea to ask the questions later.

''Now that the trial of Sirius Black is over. Is there anything else that someone wishes to bring forward in this meeting?'' Dumbledore asked.

Seeing that no one had anything that they wanted to add to this meeting, he ended it.

After the meeting had ended, Harry and Daphne had made their way to Madam Bones and asked if she was available for another meeting tomorrow. She was and she had invited the two of them for a meeting at Bones manor.

After the plans for the following day were made, the Potters followed Bones out of the room and into the room were the witnesses were held. In the room Hermione was pacing nervously. When she spotted them she exclaimed. ''Harry! Is the trial already over? What happened? Why didn't I need to testify?''

''Calm down, Hermione. Sirius himself showed up and you testimony was no longer needed. They already believed him without the additional evidence. He is free, Hermione.''

Hermione swung her arms around Harry in a hug. She had to admit it felt a bit weird to hug a person that used to be shorter then you and scrawny and now was significantly taller than her and muscled. ''That's great Harry!'' She then Hugged Daphne the incident with the girl earlier forgotten.

''Ms. Granger when you are ready to go, you can use the floo connections in this room to go back to Hogwarts. Your head of house is expecting you. Her floo address is . Hogwarts, professor McGonagall office.''

Hermione nodded, said her goodbyes to the Potter and extracted a promise to tell her how the trial went when they came back to school. After that she left via floo.

After that the two Potters and Madam Bones made their way to the room where Sirius was waiting. Insides the room Sirius Black was sitting alone in on one of the chairs. When the door opened he saw the Harry lookalike enter accompanied by Madam Bones and a woman he didn't recognise.

Sirius stood up from his chair and tentatively walked up to the group. ''Ha-Harry is that you?''

Harry waited until the door was closed until he hit Sirius against the jaw. To surprised to block or dodge it hit him full on. ''That is for taunting you enemy when you are fighting.'' Before anyone could react he hit him again. ''And that was for leaving me behind to go after the traitor.'' He then put him in a firm hug. ''It is great to see you Sirius.''

Sirius stood there in shock, arms to the side unsure what was going on. ''What?''

''I think he is slightly confused.'' Daphne remarked, when she saw his questioning look directed to her she said. ''Oh you probably don't know me I am Daphne Potter nice to meet you.''

''What?''

''I don't think your introduction helped his confused state much.'' Remarked Madam Bones sarcastically. ''Why don't you take him home and explain things to him.''

''Explaining would be nice.'' Sirius managed to say.

''Right that is probably a good idea.'' Harry said. ''Come on Sirius lets go meet your grand-goddaughter.''

''What?''

Eventually the two Potters managed to escort the confused Black to the nearest fireplace and used the floo to go to Greengrass manor.

When the trio stepped out of the fireplace in Greengrass manor they were greeted by Lucy who had been told by her grandpa that her parents would be here shortly.

''Hi mommy, Hi Daddy.'' She then eyed the man who came through with them and pointed a finger at him. ''Who is that?''

''Don't point at People, Lucy, its rude.'' Daphne chided softly. ''And the man is Sirius Black, he is your daddy's godfather, a grandpa of sorts to you.''

Lucy eyed the man critically for a moment and then said, ''Nice to meet you grandpa Siri.''

''Yes nice to meet you.'' Sirius said in a daze.

''Why don't you ask if grandpa and grandma want to play a game with you. Me and your daddy needed to talk to your grandpa Siri for awhile.'' Daphne said to Lucy.

''Okay,'' with that she happily skipped off.

Harry and Daphne then escorted Sirius to one of the study's and left him in one of the chairs in the room before handling him a glass of fire whiskey. Which Sirius gratefully took and immediately drunk the entire glass.

''Now I am willing to explain things to you, but you are not allowed to tell anyone what we are going to tell you, in any form, without our express permission. We require a magical oath for this.'' Harry told Sirius. He honestly didn't want to demand this from Sirius, but unlike the Greengrass parents who he knew which side they would choose. He didn't know if Sirius would choose his side or Dumbledore's.

Sirius agree an gave a magical oath on his life and magic to keep their secrets with a borrowed wand . After that they gave him a similar story as they gave the two Greengrass parents.

''I died?'' Sirius choked out after he heard the story.

''Yes and it was rather pathetic, the way you went, so like I already told you TAKE YOUR FIGHTS SERIOUSLY AND NO TAUNTING. I have no desire to go through the hell that was caused by your dead again.'' A slightly emotional Harry said.

"I am sorry I put you trough that Harry. I hope you didn't mourn to long over me.'' Sirius said.

''Are you kidding?'' Daphne interjected. ''If I hadn't shown up he would probably have been moody throughout our entire sixth year.''

"Yeah thanks for that.'' Harry said while thinking she was probably right.

''What are your plans for the future?'' Sirius asked. ''From what you told me of the war, you and Dumbledore didn't really see eye to eye so I assume you will not involve him but what are you planning?''

''If you accompany us tomorrow to Bones manor, you will hear about our immediate plans, but for now I think you have heard enough information. We don't want you little brain have a information overload now do we?'' Harry asked the last part mockingly.

Harry and Daphne ignored the indignant shout from Sirius and left him to come to terms with everything that was told to him that day. Strangely enough it appears that the hardest to swallow for him is that he was a grandpa of sorts. Harry had also taken of the Black lord ring and put it in front of him on the table. Ready for him to be picked whenever he is ready for it.

The next day Harry, Daphne and Sirius flood to Bones manor and ware welcomed by Madam Bones.

''Welcome lord and lady Potter,'' She then saw the ring on one of Sirius fingers and greeted accordingly. ''And welcome lord Black to Bones manor.''

''Thank you for you hospitality madam, I believe it is time to continue our discussion from last week.'' Harry said.

"Yes, and seeing that lord Black is also here can I assume he knows about future events?''

''It's just Sirius, my lady.'' The black lord said with a charming smile. ''And I have indeed learned of some of the future events.''

''Very well then please follow me into the living room. We can talk a bit more comfortable there.''

They followed her in to a comfortable looking room. On the table stood a basin covered in runes. Harry easily recognized it as a Pensieve.

''During our last meeting you said you wanted to show me the memories of your fight with you-know-who. I think it is a good idea if we do that now.

Harry agreed and put the memory out of his and in to the basin. Moments later the four of them entered the Pensieve.

When Madam Bones landed she looked around to see where the memory had taken place. It took a couple of second, but she recognized the place. It was Diagon Alley, but not the Diagon Alley she remembered, the place was a mess, almost all the stores were boarded up and a fierce battle was going between two groups of witches and wizards.

Harry who stood next to her said. ''This is Diagon Alley, in 1997. And there is Voldemort,'' Wile gesturing to somewhere left of her.

She immediately turned around and saw him. He was surrounded by quite an number of people including Harry and Daphne and seemed to be getting overwhelmed.

Then suddenly several sounds of apparition were heard. She watched as Albus Dumbledore arrived on the scene accompanied by several people she recognized and some she did not.

She watched in horror as Dumbledore ordered his people to stop the fighting so that they could be saved. She watched how one of Dumbledore's people stunned on one Harry's side and moments later both were hit by killing curses casted by death eaters. She watched how several three way battles started. With the arrival of Dumbledore they had taken of the attention of the death eaters and that was showing. Within minutes the superior numbers of the death eaters started to win out against their superior skilled, but lesser numbered and distracted enemies.

Then she heard one of the people who had been fighting Voldemort yell something. ''Retreat!''

And with that the memory ended and the four of them were back outside.

''That was one of the times we encountered and one of the many times Dumbledore's people messed things up.'' Harry commented.

''The sad thing is that our people were winning against the death eaters.'' Daphne continued. ''If Dumbledore and his people had assisted the ones fighting Voldemort then at the very least we could have force him to retreat, possibly even killed him.''

''So what happened after the fight ended?'' Bones asked.

''The retreat command was followed, everyone left alive on our side apparated out of there to one of our save houses. We don't know what exactly happened to the others, but at the very least both Dumbledore and Voldemort survived the battle. Shall we watch the next battle now?''

After they agreed, Daphne extracted the memory from herself and added it to the Pensieve, after that they entered again.

This time when they landed, Madam Bones didn't recognize her surroundings. She had landed in the middle of a landscape covered in the snow. In the distance she saw a town covered in flames.

''This happened near the end 1998. We were too late to save that village.'' Daphne commented in a somber tone. ''Harry and I are there fighting Voldemort.'' She said while pointing to a fight that was going quite a distance from the others.

Sirius turned to where she was pointing at and had nearly a heart attack when he saw only two people left standing against Voldemort.

The four of them decided to walk closer to the fight to see it better. They then watched how Daphne and Harry were going head to head with Voldemort for nearly ten minutes. Everything seemed to go fine until Daphne slipped on a piece of ice and fell backwards.

Voldemort upon seeing this got a insane look of glee on his face and said in a cold tone. ''Now you die, blood-traitor. AVADA KEDAVRA!''

A green beam of light shot out of the dark lords wand directly at the still laying Daphne.

A look of absolute horror crossed on memory-Harry's face. He let out a scream of anguish before he did something that three of the four memory visitors thought was his stupidest action as of yet. He jumped right in front of the killing curse.

The curse hit him dead-on and he fell down on the ground unmoving. The two people that didn't know what was about to happened glanced between the still form of the memory-Harry and the real one.

''YOU BASTERD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!''

The two went from looking at the two Harry's to a absolute enraged Daphne. It was strange to see someone who normally always looks so calm, looking so absolutely enraged.

She had managed to aim her wand at the dark lord and without saying a single word a beam of pure white light erupted out of wand. Voldemort looked slightly surprised, but he calmly flicked his wand, bringing up a shield.

His calm look disappeared when the spell effortlessly scattered the shield and cut straight through his arm. For a moment Voldemort stared in shock at the stump that used to be his left arm before he apparated away.

The memory-Daphne hurried over to the fallen body of Harry, completely ignoring that she just cut Voldemort's arm of.

She fell for his pulse and when she couldn't find any, she literally broke down. Sobbing greatly she mumbled. ''No you can't be dead, Harry, I love you, I will not allow you to leave me.'' After she said that she kissed his forehead.

''You should play close attention to my past self right now. Something important is going to happen.'' Harry commented.

When the memory-Daphne pulled away she saw something strange happened to Harry's scar. Out of it came a black smoke and the scar become distinctly less noticeable. Then Harry opened his eyes and croaked. ''Daphne?''

The memory ended and the four reappeared in the living room. The two oldest stared in shock at the two Potters. First they had seem them fight Voldemort together on relatively equal ground. Then they saw Harry being struck down by a killing curse apparently dead only to wake up again moments later. Finally they saw a enraged Daphne force the dark lord to retreat with the help of a spell neither had ever seen.

''What in Merlin's name happened?'' Was the bewildered Sirius question.

''What? Me dying? Or Daphne cutting that bastards arm off?'' Harry deadpanned.

''First explain how you survived another killing curse. After that Daphne can explain whatever it was that she fired at you-know-who.'' Madam Bones said.

''To answer your question, let me ask you a question first do you know what a Horcrux is?''

Bones looked both horrified and disgusted at Harry. ''Tell me you didn't.''

''So you are aware what they are, but no I didn't split my soul, Voldemort did.'' Harry said. ''When he tried to kill me on that Halloween night due external circumstances a part of his soul got it me. Making me a living, breathing Horcrux.''

''Is that how you survived the killing curse.'' Sirius asked.

''Well technically I was dead for a short while.'' Harry said like it was the most normal thing in the world. ''After I was hit, I woke up in a place like I never seen before. I met my mother there she told me that they were in the place in between life and death. She had some interesting things to tell me, but the most important one was that I had the choice to go back because only one of the souls in my body were required to move on. Of course I chose to go back as you have seen.''

''Of course.'' Sirius repeated Harry's word.

''Now the problem is that this wasn't the only Horcrux Voldemort created.'' Daphne said.

''He made more of those things?''

''Yes, we never figured out the exact number, but at the very least there are two he made internationally and me. The first one was a diary that I destroyed in my second year. The second one was a locket that once belonged to Slytherin himself. It was honestly a fluke that we found that one.''

''What do you mean?'' Sirius asked. ''Where did you find it?''

''We found it in the ancestral home of the Blacks, 12 Grimmauld Place. I inherited the place after you died. At one point Daphne and I searched through the house for anything that might be useful for the coming battles. During the search Daphne found the locket and recognized it from one of her history books. Since she count open it in any way, Daphne was convinced something useful was in it. Eventually Daphne suggested because it was Slytherin's locket that it might be protected by parseltongue. So I used parseltongue to say 'open'. Imagine our surprise when a young Voldemort's picture is in the inside and to start talking mocking us, trying to manipulate us.''

''So what happened to it.'' Bones asked.

''I thought it acted way too much like the diary. So I neutralized it before it could grow any more powerful.'' Harry explained.

''We have already have plans to deal with the Horcruxes.'' Daphne said. ''Should we watch the last memory before discussing it?''

Both Amelia and Sirius agreed to that.

''There will be a significant time gap between this memory and the last one we showed. The memory will happen in 2002. Voldemort was barely seen by anyone in-between the times that the second and third memory happened. Not even our spies in the death eater ranks. Unfortunately he had a good reason for this. As you are about to see.''

After that was said they entered the Pensieve for the third time. They arrived in a room filled with roughly fifty people. All were facing two people in the front of the room, listening to them.

''Okay people listen up.'' The man in the front said. ''We just received word from our people that the dark bastard himself has finally appeared. According to them he has gone to what is left of London to test something out. What we don't now, but what we do know is that he has gone alone. This is our chance to take him out once and for all. We will apparate to the outskirts of London, once we see him we will immodestly engage him. Overwhelm that bastard, go all out from the very beginning. We will show him what fear is. Let's GO!''

With that he apparated away, closely followed by the woman who stood next to him and the rest of the room.

''Looking back that was a pretty crappy speech I gave.'' Harry commented to his fellow memory viewers.

The scenery changed to London, or at last the ruins that was London. Harry's forces were already engaging Voldemort.

''I should warn you. This battle was the end of the resistance. We vastly underestimated him.''

Madam Bones was about to ask what he meant when she saw it. Voldemort had some kind of blue dome around himself and all curses merely impacted on it. She even saw several killing curses impact it at the same time, but the shield, or at last she assumed it was a shield, didn't even show the slighted form of breaking.

Unfortunately for Voldemort opponents the shield only seemed to stop incoming attacks and didn't block outgoing ones. And it were quite the numbers of attacks Voldemort had fired. As of it wasn't bad enough already the speed with which he fired was the fastest she had ever see.

Bones watched in absolute horror how in minutes a large portion of the fighters were wiped out. She almost cried when she saw her own niece get decapitated by a cutting curse. Finally the memory-Harry called for a retreat.

''Of the fifty-five people that fought him that day only eight made it back alive. We lost the war that day.'' The real Harry said in a somber tone after they had existed the Pensieve.

Amelia plopped down on the sofa. ''He was a monster.'' She muttered.

Sirius plopped down in a chair too. ''That wasn't a battle, that was a slaughter.''

Harry and Daphne both sat down on one of the couches, their reactions wasn't as bad as the others since they already experienced it and somewhat came to terms with it. Still it wasn't the happiest thing to watch.

After five minutes of silence Harry said. ''I understand that you were shocked seeing this, but it hasn't happened yet, and if we are successful then it will never happen.''

''Harry's right we have to focus us on the here and now. Not on what possibly could happen.'' Daphne said.

Madam Bones composed herself and said. ''Yes, you are right. Do you have any plans to stop this?''

''For the Horcruxes, our plan is actually pretty simple. One of the unspeakable who joined our side after the Ministry fell came up with it actually. I assume you are familiar with the spell controlled by the ministry that allows things to be linked together as long as they are exactly the same?''

''Yes, we use that to destroy books that are deemed illegal and are copied by use of a copy spell.''

''That is the one.'' Harry agreed. ''The unspeakable took that spell as a base and modified it so we can use it for our needs. We can now use it to link the pieces of soul together if we use this spell on one of the Horcruxes and since we know the location of one…''

''You could destroy them all,'' finished Sirius. ''Would that kill Voldemort himself? I know of the term Horcrux, but I am unsure how it exactly works. ''

''Unfortunately no, Horcruxes are safety nets of sorts. A human cant die when his soul is still bound to the earth. But if the body dies and you soul remain on earth trough middle of Horcruxes then you become a wraith of sorts, neither death or alive. That is what Voldemort currently is. When he is resurrected after we have destroyed then he will be similar to a vampire, a being that is still able to function, but doesn't have a soul. But when we kill that body then there will be no more safety nets and he will be gone for good.''

''You mentioned when he comes back several time,'' Sirius said. ''Do you have any idea when that is?''

''Unless he changes his plans, on the eve of the third task of the tri-wizard tournament. If all goes to plan then both Daphne and I will be there to immediately end him. Preferably I want to have dealt with his followers by then. ''

''And how do you plan to do that?'' Madam Bones asked.

''We want to make it illegal to have 'the mark'. If you are found having it then the DMLE is allowed to question you under veritaserum regarding your dealings in the war.''

''And how are you going to find them? They have ways to mask the mark you know.''

''We have a solutions for that, but it is most likely a onetime chance so we can't mess it up. Our research team had studied the dark mark intensively and found out that it gave a distinct change in ones magical signature. With that they created devices that could create stun bubbles that would only targets those with that distinction and force there mark outward. It was a pretty useful weapon for a while until Voldemort created a new version of the mark on which it no longer works. We could use these to point out who carries the mark.''

''I see, do you think I could get one of these devices I would like a friend of mine to study it before we use it.'' Madam Bones questioned.

''Croaker?'' Harry questioned.

''You have met him?''

''Susan introduced him to us. And I don't mind if he studies something he has worked on himself. I will have one of my elves send one of them as soon as possible.''

Bones nodded satisfied. ''Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?''

''Yes, but this has to do with Dumbledore. He set up a illegal marriage contract with the Weasleys. He also ignored my parents will with placing me with my mugles relatives. The originally plan was to charge the weasleys with attempted line theft and Dumbledore with ignoring the will of a most Ancient and Noble family and aid to a attempted line theft. But after thinking a bit more about it we don't want the entire Weasley family destroyed so we would like you to talk to Mr. Weasley and find out what he knows about this whole business.''

Bones nodded and said. ''I can do that. What do you want to do about Dumbledore?''

''I want you to build a case against him. We already have someone else working on destroying is image so that he would gain less sympathy by the time you arrest him.''

''That is a good plan. Do you have any more evidence that we could use against him?'' Bones asked.

"We will write everything down that we know about him that he did illegally and we will also make pensive memory's of these events. We will send of our house-elves over with the information once we finished it.'' Daphne said.

When that was discussed they bid her goodnight and returned to Greengrass manor where they spend the rest of the evening relaxing and catching up.

The next morning they woke up early and after a shower and a good breakfast they headed to the Black ancestral home.

The three Apparated in front of the home. They had put notice-me-not charms on themselves so they didn't have to worry about being seen.

''I can't believe I am going back to this place.'' Sirius said.

Harry gave his godfather a comforting pat on the shoulder and said. ''You don't have to live here Sirius. You can live in Potter manor until you find something for yourself if you want. Or any other property I own.''

"Thanks Harry, you grandfather said something similar to me when I was young.'' Sirius said.

Sirius walked up to the door and put his hand on the handle. There was a brief glow from the door and the house seemed to recognize Sirius because the door opened on his own.

The three walked in the hall. When suddenly a portrait started screaming. ''Blood-traitors and half-bloods, what are you doing in the home of the most Ancient and Noble house of Black. ''

Both Harry and Daphne, who had been expecting this, had already drawn their wands and had fired multiple non-verbal reducto's on the paining and the wall it was on. When they were finished there was barely anything left. ''Just as satisfying as last time.'' Daphne muttered.

Suddenly there was a pop and a deranged looking Kreacher appeared in front of the three. "You killed mistress Black, Kreacher will avenge mistress.''

''Kreacher, stop.'' Sirius ordered.

Kreacher stopped and looked at Sirius with as much loathing as possible and muttered. 'The blood-traitor-master is back, he broke mistress heart when he left. And here Kreacher hoped he would get locked up again after Kreacher was forced to retrieve him for a trial.''

''Enough,'' Sirius said. ''I don't want you in this house. I am going to give you clothes.''

''NOO!'' kreacher screamed. ''I will not leave mistress house.'' The elf said and he raised his hand toward Sirius attempting to attack him in anger. Just when whatever he tried to fire was about to release, Kreacher fall down dead on the ground.

''What happened?'' Harry asked.

''It is part of the slave bond house elves have.'' Daphne explained. ''They can't directly attack their master, if they try then they will die.''

'That is just wrong.' Harry thought.

''Let's get this over with.'' Harry said. ''The sooner it is done the sooner we can leave the place.''

They walked into the room where the Horcrux was the last time and recovered it.

They put the Horcrux on the ground and Harry pulled a vial out of his pocket.

''What is in the vial?'' Sirius questioned.

''Basilisk poison.'' Harry replied in a tone that implied that it was normal to carry one of the strongest poisons in the world around like that.

''Isn't that supposed to be rare? Where did you get that?'' Sirius asked.

''From the basilisk I slew in my second year.'' Harry said offhandedly.

''The what?'' Sirius exclaimed. Inwardly he got the feeling that he didn't want to know.

''I didn't tell you that part did I? Harry asked nervously while scratching the back of his head.

''No you didn't.'' Sirius said in a firm tone. ''Kindly explain how you came to face the king of serpents.'' Sirius said in a tone that made it clear that it wasn't a request.

''Just a moment Sirius,'' Harry said. ''The spell will take some time to completely form the link so let me do that first.''

Harry aimed his wand at the device and said. ''Certamen totus suus pius'' The moment the spell was finished the device glowed bright gold.

''The spell is finished when the glow is completely gone. The ones who made it estimated that it would roughly take two to three hours. So we might as well get comfortable and talk a bit more

For the next two hours Harry talked about the first three years of Hogwarts with the occasional outsider's view of Daphne.

He first talked about his first year. How his first letter was address to 'cupbord under the stairs'. He talked about his first meeting with Hagrid, the dragon, the detention in the forbidden forest and what he did to get to the stone.

At this point Sirius couldn't hold himself in any longer and said. ''Is Dumbledore insane? He allows detentions in forest that is forbidden for a reason without proper supervision and he puts a giant three headed dog at a place where even a first year can reach and not to mention how easy it was to get to the stone.''

"I agree, both Daphne and I think that it was some kind of sick test to see how strong I have gotten. I mean those test were slightly changeling for a trio of first years. How were they supposed to stop a dark lord. At the very least they should have put a significant stronger locking charm on the door.''

Sirius clenched his fist and growled out. " I am going to kill that old man.''

'And that was only after telling him about my first year' Harry thought.

''Sirius? Do you still want to hear about my second year?''

Sirius managed to calm himself somewhat and said. ''Yes, please continue.''

So the story continued with Harry's second year. He talked about Dobby and his multiple attempts to 'save' Harry's live, the flying car, Lockhart, the strange voices he heard, the dueling club and finding out he was a Parseltongue, the petrifaction of several students and a ghost, the clues that led Ron and him to the forbidden forest and facing the giant spider Aragog and finally about how they found the chamber of secrets and faced what was in it.''

''Did you have even one year that was remotely normal?'' Sirius asked after he heard what happened.

''Mmm….'' Harry said thoughtful. ''In my first, second, fourth, fifth and sixth year I faced Voldermort in some kind of form. So I would say that my third year was the most normal even though there were the Demontors and I thought that the betrayer of my parents was after me but all in all a pretty normal year by my standards.''

Sirius looked at him as if he was crazy and asked. ''Do I even want to know what you did after your third year?''

Harry shrugged and said. ''Probably not, but knowing you, you will still ask. Besides you already know some parts.''

Just then Harry noticed that the last bit of the glow around the locket disappeared.

''It seems it is ready.'' Harry said. He tuned to Daphne and said, ''Do you want to do it?''

''Of course,'' She said and she picked up the vial.

''Open'' Harry hissed.

The locket opened and Daphne knowing what would happened if she waited immediately dropped the contents of the vial on the portraits that are inside of the locket. There was a loud shriek coming from the medallion when the venom made contact with it and a black smoke rose from it.

"That is it?'' Sirius asked. ''He is no longer immortal.''

''No,'' Daphne replied. ''But he is still a wraith right know. He must have a body before we can put him down for good.''

''Still, it is a good first step.'' Harry added.


	8. The weighing of the wands

**A/N **

**Hello people, it has been a while. Nearly failed school so I had to take a break from fan fiction. Now finally it is summer vacation. I have almost completely rewritten the earlier chapters so some things may not make sense if you still remember what I wrote the first time. I recommend you read the earlier chapters again for it to make sense. **

**Chapter 7: the weighing of the wands**

It was the Monday after Sirius was declared innocent and The tree Potters were peacefully eating breakfast. Unfortunately peace was not to last and a certain blond Slytherin came swaggering over to their table.

He wore a familiar looking badge Harry had almost forgotten about. Of course he was followed by his group of 'friends', they too wore badges.

He briefly glanced over the hall. Last time the worst were the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins. It seems the Hufflepuffs appreciated the gesture of fair play he made with the contract because he saw only one or two with a badge. The Slytherins however were a surprise. Last time each and every one wore one. Even Daphne wore one since she had nothing to gain from not going against the majority of the house. But now at most half of them wore them. And those that wore them were for the most part in the younger years.

As Malfroy had almost reached him, Harry decided to teach the ferret that he shouldn't try this on someone for who the charms on the badge are Childs play.

He quickly pulled his wand out of holster and made some silent spells bellow the table.

''Potty's, hey Potty's, Look at this. Do you like them?'' Draco said while pointing at the badge he wore which said 'Support _Cedric Diggory Hogwarts true champions'_ .

''Actually, yes I do.'' Harry said much to the group of Slytherins surprise . '' I have to admit ferret, I hadn't expect you of all people to show school spirit like that. You don't have three of them for us do you? Or do you want one too Hermione?'' He asked the witch sitting next to him.

Before Hermione could answer Lucy asked ''Can I get one too daddy, and why does he calls us Potty's.''

Harry gave her a serious look and said. ''If you want one you have to ask nicely to Mr. ferret there. And he calls us Potty's because he still finds it hard to pronounce certain words. Don't worry maybe one day he learn to speak as good as you do.''

Malfroy had enough of people speaking of him like that and tapped his badge with his wand. He said while looking expectedly at the Potters, ''You like them huh Potty, how about now?''

''I can't say I do Ferret,'' Harry said in a neutral tone. ''Trough I must admit it is very brave of you to come out like that. Defiantly a Gryffindor trait.''

''What are you talking about Potty?'' He asked in confused tone. He then noticed that his badge wasn't green with the text Potter stinks, instead it was pink and it read I LOVE SNAPE. Horrified he pressed his wand on it again to change it back, but nothing happened. He then tried to take it off, but it remained stuck on his robes.

By now a large portion of the Gryffindor started pointing and laughing at the young Malfroy. He himself was about to storm off until he heard something that was the last straw for him. ''Mr. Ferret may I please have one of those badges too.'' Lucy asked politely like she had been taught.

Malfroy saw red and pulled his wand and fired a blue looking spell at Lucy. Several people shouted things, but the spell ran its course and impacted just before Lucy on a solid shield.

Harry and Daphne hadn't been stupid enough to leave Lucy completely unprotected. She like her parents wore clothing that was heavily reinforced. But more importantly she wore a necklace filled with protective runes. The necklace had saved her life once already and whatever Malfroy fired was not nearly on the same level as the other attack. In fact the attack rebounded on the shield and hit Malfroy.

Instantly large red boils appeared on the young Malfroy's face. ''He looks weird,'' Lucy exclaimed not even looking fazed that she was nearly cursed.

Draco touched his face and felt the boils. ''You bitch!'' He exclaimed while levelling his wand on Lucy again.

'' Stupefy.'' Harry said calmly. The red beam of light that came out of Harry's wand hit Malfroy before he could fire another curse on Lucy. He could have cast silently, but he wanted the hall know what he used. It wouldn't have been good for his reputation if the entire hall saw him cast something and they didn't know what it was. For the same reason he didn't use a more satisfying curse.

''Tammy'' Harry said while he conjured a vial and filled it with the memory of the last couple of minutes.

With a pop the elf appeared. ''How can Tammy help you master?''

He handed the vial over to the elf and said. ''Please give this to Madam Bones at her office in the department of magical law enforcement. Tell her that I wish to press charges against Draco Malfroy for assault on the heiress of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter.''

The elf bowed, ''Tammy will do that. Good day master, mistress, young mistress.'' With that she disappeared with a pop.

By this time a group of teachers had arrived. ''Potter!'' Snape bellowed.

''Choose your word carefully, Snape. I already warned you once, you will not get a second warning.'' Harry said in a threatening tone.

''My boy, you shouldn't talk to your professors like that.'' Dumbledore said. ''And did you really have to stun young Mr. Malfroy. I understand you want to protect your daughter, but you could have at least waited for a teacher.''

Harry thought it was way too early to start a argument with the man about something that as far as he was concerned was completely ridicules so he just said. ''I will keep it in mind the next time is stupid enough to fire a curse at my daughter. Now if you excuse me it is almost time for class.''

''Of course my boy, move along now.''

Harry bit back a comment about calling him his boy and left the hall with the two other Potters.

''Had you planned that?'' Daphne asked after they were out of earshot and walking towards their room.

Harry shook his head. ''I had completely forgot about those badges until I saw them on Malfroy and his followers. When I saw the badge I quickly used a spell to change what it would change into and that it cannot be reversed. After that I put a permanent sticking charm to the Badge. The rest of the conversation was improvised. ''

''You know the charges will never stick since she wasn't injured, right?''

Harry shrugged, ''At the very least his reputation will take another hit when the newspaper finds out he attacked a five year unarmed girl.''

Daphne nodded in agreement to his assessment.

When they reached their room they left Lucy there under supervision of one of their elves. After that they made their way over to the dungeons for their potions class.

When they arrived they noticed that none of the Slytherins wore the badges. Even Malfroy's followers weren't wearing them anymore, apparently the are able to lean. Malfroy himself was no were to be seen.

' Wait a minute' Harry thought. 'Didn't I have that duel with Malfroy now last time.'

''Hey Daph, '' Harry said. ''Didn't Malfroy curse Hermione on this time the last time around.''

''Not sure,'' She replied. ''It has been a while, but I believe last time he confronted you with those badges here instead of the hall. And your resulting argument escalated in a dual where she was hit in the crossfire.''

''What was I hit with?'' Hermione asked from her spot next to the pair.

''A teeth engrossing curse.'' Daphne answered. After seeing her horrified look she reassured. ''Don't worry it was healer very quickly. You let her shrink them even a bit further than they originally were.''

''They can do that?'' Hermione asked surprised. She had always disliked her large front teethes, but she didn't know they could shrunken like that.''

''There are a few things magic can't do.'' Harry said. ''Shrinking tooth isn't all too hard. Both Daphne and I can do it for you if you want it.''

''Really?'' She asked enthusiastically. ''Can you do it now?''

Slightly taken by her enthusiasm he said. ''Uh ... sure. Do you have a mirror with you?''

''Eh, no. I don't usual carry a minor with me.'' She confessed.

''You can use this one.'' offered Tracey who had also joined their small group.

''Thanks Tracey.'' Harry said.

He accepted the offered hand mirror and held it in front of Hermione's mound. ''Okay open up and just say when I have to stop.''

She did as instructed and after a couple of minutes of carful shrinking she told him to stop. After Harry stopped, Hermione admired her smile in the mirror now with smaller front teeth.

Harry chuckled and said. ''With a smile like that I am sure you won't find it difficult to find a date for the Yule ball.''

'' Yule ball!'' Tracey exclaimed.

''I don't believe that was announced yet.'' Daphne commented.

''Oops, never mind then. You can forgot it for now.'' Harry said.

Tracey glared at Harry. ''You just told me a Yule ball is coming and you expect me to forget about it.''

''Yes.''

Tracey glare intensified at the simple answer and was about to start on a tirade on why he should share such vital information. Unfortunately for her she was interrupted by Snape opening the door and telling them to enter.

''We will talk about this later.'' Tracey hissed and she walked into the open door.

''Don't worry,'' Daphne said. ''I put up a privacy ward around yourself the moment you pulled your wand on Hermione. I am sure we would have had a bigger audience if we hadn't. No one saw or heard anything. Now we only have to talk Hermione and Tracey in to not telling anyone about it before it is time. I am sure McGonagall will greatly annoyed with us if we tell everyone before she announces it. And we have already have more than enough people who don't like us, no need to add more.''

When the lesson began Harry and Daphne were listening to Snape ramble about antidotes. Harry had to admit it was almost impressive how Snape managed to talk for nearly fifteen minutes without actually giving information about how to make the antidotes. He spend nearly the entire time saying that he doubted that most of the class could actually make them and threatening he was going to test it on them at the end of the lesson.

Snape's 'interesting teachings' were interrupted when someone knocked on the door and Colin Creevey entered the room. Harry was surprised that this was the first time he saw the kid since he came back. If he remembered correctly the kid had some pretty fan-boyish tendencies back then, taking every chance available to make a picture of him. He supposed he had a bit more of intimidating presence now then back then.

Colin walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room. "Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter and Daphne Potter upstairs."

"They have another hour of Potions to complete," Snape said coldly. "They will come upstairs when this class is finished."

"Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants them," Creevey said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs…"

'Right,' Harry thought, 'That was today too.'

''Very well,'' Snape began and while he was tempted to finish with a rude remark, he clearly remembered the warning given to him. ''Potters, get out my sight.''

Harry and Daphne packed their stuff and follow Colin out of the room.

''Hey Harry,'' Colin began excitedly.

Harry inwardly groaned, maybe the kid wasn't intimidated after all.

''Yes Colin?''

''I know the article in the newspaper said you weren't allowed to say anything, but isn't there anything you are allowed to say. Small things like what happened to me after Hogwarts. You said you were twenty four so I must have been graduated for a while by then.''

Daphne snorted when she heard the third year ask the question. She wondered how the kid would respond if they told him the truth. The truth was that a significant number of Muggle-born and their families were killed during the summer where Voldemort came back openly, Creevey was one of them .

''I am sorry but we aren't allowed to say anything.'' Harry said neutrally.

Colin shrugged. ''That is too bad. Anyway we are here. Good luck you two!''

Harry nodded his thanks and knocked on the door before entering.

Daphne took in the room. As far as she could see it was the exact same room as Harry had described how the room looked like where the weighting had taken place last time.

It was just a regular classroom. The only real difference was that almost all the tables were pushed aside to make room in the middle. There were only a couple of tables left standings. Those were positioned next to each other. Behind the tables were chairs. Presumably reserved for the judges. She doubted they were considered enough to give the students chairs, that and Bagman was sitting on one of the chairs.

She noticed the other three champions were already there. Fleur and Cedric were talking and Krum was standing alone in the corner looking moodily.

Bagman suddenly spotted them. He got up quickly, and bounded toward them.

"Ah, there they are! Champions numbers four and five! In you come, Harry, Daphne… there nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, But I assume you already know what it is, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment."

''Yes, we are here to check if our wands are in working order.'' Harry confirmed.

''Completely right Harry, and after that we are going to have a little photo shoot.'' Bagman said. He then gestured to a witch in magenta robes. "She's will also be doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet…"

''Maybe not so small, Ludo.'' Skeeter said, looking at the Potters almost hungrily.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with the two of them before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing at the Potters. "After all, the circumstancing regarding their entry were very interesting were they not ?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is - if they have no objection?"

''Actually,'' Daphne began. ''I think it is best if we perform the weighting of the wands first. Some important guest are here after all. We don't want to have them waiting on us wile you interview us.'' Skeeter looked like she wanted to object, but Daphne had already continued talking. ''However if you still want a interview with the two of us, then you are welcome to have the interview in our room with a cup of tea.''

Skeeter looked like she won the jackpot and said. ''Thank you, Daphne dear, that would be lovely.''

Just then the door opened again and the three heads of the participating schools entered, also entering were Crouch Sr. and Garrick Ollivander.

''Ah it seems everyone is already here.'' Dumbledore said after he had checked out the room. "May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" He said to the champions after all the judges had taken their places in their seat leaving besides the champions only Ollivander standing. He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" Ollivander said from his place in the middle of the room.

Rita seeing that it was beginning settled in the corner of the room and immediately pulled out one of her Quick-Quotes Quill and put it on a piece of parchment that she had laid on her knee.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm…" he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing… dear me…"

"A hair from the head of a Veela," Fleur said. "One of my grandmother."

"Yes," said Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…"

The wand maker ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps, then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," Ollivander said, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you are next." Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember this one very well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn…; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches… ash… pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition… You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.

Harry had to suppress a grin when he heard that statement. Such statements could be taken completely wrong especially if a reporter is in the room. He had long learned his lesson what to say in the presence of a reporter. He knew if he had been the one to make that statement then Skeeter would have gladly wrote an entire story about it, speculating.

Ollivander meanwhile produced a stream of silver smoke rings with Cedric's wand, sending them across the room. Looking satisfied, he handed the wand back and said. ''Mr. Krum, if you please.''

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…"

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," Ollivander said, handing Krum back his wand. ''Next is, Mr. Potter.''

Harry walked to the wand maker, he pulled his wand out of his wand holster and handled it over to the man.

"Aaaah, yes," Ollivander said, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Harry of course remembered it too, the time he bought his wand on his first visit to Diagon Alley. Looking back, Harry really thought the wand maker should work a bit on his people skills, especially if you consider that a large portion of his customers are eleven year olds..He doesn't really act what you really could call normal.

He spend a much longer time examining the wand then he did the others. ''Holly….Phoenix feather….eleven inches long….nice and supple. '' He continued examining the wand. ''There are runes engraved on it, but those aren't my work. From what I can see, they serve as security, if my guess is correct then that means that I can't use this wand.''

Harry nodded, ''The runes make sure that no one, but me can use my wand, except those of my blood.''

''Mmm…. well your wand is in perfect condition as far I can see. Please fire a spell to make sure so we can sure I am correct.'' He said before handing the wand back to Harry.

Harry accepted the wand and conjured a bench behind the champions large enough for all five of them to sit comfortably. Daphne grinned at him and immediately sat down, slowly followed by the others.

''Excellent Mr. Potter, now what about your other wand?''

Harry looked slightly startled at hearing this. His reserve wand was holstered in a holster, that was strapped on his left arm. The holster was hidden by a pretty strong disillusionment charm and he had yet had the need to use his spare wand. So as far as he knew only he and Daphne knew that they carried second wands.

''Excuse me?'' Harry asked.

''The wand, that is strapped around your left arm. It is yours is it not?''

''How did you….''

Understanding the question, the wand maker said. ''Wands have just as much of a magical presence as witches and wizards, Mr. Potter. Not many people can sense this however.''

Harry nodded. He put his first wand back in his right holster before putting out his reserve from his holster. ''This is my reserve. I don't plan on using it in the tournament so I didn't think I had to show it here.''

Ollivander didn't respond because he was busy examining the wand. ''Another wand I made.'' He commented. ''hawthorn ….unicorn hair …. Ten inches and reasonably springy.'' After he was finished he created a fountain of wine. ''It's not as well cared for as your holy wand, but it is still in good working condition.''

Harry accepted his wand back and sat with the other champions. Meanwhile at the judges table it was discussed of the carrying of two wands was allowed. Eventually it was decided that it was allowed, except for tasks where you are specifically allowed to carry certain things.

''And finally Mrs. Potter.''

Daphne's turn was considerably shorter the Harry's. The wand maker remarked how her primary wand had similar runes on it as Harry's wand and that both of her wands were in good working condition.

After the last wand was checked, Dumbledore said. You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end-"

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" Bagman interjected excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er - yes, let's do those first," Skeeter said, while her eyes found the Potters again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

Making the photographs took quite a while. Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Harry again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame. The photographer and Rita spend some time discussing who should be in the front of the pictures; Fleur or the Potters. Eventually the group photo was made and the individual photo's were to be made. Luckily this did not take half as long as making the group picture. Finally Skeeter was adamant about having a picture made of Harry and Daphne together.

After all the pictures were made Dumbledore stood up and told them they were free to leave.

But before they left, Harry spoke up. ''Actually now that we are all gather here, I have something to tell you all on behalf of the newly reinstated lord Black.''


	9. Thoughts

**A/N:**

**Not much plot progress in this chapter, but I felt the need to write this one. It is a look in the head of the various characters of this story. **

**Chapter 8: Thoughts**

Harry Potter was sitting in a chair in his shared common room. Today in his opinion had gone relatively well. The judges reacted as had Sirius predicted when he passed his message on to them. The meeting with Skeeter, although tiring was a success. She had told them that she would write something interesting for tomorrows paper as 'celebration' for the new partnership. He wasn't really at ease with the way she grinned when she said that, but at the very least it wouldn't be harmful for them, they had made sure of that.

He was also glad that the few that really mattered to him now accepted him and Daphne together. Of course he hadn't really reacquainted with everyone that he was friends with in the future, but that was mostly because his past self didn't know them and he could hardly walk up to them and say, ''Hi we were friends in the future and you died fighting in a war that hasn't even happened yet.'' Looking back he had a rather pathetic social life. No wonder he accepted Ron back so easily after the first task, it made his number of friends double.

Daphne Potter sat opposite of her husband. She saw him looking pensive, no doubt thinking about everything happened today. Seeing him like that she herself started reflecting over their actions since they came here. Telling everyone that they came from the future is still one of the things she is still unsure off of it was a good idea. On one hand both Crouch Jr. and Voldemort will be more on guard now, on the other hand anyone with some common sense could get to the conclusion themselves seeing their appearance and Lucy's appearance. And then there were the ministry record which would no doubt leak out to the press. No, it was probably for the best that the world knew this part of the truth. By not telling everyone that Voldemort is back they also most likely seeded some paranoia in the enemies head. After all when Voldemort heard they came back, she was sure he expected them to immediately spread the news that he would come back. Since they did not he would probably think that he failed to come back. Hopefully he would turn on his own servants thinking the failure was there fault.

On a more personal front she had been a lot more happier then that she had been in years. It was not as if she was unhappy before, but to live without constantly worrying about dying was a nice change of pace. It had been hard seeing certain people again. So many people had she seen since coming back that she had seen die, some as allies, some who she had killed herself. For the later part it had been difficult to restrain the urge to do it again. She and Harry had discussed it before going back. They wouldn't permanently harm someone who hadn't committed any crimes yet. Of course all the 'innocent' death eaters from the first war were free game. Hopefully Sirius's proposal would result in some stress relieve.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair in his office, his thoughts, like many time before, drifted off to a certain Gryffindor. His sudden arrival, two weeks ago, was to say the least unexpected. The following confrontation proved that this Harry was definitely different from the Harry he knew. At first he thought it might have been a imposter, but a imposter wouldn't have been able to undo his status as proxy. To be sure he used his contacts within the ministry to confirm their married status. At the same time he heard that he indeed visited Madam Bones. He was unable to find out what they talked about. He assumed about Black, but they probably talked about more since the meeting took a considerable amount of time.

But what could they possibly have to share with Bones that they couldn't tell him. When he first said that they came from the future, Albus immediately thought that Voldemort had come back as he suspected he would and that they came back because they couldn't beat him. When they hadn't immediately told him of that fact, he was confused. Maybe he didn't come back after all. After all if he had come back then they surely would have told them. After all he lead the fight until Voldemort was defeated by young Harry.

Then there was what Severus told him. The boy knew the prophecy or at least part of it. How could he know about it? He honestly doubted his future self would give the information up willingly and a seer never remembers her prophecy's. So that only leaves two possibilities, He either received part of it from a future Snape or he saw the recording at the ministry. The former he honestly doubted. If the boy heard it from Severus then he would most likely dismiss it considering their attitude toward each other. The later was more likely, but at the same time more troublesome. If he saw it in the hall of prophecies then there is a good chance that Harry removed it while he was in the ministry. After all it is never a good idea to leave information like that for the picking. If that was the case then one of his many plans was made impossible.

Then there was the news Minerva told him. Harry knew that at the very least she was there the night he was left in the care of the Dursleys and if he knew that then he probably also know that he was there. Maybe that was the reason why Harry disliked him a little. Unfortunately that wasn't the only surprising thing that happened that was related to the Dursleys. Last week, suddenly one of his instruments that monitored the wards around Harry's home, alerted him that they had fallen. Unfortunately he had been in a meeting at the time and he couldn't leave immediately. When he did manage to go, he saw that no one was home, but that didn't really matter. His first priority was to find out what happened to the wards. It didn't take long to find out what happened. After only a couple of minutes he found that the ward stone had been removed which obviously resulted in the failure of the wards. He was unsure who had removed the stone, but he suspected Harry for some reason. He didn't want to confront him about it since right now it wasn't a priory and his last couple of confrontation with the boy didn't exactly go well.

Finally there was the issue of Daphne and Lucy Potter. He was unsure about the girl. She managed to stay low on his radar this was remarkable especially considering her family status. Maybe she stayed low because she had to accomplish something and she didn't want to gather attention on it. But what, and does Harry know about it or is she simple using the boy for his status? The child could be a problem too. The prophecy demanded the boy to die before Voldemort could be defeated by someone. If the boy were to die without any magical family nor a will then the ministry is allowed to seize all his assets. He honestly doubted that the boy would write out a will himself, at his age, and he could hardly tell him to make one because that would lead to some questions he really didn't want to answer. That is why he arranged a marriage contract between the boy and the Weasley girl. If Harry were to die after they were married then Ms. Weasley as the new Mrs. Potter would stand to inherit the Potter fortune, keeping it with the light families. But a heiress has more right to claim the fortune then the wife especially the second wife that she would be now. Second wife's didn't have too much rights that's why the practice is almost never used anymore. Unfortunately for his second objective of the contract it may be necessary. Some sacrifices have to be made for the greater good.

Molly Weasley was not a happy person. The reason for that is that her 'concerned letters' to her Harry were being ignored. She was sure that the Slytherin had something to do with it. She probably hid the letters from the poor dear. Thinking about that girl made her bad mood even worse. It was obviously that she somehow poisoned the boy's mind into believing they were married. She was probably knocked up by someone like some scarlet woman and used some dark art to make Harry believe that he married her to hide the shame. After all the two of them can't be married. Her Harry is going to marry Ginny. Albus Dumbledore himself arranged it.

To say that Ron Weasley wasn't happy either would be a vast understatement. His supposed best friend had to do something again to get him even more famous and now he even dared to ignore him. But after thinking about it for a while he realized it might not have been his friends fault. It was probably that filthy snake's fault. She must have used some really dark magic so that Harry would act like this. After all Harry was his best friend so why would he be ignoring him. There must be some kind of mind controlling magic that affects his actions. But when he tried to tell people his logical conclusion, almost no one listened to him. Ron didn't understand why no one believed him. After all she was a Slytherin, wasn't it obvious that she was up to something no good.

For Ginny Weasley the last couple of weeks had been very confusing. Of course her most confusing feeling originated from the arrival of the future Potters. Her Harry appeared in the middle of the hall looking older and having a wife and a child with him! At first she had been angry with the woman for stealing her man, but after observing the three of them she came to a startling conclusion, he looked truly happy when they were together. How could she resent the woman when she made Harry happy. But how could a Slytherin make him happy? She was always taught they were evil and that she would be the one to marry Harry. She needed more time to think about this.

For Hermione Granger the year had been hectic. This was the year that her little sister joined her at Hogwarts. She wanted to look after her, but she was also busy with her own course load and making sure her only two friends didn't slack off. Then the tournament was announced and she just knew that Harry would be involved somehow, that boy was a magnet for problems. In a sense she had been right; his name came out of the goblet. Only it wasn't exactly in the way she expected. The day before he was chosen he did something she thought was impossible even in the magical world. Sure she had time traveled before, but she thought it was impossible to do so in the way he did. Then there was another shocker. At some point her friend had married a Slytherin and they had a kid together. She wasn't as biased in believing that the Slytherin house was evil, but from what she observed the Harry she knew did. So she wondered what changed.

Then there was his new attitude. No longer was he insecure with only little knowledge on the magical world. Before she always had all the answers, but now Harry knew more than her. Did that mean he didn't need her as a friend anymore? She was pretty sure Harry wasn't her friend for her knowledge, but she couldn't help but doubt. He was one of the few friends she had. And with him avoiding Ron for some reason, he couldn't mediate like he use to with their frequently incising fights. It was also frustrating that he wouldn't share much about what happened in the future as long her mind wasn't properly protected so she started learning occlumency. Unfortunately the art was extremely difficult and she hadn't made much progress, even with all the time she invested in it.

Emma Granger had found the first few months on her new school very exciting. She finally got to go to the school her big sister had been going for the past three years. Everything had been great until two weeks ago. She was learning a lot of new things and the school had a big library! Unfortunately she didn't see her sister as much as she liked too and she only met her two friends once and some of the people weren't very nice to her, but still everything was relatively fine. That changed with the sudden appearance of one of her sisters friends in the middle of the great hall. She knew her sister had a meeting with the man that evening and ever since then she spend even more time in the library than normal. She was getting worried for her. Maybe she should talk to her sisters friend. He seemed nice enough and maybe he can help her.

**A/N 2:**

**What did you guys think? Since this is a Harry centric fic, I thought a chapter describing some peoples thoughts about the whole situation would be a nice change. Did you guys like it? should I write something similar later on in the story? Oh and for those who forgot, Emma is Hermione's little sister, she appeared in chapter 1 and is a obvious OC. **


	10. Team Athena

**Chapter 9: Team Athena **

**Malfoy scion attacks defenseless five year old girl unprovoked **

By Rita Skeeter

_Yesterday I visited Hogwarts to attend the weighting of the wands, a customary ceremony of the Tri-wizard tournament (for more information on the weighting of the wands and interviews with the champions see page 2 ).When I arrived there I heard some shocking rumors. According to the rumors Draco Malfoy, son of lord Malfoy attempted to curse the heiress of the Potter family, Lucy Potter (age 5)_

_Of course I immediately investigated these rumors and the rumors turned out to be. After I had spoken with several eyewitnesses I managed to find out exactly what happened. During breakfast Mr. Malfoy with several other people walked from the Slytherin over to the Gryffindor table and asked lord Potter and his friends of he was interested in a badge that showed their support for the Hogwarts champions. Lord Potter agreed to have one and complimented Mr. Malfoy on his show of house unity by supporting the Hufflepuff champion. _

_Only it turned out that house-unity wasn't what Mr. Malfoy was after when he started to wear the badge. It turned out that a second message appeared on the badge the moment you tapped your wand on it. Mr. Malfoy used this function to make a rather bold statement. After lord Potter had told Mr. Malfoy he wouldn't mind wearing one, he tapped his badge and the message 'I LOVE SNAPE'. After the new message appeared lord Potter said he didn't want the badge anymore, but he congratulated Mr. Malfoy for showing his hidden Gryffindor traits._

_Ms. Potter however seemed to like the original badges and asked Mr. Malfoy politely if she may have one. For some reason Mr. Malfoy didn't take the request well even though he was the one who offered it when he first arrived in the first plan and fired a unknown curse at young Ms. Potter. Luckily for the young heiress someone nearby, probably one of her parents managed to erect a shield on time. The curse rebounded and hit Mr. Malfoy instead, resulting in facial disfigurement. Before Mr. Malfoy could fire another curse he was taken down by lord Potter trough a stunner._

_When researching further I managed to find out that Mr. Malfoy won't suffer any disciplinary action from the school. One has to wonder if his 'relationship' with professor Snape had anything to do with him going unpunished for attacking the young girl. _

Harry folded the paper after reading the article on the front page. He had to admit it was pretty good. It damaged the Malfoy name, Snape and it showed the unfairness of him not getting punished.

Suddenly there was a knock on the portrait that guarded the entrance. Harry stood up and walked up to the portrait to open it up.

Standing in the doorway was Emma Granger looking very nervous. Harry looked down on her for a moment. ''Hey Hermione,'' He plastered a look of surprise on his face,'' I know I am now taller then you, but did you got even shorter?''

The girl looked bewildered for a moment. Knowing her she probably had already thought up the entire conversation she wanted to have in her head and hadn't considered him to greet her like that.

Harry chuckled at her reaction and said. ''Just kidding Emma, you were looking so nervous I couldn't help it. Do you want something?''

Regaining her bearings she politely stated. ''I want to talk you about my sister, Mr. Potter.''

''Sure come in,'' Harry said, while standing back to let her in. ''And it is Harry, you don't have to call me Mr. Potter.''

Offering her a seat and sitting down himself he said. ''Now what was that about Hermione?''

Emma told him her concerns about how her sister spend more and more time in the library and that she is worried about her.

''And you want me to talk to her about it?'' Harry asked, feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't noticed her behavior. In his defense the Hermione he knew before she died also spent large amounts of time researching, far more than she did in school.

''Please, Mr. Pott- eh Harry.'' Emma pleaded.

''Sure, why don't we go right now?''

While they were walking towards the library, Harry broke the silence between the two by asking, ''So, do you like Hogwarts thus far?''

''It's great! I have read all of Hermione's books already, but the actual lessons are even better.'' She began excitedly. Her exited face then turned in a frown. '' However, some of the ghosts are a bit creepy and there is that one that I really don't like.''

Harry was about to ask which one when he noticed that she stopped moving and was starring at a point in front of them. ''What's wrong?'' He asked.

Emma looked a bit white and answered with pointing her finger to where she had been staring. ''There he is.'' She said in a scarred tone.

Harry looked towards where she is pointing and saw what had scarred the first year. Floating in the middle of the corridor, doing some weird dance in midair was Peeves.

Harry sighted, ''What did he do to you?''

Emma turned her gaze away from the Poltergeist and looked up to Harry. ''He dropped a bag filled with tarantulas where I was studying with some of my classmates.''

Harry groaned, this was exactly something Peeves would do. If he remember correctly he had seen him do something similar in his fifth year. He patted Emma on the shoulder and said in the most reassuring tone he could. ''Don't worry about him he won't bother you anymore after this, just watch.''

Having said that Harry gently put a hand on her back to have her start moving again. Emma looked uncertain for a moment, but then started walking again.

Peeves who by now was hanging upside down for some reason had noticed them and happily exclaimed. ''Ooh a ickle firstie! What fun!'' He then noticed who was walking next to the first year and nearly fell down in shock. Turning back around he hurriedly said. ''Peeves is sorry Mr. Potter. Peeves didn't know that Mr. Potter was here. Is there anything Peeves can do for Mr. Potter?''

Emma looked on in bewilderment, from what she heard the Poltergeist had no respect for anyone expect for that scary looking ghost and yet she was witnessing this. Then again from all the things that her sister told her about the man standing next to her, something like this was wasn't completely unexpected.

''Remember our last talk, Peeves?'' Harry asked, knowing full well he remembered.

After Peeves had zealously nodded his head, Harry gestured to the youngest Granger and said. ''This is Emma Granger.''

Emma had to admit she had no idea what was going on, but it was funny to see the thing she had been afraid of getting a complete shocked look on his face.

''Peeves is sorry Ms. Granger. Please forgive poor Peeves. Peeves didn't know that ickle firstie was Ms. Granger, Peeves will never bother you anymore.'' Peeves said in a pleading tone.

Emma looked from the pleading Peeves to the satisfied looking Harry and turned back to the Poltergeist. ''It's okay?'' She said hesitantly. She may be dislike him, but she was unsure what else to say when he was looking like that.

''Thank you! Thank you!'' Peeves happily exclaimed before flying off.

''See? Nothing to worry about.'' Harry said nonchalantly while starting to walk toward the library again.

Emma stared at his retreating back in shock for a moment before coming out of it and she ran after him. When she caught up to him she gave Harry a look that he had often seen on her older sister. A look that basically demanded information. ''What was that all about.'' She exclaimed.

''Do you named a ghost named Myrtle?'' Harry asked.

Emma wasn't sure what the question had to do with anything, but she answered regardless. ''I have never seen her, but Hermione warned me about her. She told me she haunts the second floor girls bathroom and that she is a bit emotional.''

'That is a bit of a understatement.' Harry thought.

''So what has that have to do with anything?'' Emma questioned.

Harry smiled and said. ''Let's just say that if Peeves bothers certain people then he will be permanently bound to that bathroom.''

Emma looked shocked at him after his explanation. ''Are you saying that he won't be able to leave that bathroom? Is that possible?''

''It's is possible to bind a sprit to a certain place all right.'' Harry assured. ''No idea if I can do it, but the threat to spend a eternity with Myrtle was enough for even Peeves to comply.''

''And I am one of those people?'' Emma asked. ''Is that why he reacted like that when he heard my name?''

Harry nodded and Emma looked happy that someone else was watching out for her even if it was most likely only because she was a friends sister.

''Can I ask something else?''

Harry nodded for her to go ahead.

''Hermione told me allot of stories about her time in Hogwarts and in a lot of her stories were her two friends, you and a other guy.''

Harry patiently waiting for her to go on.

''So what happened to the other guy?'' Emma asked. ''The one with the horrible table manners? Hermione had introduced me to you two during the train ride.

Harry grinned at her despite the question. ''Do I look like how she described me then?'' Seeing her annoyed look he answered. ''I am not sure why Hermione doesn't spend time with Weasley, you have to ask her if you want to know, trough I can guess why. And I don't spend time with him because he has some personally traits that I can't really stand right now.''

Harry was silent for a moment waiting if she had another question. When she didn't Harry asked her. ''Did they make the announcement during breakfast?''

''Uh, yes.'' She said.

''Do you already have a team?'' He questioned.

Emma looked down at hearing the question. ''I don't think anyone wants me in their team. I probably will be sorted in a team when the deadline is up with the others who don't have a team.'' She mumbled.

''You can join my team if you want. I am afraid that the team pretty much exist out only me for now, but if you join then I am sure we can win.''

''Really?'' Emma asked hopefully. ''But why me? What about your friends?''

''As you know, to keep it fair, only one adult per team is allowed.'' Harry said. ''Therefore Daphne decided to team up with her sister and Tracey for old time sake and I am not that close to many people, so I hoped that you could join my team, maybe Hermione too.''

Emma didn't have time to respond because they had reached the library and she already learned the hard lesson to be silent there.

It took a moment, but Harry eventually spotted Hermione sitting behind a table hidden from view behind several stacks of books. He and Emma walked over to the table and took a seat at the table.

''Hey Hermione.'' Harry greeted the witch who had been obvious that two people had seated next to her.

Hermione looked up startled by the sudden greeting and noticed that Harry and her little sister had joined her at the table. ''Hey Harry, Emma, Were are Daphne and Lucy?''

''Lucy is with her aunt and Daphne has some things to discuss with professor Moody.'' Harry answered. ''But that is not why I am here.''

She looked confused for a moment, then her confusion turned to worry and she asked. ''Did something bad happen?''

Deciding to be blunt Harry said. ''Hermione, people are worried about you. You spend more and more time in the library. Is there something wrong?''

Hermione shrugged. ''I am fine.''

''Right,'' Harry drawled.'' I wonder why I don't believe you. I am your friend right? If so you can tell me what is going on. Or do you want to worry Emma even more?''

Hermione looked conflicted, she glanced to were Emma was sitting and saw her pleading look. Eventual she caved in. ''I just need some more time to study this year. I want to know what happened in the future and you said my mind needed to be protected for that so I have been studying Occlumency, but I am just not making process so I need to spend more time on it. Then there are my grades! I am no longer first in most of the classes. In several classes I am lowered to third place. And you and Daphne have been entered in the tournament and I am trying to find spells that can help you and then there is the S.P.E.W. and…''

Harry noticed she started ranting so he said. ''Hermione calm down.'' Seeing that he had her attention he countered. '' Firstly Occlumency is a skill that takes years to learn, Hermione, you have been at it for a week, maybe two. If you really want to know then there might be a solution. As for your grades, no offence, but isn't it obvious that me and Daphne would score a bit higher than the average fourth year, it is like asking you to go back to elementary school and find a student with more knowledge then you. As for the tournament, I survived it as a fourteen year old, how do you think I will do with nearly a decade extra experience? Not to mention that I highly doubt that they will change the task to much at this points, preparation like that takes way too much time. And again no offence, but you should really reconsider SPEW.''

For once Hermione was silent, even though it was only for a moment and she said. ''Okay maybe you are right about my classes and the tournament. But what did you mean with a solution for Occlumency and why should I reconsider SPEW? Those poor elves deserves there rights! And it is S.P.E.W. not SPEW.''

''What do you know about house elves besides what you have observed?'' Harry asked. ''Do you even know why the house elves serve wizards and witches? Believe me they are powerful in their own right, this is not a matter of a simple oppression.''

''I know that they can be freed if they are given cloths. That is why I have been making them to leave in the common room.''

''You do realize that with freeing them you are killing them?'' Harry asked bluntly.

''What!'' She exclaimed.

''Don't worry,'' Harry assured her. ''Only the owner frees an elf by given him cloths you haven't freed a single elf.''

''But-but how can they die if they are free.''

''The elves are a cursed race. The exact reason has been lost, but at some point there was a war between humans and elves. Not much can be found on this war except that at the end the elves lost and a group of mages used a special ritual to enslave the elves, taking away their true power, but most importantly making them dependent on another magical being. House elves live of magic, but unlike their elf ancestors their body doesn't generate any of its own. Instead they have symbiotic relationship with wizards and witches. They work for them and in exchange a small part of their bonded magic is relegated tot them. That is why all elves truly fear to be set free.''

''But, what about Dobby? He wants to be free.'' Hermione countered.

''There are worse things than dead. That is why he wanted to be free, to hopefully find a master that would treat him better.'' Harry commented. ''To say he wasn't treated right would be an vast understatement. Most elves are treated similar as how a butler would be treated in a Muggle household. You just happened to have seen some of the worst examples out there. I can ask one of my elves to come here if you want to talk with them. Just don't insult their ways.''

Harry paused for a moment and said. ''I mean it when I say that you have to respect their ways, Hermione. Magical creatures have their own norms and values and most find it rather insulting if you try to instill our human norms on them. For example Goblins also never take a day of. If you had started a campaign to get them to have more free days then they would probably seen it as a insult towards their honor and believe me you don't want to meet a goblin you have insulted.''

Hermione was in deep thought for a moment having trouble comprehending everything she heard. Finally she said. ''I will think about what you have said and maybe I talk to one of them if I know what I want to ask them. Now what was that you talked about a solution for my Occlumency problem.''

''It is not really a solution, since there is no easy way to instantly learn the art. If there was such a way then everyone would be a Occlumens. What I am talking about is a Guardian. A Guardian is placed in someone else mind by a Legilimens there task is to guard a specific set of memories at any cost.''

''What do you mean with 'at any cost'?'' Hermione asked.

''The guardian will try to kick the intruder out and will often be successful if you process in your Occlumency training you will understand why that is. But on the other side if it loses then it will do the next best thing. He will erase all the memories he is protecting permanently.''

''That is not bad right? Even if you lose the memory can't you just be told again?''

''As if it is ever that easy.'' Harry muttered. ''Memories are connected to each other until you have sorted them out during Occlumency training. The guardian will also erase all memories that are connected to the one he protects. For example if I place one in you that protects everything related to professor McGonagall and someone forces him to erase that memory then the chance is high that you forget almost everything that happened the last couple of years. Since she is the one that introduced you to magic and almost all your memories are related to that.''

''And if I allow you to place this guardian in my mind then you will answer my questions?''

''Yes, if you understand the risk and still want to go ahead with it then I will.''

''Now as you are thinking about that lets move on to lighter things.'' Harry said. ''I take it you have heard the announcement this morning.''

''Yes, I can't believe it that they made it mandatory for everyone to participate, even the teachers will join.'' Hermione complained. ''Luckily the head of schools wont since they are the judges, but still. Have you already assembled a team?''

''Of course,'' Harry assured her. ''After all I am sitting with my two teammates right now aren't I?''

Hermione gaze went from Harry to the silent Emma and back to Harry again before she realized what he meant. ''What!''

Harry grinned at her shocked face and asked. ''Something wrong?'' Turning he grin into a pout.'' Or don't you want to be on our team?''

''Yeah sis don't you want to be on our team?'' Emma parroted.

''When exactly have you recruited my little sister when the announcement was only this morning and you weren't there as far as I could see.''

''Somewhere between getting you to slow down with your studies and threatening Peeves to bind him to Myrtle's bathroom, why?''

Hermione gave him a look that basically stated 'do I even want to know'. Deciding it was worth the additional headache. ''Fine then. I will join the team.''

''Great,'' Harry exclaimed before realizing where he was and suddenly he felt someone standing behind him. Turning his head around he saw something that would make even Voldemort take a step back in fear. ''Hello madam Prince, how nice too..''

That was as far as he got before a very irritated looking librarian shouted. ''OUT!''

The two Grangers and one Potter didn't want to test her patience and quickly made their way out of the library.

''Well she hasn't changed from what I remembered.'' Harry mumbled. ''Besides she throws us out for making noise will she herself was way louder.''

''Harry!'' Hermione chastised. ''You got us thrown out of the library, now Madam Prince will be difficult the next time I want to enter.''

Harry shrugged, ''She will always be difficult. But she will let you in anyway.''

''And if she won't.'' Hermione asked worriedly. She may have said that she will spend less time there, but that doesn't mean none at all.

''If she won't let you in then I can have one of my elves get the book that you want from the library in Potter manor. The elves have standing orders to use the money from the family vault to keep it as up to date as possible, so I highly doubt that it won't have the books you want.''

Harry didn't notice the glint Hermione got when she heard Harry mention the library. Emma however did and easily recognized the look on her sister face.

"Really?'' Hermione questioned excitedly.

''Sure.'' Harry assured her. ''If you want you can even visit the manor during one of the holidays and spend a day in the library.''

''That is great.'' She said. ''Guess I can forgive you for dragging me and my sister in your team without questioning. Guess we should go to professor McGonagall to register, I don't believe she isn't teaching any class right now.''

''Sure lets go.''

With that they left for McGonagall's office. While they were walking Emma asked. ''What is going to be our teams name?''

''What do you mean?'' Harry questioned.

''When they announced it this morning they said that when you registered you had to have a team name. Didn't you know this?''

''Eh no.'' Harry replied. ''Why don't you come up with a team name?''

Emma looked pensive for a moment and then exclaimed. ''Team Athena .''

''Team who?'' Harry questioned truly not knowing what the name meant.

Hermione tried to hid her grin, Harry might have more magical knowledge, but at least there were still some subject he didn't have any knowledge off.

Emma huffed, ''Athena, she is among other things the old Greek goddess of wisdom and courage. I thought it fits Gryffindor who like to study.''

Harry shrugged, not sure how he got grouped in the 'like to study group', but he didn't mind the name so he said, ''I don't mind the name, do you Hermione?''

Hermione said she didn't mind either and shortly after that they reach the office of McGonagall's. They knocked on the door and entered after given permission.

McGonagall looked up from the papers she had been grading and greeted the trio. ''Good morning Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Ms. Granger, can I help you with something?''

''Good morning professor,'' Hermione greeted. ''Me, my sister and Harry are here to register as a team for the tournament.''

The professor frowned when she heard that and said. ''Ms. Granger, you and Mr. Potter are already registered.'' She picked up one of the parchment lying on her desk. ''Here you are,'' She said while pointing to a group of names on the list.

Hermione looked at where the professor was pointing and read; team name: lions pride, members: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, team captain: Ron Weasley.

Harry who had been reading over Hermione's shoulder had to suppress a snort in amusement. He didn't know what was more unlikely being teammates with Weasley or following him as captain.

''I can assure you, professor, I have no intention to be part of a team with Weasley in it.'' Harry commented.

The professor sighted, she had a suspicion that when Mr. Weasley had entered her office this morning he hadn't been truthful when he said that he, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger would form a team, but she had hoped she had been wrong. She like almost everyone in the castle had noticed that what some in the castle called 'the golden trio' hadn't been seen much together since Mr. Potter had arrived from the future. She had hoped that when Mr. Weasley came by this morning that it meant that the trio had resolved their problems, but it looks like that didn't happen.

''I see,'' She said neutrally.

She wanted to know what happened to the three of them, but decided it really wasn't her place to ask, so she said. ''Very well I will inform Mr. Weasley that he must have misunderstood and that you two are already in a team with the youngest Ms. Granger.

The conversation after that had to be kept short since it was almost time for McGonagall to teach a class. It was decided that Hermione would be the captain since Harry was already busy with being champions and they were told that details would be given when the tournament officially started.

After leaving the room Harry said goodbye to the two Grangers for now and left for his own room.

Harry upon entered his common room and saw that his wife was already there. She was sitting in one of the chairs looking troubled.

''Were there problems?'' Harry questioned.

Daphne looked up when she heard Harry and replied in a slightly annoyed tone. ''Snape broke the security charms on the door, entered the room and saw me Obliviate Crouch just after I was done with him.''

Harry sighted, for once couldn't things go without any problems. ''What did you do?''

''I made the best of the situation and moved our plans for Malfoy and Umbridge up considerable.''

''I see.'' Harry said thoughtfully. ''When?''

''Tomorrow.''


	11. Chamber of Secrets

**Chapter 10: chamber of secrets**

It was Wednesday morning and the great hall was in complete uproar when that mornings Daily Prophet arrived. Many people had reacted badly to yesterdays prophet, but their reactions were tame in comparisons to what they showed now.

**Murder at the ministry**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Many of my reader probably already heard the rumors and I can confirm the sad truth; for the first time since the war someone has been murdered at the ministry. Lord Malfoy while attending a ministry function pulled his wand on the senior undersecretary, Madam Umbridge and fired the killing curse on her while exclaiming, ''For a pure world.''_

_When being questioned Lord Malfoy claimed that he was under the Imperius curse. Several members of the Wizengamot I questioned doubted this. The newly reinstated lord Black had this to say. ''This is the second time Malfoy used this excuse. Don't you think it is very convenient that every time it is him? Besides everyone know Malfoy's view on half-breeds and you don't need to be a genius to know what Malfoy meant with 'for a pure world' when you look at Umbridge's appearance. _

_The Minister of Magic wasn't available for comment. Madam Bones, head of the DMLE commented that lord Malfoy is being detained for now and he will be put on trial in front of the Wizengamot shortly. _

_If lord Malfoy does get convicted then his house will lose the status of Noble house. As the head of a Noble house isn't allowed to be in prison and the seat of a noble house isn't passed on._

Harry, who had been eating breakfast in the great hall while he read the article, had to suppress a smirk as he read the comment Sirius made. To be made out to be the thing she hates most. She must be rolling in her grave right now.

Hermione who had been sitting opposite from him gasped when she read the article. ''I can't believe someone was killed at the ministry.'' She exclaimed. Continuing in a much calmer tone. '' Was she killed in your timeline too?''

Harry shrugged, ''She was killed only it was a couple of years later and by another murderer.''

''Neither of you seem overly concerned that things are changing from what you know.'' Hermione commented after she saw Harry and Daphne's reactions.

''We are actively busy with changing things.'' Daphne commented from her seat next to Harry. ''It is no wonder that we cause some things to change indirectly.''

''Besides you have to look at the bigger picture here.'' Harry remarked.

''What?'' She asked in a confused tone.

''Umbridge isn't the most likeable person in the world. There was a pretty big chance that she would be murdered again regardless of our actions. What more important is that it was Malfoy who killed her.''

''Why does that matter?''

''Politics.'' Harry said before explaining it. ''The Malfoy name is so important in magical Britain because they have money, since money is almost as important as lineage here. Unfortunately for Malfoy it isn't his money he likes to spend so much. Narcissa Malfoy is a former Black, but is still allowed in the Black family vault, that is where most of their money come from. To make sure that someone who marries into another family doesn't drain the family vault completely there are usually placed stipulations on how much they are allowed to get from the vault every year in the marriage contract. Now usually there also stipulations in marriage contracts that would resolve in instantly divorce if broken. One of them in the Black- Malfoy contact is that neither party is allowed to be sentenced to a sentence longer than a year in Azkaban, which he will most likely be sentenced to.''

Daphne took over for Harry, ''Now Malfoy is one of Fudge strongest financial supporters. It is highly unlikely he will remain in power long without the money. Especially since his undersecretary was murdered by the very same man.''

''We should be careful,'' Harry muttered after a moment thought. ''Fudge will probably try to something stupid if it turns out he will be kicked out.''

Daphne nodded in agreement, she knew that the man would try to do anything to remain in his position of power. That is why she would have preferred it if Umbridge had died while he was already out of office.

''But don't they say that Malfoy got declared innocent because he claimed to be under the Imperius curse when he was arrested for being a Death Eater?'' Hermione questioned. ''Will the same thing not happen again now he claims the same excuse?''

Harry shook his head, ''Back then due to the vast amount of trials that had to be held due to the end of the war it was decided by a panel if the crime was severe enough to appear before a full Wizengamot and if not they judged themselves. Unfortunately that panel was rather easy to bribe, so you can guess the results. But, now crimes like this will be held before the Wizengamot, so it is doubtful he will get off easily.''

'Especially if I have something to say about it.' He thought.

Hermione was about to ask something else when Dumbledore stood up from his place on the head table and she quickly diverted her attention on the man. ''May I have you attention please?'' The headmaster asked.

After everyone had quieted down he continued. ''I am sure many have read the sad news in the morning paper and I am sure you all will pay you respect to this tragic loss in your own way in your own time. Unfortunately another accident has taken place. Professor Snape has disappeared and I suspect he may still be on the grounds. Unfortunately the DMLE can't spare any order Aurors because the Minister fears another attack and has them all guarding the ministry. Therefore the teachers will be busy today searching the castle and forest during the day and all the classes are canceled. If you have any information that might help then please contact a teacher as soon as possible.''

He then smiled his patented grandfatherly smile at them and said in reassuring tone. ''Don't worry about your professor I am sure we will find him soon and in good health.''

What he didn't expect was the cheer from three quarters of the student tables and several barely masked gleeful looks on the last on.

It was probably more shock than anything that everyone had waited for Dumbledore to finish before cheering.

Dumbledore was touched by what he assumed was that they were cheering for the teachers and the effort they made to bring their professor back.

He made his way over to the pair of students who might know something. He honestly did not know if it was wise to ask him this, since his less attempts at gaining information didn't go to well, but he was sure Harry would be willing to help if it was for the safety for one of his professors.

''Mr. Potter,'' He greeted the boy.

Harry turned his head around so he could look at the man who was addressing him and responded. ''Headmaster Dumbledore, is there anything I can do for you on this fine morning?''

Dumbledore was somewhat taken aback by the boy's cheerful demeanor, but he quickly recovered and decided to just ask what he wanted to ask now he was still in a good mood. ''Do you know anything about professor Snape?''

Harry grinned, Dumbledore must be really stressed out if he asks such a stupid question. Looking around he noticed a vast majority of the hall was still eating their breakfast, so he answered loud enough for the local rumor mill to hear. ''You want to know what I know about Snape, sir?''

Receiving a somewhat reluctant nod, Harry said. ''I know that Snape was a death eater during the war and got off without punishment. I know that since he started 'teaching' the average number OWL students that went to their NEWT dropped from seventy percent to eighteen. I know that he regularly uses Legamacy to read the mind of students. I know that Snape gives privet lessons to his house. I know several more things about the man, what exactly did you want to know?''

He had to repress a smug grin when he saw the headmaster's shocked face, apparently he didn't realize how much his question could backfire.

''Um yes, I was wondering if you might know where professor Snape is?''

''I have no idea where he is, but maybe he is hiding.'' Harry said. ''After all aren't he and Mr. Malfoy good friends, maybe he has something to do with yesterdays murder on the undersecretary and is afraid Mr. Malfoy will rat him out. Then again that is only a theory and I am sure the DMLE will investigate it when they have the time. For now good luck with you search, Headmaster.'' Having said that he turned back around.

Dumbledore wanted to argue, but realized that everyone in the hall was watching and he had to lead the search for his potions master.

''So what are you plans for today now that we gotten the day off?'' Harry questioned Hermione.

''I think I am going to work ahead some more.'' She replied. ''What about you two?''

''We had a little fieldtrip planned for the weekend, but we can go today instead now that we have the day off.'' Harry replied. ''You can join us if you want, I am sure you will find it interesting.''

''Oh?'' She said sounding intrigued. ''And where would that field trip of you lead to?''

''The chamber of secrets.'' Harry answered nonchalantly, as if visiting the legendary chamber was a everyday occurrence.

Hermione stared at harry in shock for a moment, thinking she heard wrong. ''The chamber of secrets?'' She questioned.

''Yep.''

''The same secret chamber created by Salazar Slytherin.''

''Yep.''

''The chamber that housed a basilisk that petrified me and nearly killed Ginny?'

''Yep.''

''Oh.''

Nearly a hour later, a rather diverse group of people could be found in the second floor girl bathroom. The group consisted of the three Potters, the two Grangers, Astoria Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Ginny Weasley.

Ginny had asked if she might accompany them when she heard the conversation between the Potters and Hermione. She told them she needed to do this and Hermione had told her that of course she was allowed to accompany them.

Tracy and Astoria had seen the group leave the hall and had questioned where they were going. When they heard that they were going to the hidden chamber of the founder of their house, they jumped on the chance to see it.

Emma originally had only been following her sister, making sure that she kept her promise not to spend too much time in the library, but when she heard that they were going to a room created by one of such important historical figure she immediately demanded that she was allowed to go to.

''This is where the entrance is hidden?'' Tracey asked in disbelief.

Harry nodded and smiled, ''You know almost everyone I ever showed it said something similar.'' Harry said before bowing down in front of a specific sink and hissed."§Open§"

The sink upon hearing the command started to sink into the ground, leaving a large pipe exposed.

Harry turned around and had to smirk when he saw the look of shock and intrigue on most of the people faces.

''How did you do that?'' Emma questioned.

Harry shrugged. ''I just said 'open','' he told her before addressing the entire group. ''Daphne and I are going to enter first I want you to wait fifteen minutes before you follow us.''

The others except Daphne gave Harry questioning looks, but said nothing when they saw how serious he looked.

After receiving a promise from everyone to wait and a assurance to Lucy that she too was allowed to go of the 'slide' if she waited patiently with the others and promised to listen to them, Harry and Daphne went down.

After the fifteen minutes had passed the remaining people started going down the pipe, some considerably reluctant while others jumped in with a big smile.

Upon exited the pipe they all landed on a large cushion that stretched several meters.

''That was fun! Can we go again?'' Came the exited exclamation of the youngest of the group.

Hermione shook her head when she heard the child exited tone. She had many words to describe the way down, 'fun' wasn't one of them. She stood up and looked around; She saw that she was in a large stone corridor. The entire corridor was surprisingly clean and there were several magical lights hovering along the tunnel.

After everyone had recovered and were back on their feet, they moved through the tunnel until they reached a large chamber. Floating above the chamber were several of the magic light balls that were also in the tunnel making the room look way less gloomy then with only the torches. On both sides of the room stood several columns that resembled snakes, and on the other side was a large statue of a old looking wizard's head. In the middle of the room there was a large section that was hidden from view by several screens.

That is where the group found the two Potter waiting. Lucy let go of the hand of her aunt who she had been holding and ran up to her parents and began to babble excitedly. ''Can I go again from the slide? It was really great, it went so and then I suddenly went so.'' She said while moving her arms around excitedly.

Both of the parents had to smile seeing their girl so exited and Daphne said. ''Sure, but not now. maybe another time.'' She then addressed the entire group. ''Welcome to the chamber of secrets. The basilisk is behind this screen, if you don't want to see it then I suggest you stay away from it.''

The group spend the next half hour looking around the room. Harry and Daphne made sure that Lucy didn't go beyond the screen and after seeing the snake for herself, Hermione did the same with her sister. Ginny took one look at the snake before quickly moving a considerable distance away from it looking rather pale.

''So why did you two decided to come down here?'' Tracey asked.

Daphne jerked a thumb toward were the Basilisk lay. '' For that.'' She said before elaborating, ''As you know Basilisks are extremely rare nowadays and as it's slayer, Harry has the right to claim the carcass. It would be a waist not to claim the small fortune that is lying there.''

'' Maybe after we have removed the snake we can renovate the room a bit. It is a good place to practice magic and no one will bother us here since almost no one can enter it.'' She looked thoughtful for a moment and then added. ''Or we can turn this place in a indoor pool. I am sure that with the correct runes we can keep the water warm and clean, perfect to relax.''

A large portion of the group who heard her speak looked incredulously at her for her last statement.

''You want to change the hidden chamber of one of the darkest wizards of history into a swimming pool?'' Hermione asked in a tone that did nothing to hide her disbelief.

Harry snorted at hearing that. ''Do you honestly believe that?''

''What do you mean it is in all the history books that Slytherin was a master of the dark arts and hated all those not of pure blood.''

''History is written by the victors,'' Harry countered. ''The only thing I am pretty sure is true in all those stories is that there was a conflict between Gryffindor and Slytherin and that Gryffindor won. Don't you find it the least bit suspicious that Gryffindor is portrayed as the perfect good guy while Slytherin is shown as the lowest form of life?''

''But, what about him being a master of the dark arts?'' Hermione countered defensively.

''Magic is magic.'' Harry said. ''It is the ministry who classifies certain branches of magic dark and illegal. Spells that are now illegal were completely legal hundred years ago and spells that are now legal might get classified as dark in the near future. So how could a man be a master of something that didn't even exist in his time yet since that the first ministry of magic was past his time?''

''So you are saying there are no dark nor light magic?'' A interested Astoria asked.

Harry shrugged, ''Well you could call Lumos as a light spell and I know a spell that can make all the light disappear from a room, other than that I don't believe there should be such classifications about magic.''

''What about the three unforgivable?'' Tracey asked.

''Just as evil as a gun, the magic isn't bad, just the ones who cast it.''

The purebloods looked a bit confused at the mention of a gun, but they seemed to get it.

Hermione however wasn't ready to give up her views. ''What about his hatred for non purebloods.''

''Who knows?'' Harry said. ''Like I said I don't believe the history taught nowadays is completely accurate. I am pretty sure he hated Muggles and maybe the tales originated from that and got exaggerated over time.''

''See!'' She said as if he proved her point. ''You admit it yourself that you think he hates Muggles.''

''Of course he would hate them.'' Harry countered. ''You do realise that he was born in a time that anyone who was suspected of practicing magic would be tied up and burned alive. Do you really think it is weird he might hate them?'' he finished sarcastically.

''But the witch burnings were ineffective.'' Hermione countered. ''That topic was covered in history of magic. Muggles could almost never find any magical beings and when found the witch or wizard would just cast a flame-freezing charm on themselves.''

''You do realise that they don't have to look for magical beings if representatives of Hogwarts tell them that their child is magical? Or do you think eleven year olds are capable of performing flame-freezing charm? Or for that matter how do you think anyone is capable of performing them when they are tied up? That charm only works for a limited time so even if a magical being manage to cast it upon themselves before they are captured eventually it will stop working and he or she will burn anyway. And even if they manage to perform it and if they someone manage to overcome the flames, do you think they will let them go then, when they show such obvious signs of magic? ''

''But the history books said...''

Harry cut in with, ''Do you really think a society that is mostly run by purebloods would allow books to be published, where in they would admit that we went in hiding mostly because of fear of Muggles instead of the excuse they gave nowadays about not wanted to be bothered?''

The serious atmosphere was broken by a loud exclamation of, ''Wow that is a big snake!'', they had let Lucy out of their sight and she had wandered past the screens. Then everyone, but Harry heard hissing and Harry head. '' §Hello, I am Lucy who are you?§''

**Next chapter: First round and Task.**

A/N: I will post the next chapter for to be, who you are tomorrow. I am kind of stuck with Auror path, but a chapter should be out before Saturday next week.


	12. First round and task

**Chapter 11: First round and task**

_November 24, Hogwarts great hall_

The day of the first task had finally arrived. Everyone was eating in the great hall and everyone was looking exited. Not only would the first task being hold today. Today was also the start of the other tournament.

Looking back Harry thought about the things that happened between the visit to the chamber of secrets and the present.

Of course the most important thing that happened was the trial of Lucius Malfoy. It had been interesting to say the least since different people had different interests in the case. There were of course those who wanted justice for the murder. Then there was the group that supported Dumbledore and believed his excuse and pleaded for a low punishment. Then there were those like Fudge who don't want their financial backer in the prison. And finally there were those who absolutely despised the man and would gleefully sentence him to the highest possible sentence. Unfortunately for the man a good majority of the most Ancient and Noble houses belonged to the last category. Harry doubted he would ever see the man again.

Then there was how everyone reacted when they found out that Lucy was a Parselmouth. Overall everyone reacted rather well considering the stigma that is attached to the language. The only thing noteworthy was the brief look that passed Ginny's face he couldn't completely decipher, it was somewhat between fear and revulsion. He figured hearing the langue brought back some bad memories.

Finally there was the matter of preparing for today. It was sad thought really that he wasn't even scarred anymore of the thought of facing a dragon. After having fought in several chaotic battles throughout the war, the thought of facing a single enemy in a controlled environment didn't scare him at all. Of course they had checked up if the dragons were still where they were supposed to be. After having confirmed that the only difference was that there was one more dragon they figured that the task was the same and that the organizers didn't have any time to change it. Of course there was the other tournament to prepare for, but he thought his team was somewhat ready for that too. They would soon see as Dumbledore had stood up and the hall quieted down.

''May I have all of you attention,'' The headmaster asked and when everyone was silent he continued. ''Good, now as everyone probably knows today is the day of the first task of the tri-wizard tournament. But that is not the only thing happening today. Today for the first time in history we start the interschool team duelling tournament!''

Upon hearing the words everyone in the hall applauded loudly. When the applause had died down somewhat, Dumbledore continued. ''Now just like the tasks the duelling matches will be open for the public,'' He gave a slight sweep with his wand and the previous closed door of the great hall swung open and great number of people entered the room.

''Welcome,'' Dumbledore exclaimed after the group had entered. ''Welcome to Hogwarts, we will be starting the duelling tournament momentarily. I will go over the rules one less time to make sure everyone knows what is going to happen before we begin. The tournament is a knockout style tournament that means when a team loses they are out of the tournament. A team has three players of which one a captain. The teams consists of everyone capable of magic currently staying at Hogwarts for the tournament except the judges and those not capable of magic. Only one adult, meaning everyone older than seventeen is allowed per team. A match consist of three rounds of ten minutes the teams are allowed to choose who to send out for which round at the beginning of each round, but a contester is only allowed to participate in a single round. You win a round if your opponent forfeits, loses his or her wand, get stunned or otherwise incapacitated or exited the duelling circle. If the ten minute mark is reached then the round is counted as a draw. If after three round it is a draw then the two captains get to dual another round. If this is one too results in a draw then it will be counted as a double knockout. There won't be a time limit in the finale, semi-final and quarter finals. Finally the use of enchanted artefacts or potions are forbidden and everyone will be checked before the dual. Of course the winner of the final will receive the prize money generously provided by lord Black. Now if everyone seated could please stand up and make their way over to our guest.''

All the students stood up and followed the instructions. Once everyone was out of the way Dumbledore banished the four tables to the side of the room and transfigured them into tribunes. He then waved his wand again and three large circle appeared on the ground. Finally he waved his wand and two large screens appeared above the hall, both facing one of the tribunes.

''Those are the duelling circles. The one closest to me, circle one will be judged by me. Circle 2, that is the one in the middle, will be judged by Madame Maxime. And the last circle will be judged by headmaster Karkaroff.'' He then gestured to the floating screens. ''Those will show who will duel where at the end of each round. Now please make your way to the tribunes so we can start the first round of the tournament.''

Harry looked around to see if he saw anyone familiar in the crowd of guests. Spotting his godfather and the Greengrass parents a bit ahead he waved them over. He also spotted the Weaslys and realized he still had to talk with them, but since the topic most likely ended with someone shouting he decided it wasn't the greatest idea to talk with them now with all the public around. Speaking of Weasley it was kind of weird that the youngest male Weasley never confronted him or Hermione over the team change, not that he was complaining. Finally he spotted a couple looking around with awe in their eyes.

''Hermione, Emma, those people might need some help they seemed to be looking for someone.'' Harry said before warmly greeting his in-laws and godfather.

Emma looked over to where Harry had pointed and saw to her shock her parents. ''Hermione there are mom and dad.'' She said enthusiastically.

''What?'' She replied, ''But it is impossible for Muggles to enter the Hogwarts ground...'' She then saw that her sister had indeed been right and her parents, her Muggle parents were standing in the middle of the hall both wearing some kind of amulet she was positive she had never seen them wearing.

She walked over to them, closely followed by her sister and said. ''Mom, dad, why are you here? How are you here? I thought you can't enter the ground? What are those amulets? Are they new?''

Jane Granger looked at her daughter in amusement. ''You are rambling, sweetheart and it's nice to see you too.''

Hermione blushed upon hearing that. Her blush grew when her sister joined the group and said. ''Hey mum, hey dad it is great to see you.''

''It's great to see you girls too.'' Dan Granger said and hugged both his daughter, afterwards his actions were mirrored by his wife.

''So, how are you able to get in here?'' Hermione asked after she had greeted her parents properly.

''You friend Harry send us a letter and these two amulets. He wrote that there would be some kind of school completion and that parents were allowed to visit. The letter also stated that these Amulets were something called Portkeys and they were some kind of teleportation devices to get us here and as long as we were here something he called Muggle-repellent wards wouldn't work on us.'' Dan explained.

''And of course we wouldn't miss the opportunity to finally visit your school after hearing so much about it. I have to say it looks very impressive. But I think we need to find a seat as we are one of the few left standing.'' Jane said.

Hermione nodded and looked to the tribune for a free seat. She saw Harry waving and gesturing to four seats close by his group who now consisted of Harry, Daphne, Lucy, Astoria, two people who were most likely Daphne and Astoria's parents, Tracey and two people who she assumed were her parents. Getting the hint she led her parents to the group were introductions were made and Dan and Jane thanked Harry for the letter.

Once everyone was seated the screen lighted up and the next three matches appeared on it.

**Round 1 matches 1-3**

Duelling circle 1 team Pure vs. team Nargle

Duelling circle 2 team Chimera vs. HP4ever

Duelling circle 3 team Lions pride vs. team Puff power

''Chimera was your team right?'' Harry asked Daphne.

''Yeah,'' She said. ''Tori came up with it. Something about me showing lion tendencies instead of solely snake ones due a certain bad influence.'' She then took off all the rings she was wearing save two and gave them too Harry.

''Good luck,'' He said before giving her a kiss even though she didn't really need it with this level of opponent.

''Thanks,'' she said before spotting the three witches already waiting in the second circle. ''Ah it's those fan girls that explains the team name.'' She then got a smirk on her face and said. ''I call dibs on Vane.''

''Good luck mommy.'' Lucy said.

''Thanks,'' she kissed the little girl on the forehead and walked to the circle followed by Astoria and Tracy.

''Doesn't a Chimera consists of lion, a snake and a goat?'' Emma questioned after they had moved out of earshot.

''Yes, just don't mention that to Tori. She will realise it in time.'' Harry said. He then looked up the board again. ''Team Nargle?'' he muttered . 'Why does that seems familiar.' He looked over to the ring where that team would dual and saw a very familiar blond. ''Luna,'' He muttered, feeling a pang of sadness seeing her.

Hermione who had heard him followed his gaze and asked. ''Do you know her?''

''We become friends in my fifth year. Her name is Luna Lovegood.'' Harry replied.

''I have heard of her they say she is a bit weird.''

''Luna is unique not weird.'' Harry said somewhat fiercely.

Hermione looked a bit shocked at the tone that Harry used. Seeing this Harry apologised. ''Sorry for reacting like that, but Luna was a good friend who died to young and is kind of hard to see her like this again.''

''What happened to her?''

Harry was silent for a moment and said, ''Her father owns a paper and published a article about a terrorist. The terrorist apparently wasn't happy when he read it and decided to burn the home of the owner of the paper, no one in the house survived.''

There was a awkward pause for a moment and Hermione was glad that the matches had began so she could focus on that. She then went wide eyes when she saw that Daphne's opponent was blasted out of the ring mere second after the start signal was given.

''It seems she is still a bit mad about Vane's attempt at using a love potion on me during my sixth year.'' Harry commented after seeing the third year fly out of the ring.

Hermione decided it was better not to ask and focussed on the other two matches. In the first ring there was the girl Harry had identified as Luna casting the most varied assortment of charms on her opponent she had ever seen. She was facing off against a Slytherin Hermione was pretty sure was in his third year. She then looked at who her two team mates were; Ginny Weasley was easy enough to recognize. The other girl however she didn't recognize, in fact she looked far too young to be down there, at best she looked seven or eight. Deciding to voice her confusion she said. ''Does anyone know who that small blond girl is over at the first ring? Surely she is too young to duel?''

Unsurprisingly it was Harry that answered. ''That is Gabrielle Delacour, the younger sister of the Beauxbatons champions and I strongly suggest you don't underestimate her, she is older than she looks. Trough I wonder how Luna managed to convince her to join her team. Then again it's Luna so its probably better not to think about it.''

''How old is she then?''

''Twelve.''

''How can she look like that then?''

Harry 's look turned sombre. ''Do you know what she and her sister are?''

''Considering that how men react when Fleur is around is similar to how the men reacted at the world cup I'd say that they are either Veela's or have Veela blood in them.''

''It's the later. As for why she is so small, it is a genetic trait all those of Veela decent have. They stay that way until they mentally feel they are ready to protect themselves, usually that is around when they are fourteen.''

''Protect themselves from wh...'' She didn't have to finish the question as she noticed a large group of male staring lustfully at the Beauxbatons champions who was sitting a bit further along the tribune. Seeing this she could come up with the answer herself.

Deciding to turn her attention to the final circle she saw that Ron had teamed up with Neville and second year Gryffindor whose name she couldn't place. Ron was currently facing off against a second year Hufflepuff and managed to disarm him in the eight minute.

The other two rounds weren't that interesting. Both Tracey and Astoria won without having to put in too much effort. Ginny was stunned by her sixth year opponent and Gabrielle managed to win her match against a fifth year after he made a lewd comment about her sister by throwing a fireball in his face. ''And that is why you shouldn't underestimate her.'' Harry commented upon seeing it. Neville and the second year both managed to make the full ten minutes resulting in a win.

Harry looked up and saw that the screen had changed.

**Round 1 matches 4-6**

Duelling circle 1 team Raven vs. team Puddlemere

Duelling circle 2 team Athena vs. Team Creevey & Summer

Duelling circle 3 team Pouvoir vs. team Gewalt

Seeing that it's their turn Harry, Emma and Hermione made their way down to the circle. On the way there Harry gave Daphne her rings back and handed his own over. Then after another good luck kiss he made his way to Madame Maxime. Already standing there were the two Creevey's and a kid whose name he didn't know, but he assumed his last name was Summers.

''We are beginning the first round, both teams send out your first dualist.''

Dennis stepped in the ring and Harry said. ''Emma show them what you can do.''

Emma nodded and she too stepped into the ring. Hermione looked worried as she saw her sister enter the ring. ''Are you sure she will be all right?'' Hermione questioned. ''I know you trained her for a day, but she can't have learned that much in a single day.''

Harry smiled at hearing the question. ''I haven't taught her a single new spell.'' He admitted. ''There was too little time to start teaching her combat related spells. So, instead I focused on dodging, aiming and speed. Believe me she is skilled enough to win against a second year, just watch.''

And so Hermione did, she watched how her sister dodged several of the hexes thrown by her opponent. It was hard to ignore her natural instincts to step in between them, but she had faith in her little sister. Suddenly after dodging jet another hex, Emma aimed her wand and fired a single hex.

Manny males in the public cringed when they saw the stinging hex hit home. Denis dropped his wand and fell to his knees. His face clearly showing pain.

Harry felt some sympathy for his number two fan boy, but then again all is fair in battle and this should learn the boy that he should dodge or learn a shield charm.

''This is what you taught her.'' Hermione hissed.

Harry shrugged. ''No I taught her how to dodge and aim properly. The hex she already knew. Besides it seems your father approves.'' He said while motioning to the man who was sitting with a look of pride on his face.

''Winner by incapacitation Emma of team Athena.'' Maxime said after Dennis hadn't stood back up after several minutes.

''So, who do you want to go up against?'' Harry asked Hermione after Emma had rejoined them and he had congratulated her on her win.

''I think I should sit this round out.'' Hermione said. ''My sister and I have some things to discuss.''

Harry shrugged and entered the ring, but not before leaving the parting words. ''For the next set of matches I will teach her some real spells so she won't have to resort to that.''

Entering the ring he stood still and waited for his opponent. Honestly speaking he couldn't care either way which one they send out. Neither was a challenge and he had nothing against either of them. Well there was the stalker part of Creevey, Harry suddenly grinned maybe the boy would leave him alone if the boy got scared enough during the match.

It turned out that luck was on his side for once and Collin entered the ring. ''Hey Harry its exiting isn't it. Me duelling against you. I can barely believe it.''

Turning out the rambling he began formulating what to use on the boy. When the sign was given to start he started to move out of the way of the hexes and started to chant nonverbally and moving his wand in complex pasterns.

Up in the tribunes the lord Greengrass gained a look of surprise when he recognised what Harry was doing. ''He is capable of that branch of magic?'' He half questioned half stated.

His oldest daughter nodded. ''You taught him it yourself. You thought it was a necessary edge he needed.''

Meanwhile many in the hall were confused that nothing had happened yet even trough Harry had been waving his wand for over a minute. The confusion only grown when Collin suddenly completely stopped moving.

Collin meanwhile was confused what was happening. One minute he was in a fierce battle with his hero the next his vision blurred for a second and Harry was replaced by the girl who his brother faced. To his complete horror he saw her take aim the exact same way she had against his brother and instead of hearing the Incantation for the stinging hex he now heard, ''Reducto.''

Harry after seeing that his opponent stopped moving returned his wand back to its holster and watched on in amused how Creevey's expression turned from confusion to slight fear to absolute terror before he finally fainted.

''Winner by incapacitation Harry of team Athena.'' Maxime said with a hint of confusion mixed in her announcement, she too wasn't sure what exactly happened.

Harry stepped out of the ring while Collin was moved out on a stretcher. He was instantly greeted by questions from his two teammates. Harry merely smiled and stated. ''Trade secret,'' When asked what he had done.

After that there was the last round it was Hermione against the other third year. The fight lasted less than a minute, a well placed stunner and he was down.

After being declared the winner the team made their way back to the others where Harry struck up a conversation with Samuel while watching the next set of matches.

''So how is the situation at the ministry?'' Harry asked. ''The minister has been awfully quiet lately. I honestly expected that something would have happened after Malfoy's trial.''

The Greengrass lord shrugged. '' According to the rumours Fudge remains cooped up in his office the entire day, they say he is making plans to ensure that he remains in his position of power, but no one really knows for sure.'' He said. ''Not that anyone really cares anymore it is only a matter of time before someone puts up a vote of no confidence for the man. The only reason he is still there is because those who want to be his replacement are still gathering support before they make their move.''

Harry nodded he knew from experience that politicians tended to make sure their own arses were covered first before making a move that could possiblybackfire.

Harry and company spend the time until it was time for dinner watching the duals and talking with each other. The duals themselves were a rather sad sight to see. It was sometimes hard for Harry to look as people who he had trained himself and fought alongside in the future looked so pathetic, but that was to expected as the level of DADA had been bad for years and the DA hadn't been founded yet. Of course not everyone was a bad dualist. The three Tri-wizard champions and their team proved to be very impressive and the tinny charms professor reminded everyone that he once was a duelling champion when he entered the ring and effortlessly defeated a seventh year Durmstrang student.

When it was time for dinner several extra tables were added to the hall and everyone seated wherever they wanted except the teachers who remained at their own table.

Midway through dinner they were approached by professor McGonagall who told them it was time for the champions to gather.

Harry and Daphne said their goodbye to everyone and told Lucy to stay with her grandparents before following the deputy headmistress.

When they were outside the professor began speaking and Harry noticed she looked rather pale. ''Harry I know you have done this task before and I might have given you this warning once already, but I want you to try to remain calm out there. Daphne, you might not be in my house, but you are still a student in my care. No doubt you know what you are facing, but I still wish to wish you luck.''

Upon that point they had reached the tent and Harry and Daphne entered it while McGonagall remained outside.

Upon entering Harry spotted a pale looking Fleur sitting in a corner, the look of confidence she wore when she duelled earlier was gone. Cedric was pacing and Harry inwardly cursed when he realised he forgot to do something he had done the first time around. He had forgotten to warn him of the dragons.

'Oh well, there is nothing I could do about it now,' He thought. 'and at least with this task people are stepping in if things go wrong.'

Bagman dressed in his bright coloured Wasp uniform had spotted them and happily exclaimed. ''Harry!, Daphne! There you are, come in, come in, make yourselves comfortable.''

The Potters nodded and Harry sat down on the only remaining seat while Daphne sat down on his lap.

''Now that everyone is gathered I am going to explain the task so listen carefully. Once the explanations is done I will hold before each of you this bag.'' He showed a small purple coloured bag. ''Out of it you will have to pick a model of what you will be facing during the task. There are several eh types.'' He looked thoughtful for a moment and added. ''Oh yeah and you have to get the golden egg.''

Harry after the instructions ended looked around and immediately noticed that at least Fleur and Krum still knew about the task. The other Hogwarts champion however didn't look too well. Not that Harry could blame him really, not many people would take it well if you were told that you would be facing a dragon in a couple of minutes.

''Now then, let's begin shall we?'' Bagman said happily. ''Ladies first,'' He said before holding the bag before Fleur Delacour who with shaky hand pulled out a perfect miniature replica of a Common Welsh Green with the number two on it. He then held out the bag in front of Daphne who pulled out a replica of a Swedish Short-Snout with number one on it. Harry then pulled next since the bag was basically already in front of him and he pulled out the replica of a Chinese Fireball with the number three on it. Next was Krum who pulled out a model with the number five, Harry didn't recognise the dragon species, but they were told it was a Peruvian Vipertooth. Finally the bag was held before the Hogwarts champion and Harry really felt sorry for him as he saw him pull the dragon Harry faced the first time around.

''Now that that is settled,'' Bagman said in ever high spirits, not even looking bothered that five people were about to face off against some of the toughest magical creatures alive. ''Everyone has chosen the dragon he or she will face and the numbers indicate the order in which you will be facing the dragon. I have to go now because I am commenting. Mrs. Potter you are the first to go. When you hear the sound of whistle go into the dragon cage, okay?''

He then lowered his voice a bit and looked slightly uncomfortable as he addressed Harry. ''Eh Harry?'' He began while trying to avoid Daphne's gaze. ''Can I speak to you for a moment? Outside?''

''Why?'' Harry questioned while putting an arm around Daphne's waist. ''I am sitting rather comfortably here and surely you have nothing to say to me that the other champions aren't allowed to hear right?''

Bagman upon hearing this looked even more uncomfortable, but luckily for him he was saved by the whistle.

''Dear me, I have to go, Mrs Potter it is time for you to go.'' He said before moving out of the tent.

Harry and Daphne stood up and Harry gave a lingering kiss on the lip before quietly muttering. ''I know we have faced worse, just don't underestimate it and be careful.''

Daphne smiled at his concern and replied in a equally quiet tone. ''Don't worry it will take more than an overgrown lizard to take me down.'' She then grew serious and jerked a finger at his chest and said in a warning tone. ''And you if you do something as suicidal as trying to outfly a dragon like you did the first time again then it is the couch for a week.''

Leaving the treat hanging Daphne strode out of the tent. Moments later the public applauded loudly as Daphne had entered the area.

Harry sat back down in the chair, closed his eyes and focused his attention on the commentary made by Bagman.

''The summoning charm! A good effort, but the egg is protected against it!''

''Ooh that was close.''

''What is she doing now?''

''Oh, simply igneous. The first champion has the egg and it took her only ten minutes too!''

Harry opened his eyes when he heard the task was finished. They hadn't discussed how they were going to handle the task since both had their respective strengths and weaknesses so it was best that each focused on their own strategy and their would most likely be a point reduction if they were to have similar strategies. But even then Harry was reasonably sure what Daphne had done after listening to the commentary and knowing her so well. After her failed attempt at summoning she most likely found some relatively safe place in the area and dismantled the protections against the summoning and tried again and now with success.

''Excellent,'' Bagman exclaimed. ''And now for the point from the jury.'' There was a moment of silence before he continued. ''And now it is time for the next champion, Ms. Delacour, please enter.''

Fleur stood up shakily and walked out of the room, but not before giving a nod in acknowledgment to Harry's ''Good luck.''

After she had left the tent Harry noticed that Cedric had sat down on Fleur's former seat and wasn't looking too well. Feeling slightly guilty Harry decided to help the boy a little. He walked over to him and leaned against the wall next to him. ''You okay, Cedric?''

The Hogwarts champion gave him a look in return that clearly stated that it was a rather stupid question.

Harry chuckled slightly ''Right, stupid question.'' He then gained a look of serious and said. ''Do you have a strategy for all this?''

Cedric looked unsure if he should answer this. He may be trusting by nature, but this was still a completion.

Harry seeing his conflicted look said. ''Look I don't ask you to tell me your entire strategy just 'yes' or 'no'.''

Cedric was silent for a while, but he saw no harm in answering this and said. ''I have somewhat of a strategy. I did some research and found out that the first task usually involve some magical creatures so I have devised some strategies to distract them, I just don't know if it will work on something like a dragon.''

Harry nodded and just then he heard Bagman say that it was his time to go so he left the other boy with some last advice. ''A diversion is good, just make sure that the diversion is a more attractive then yourself for the dragon.''

Walking confidently out of the tent he entered the dragon cage. Upon entering he looked around; the stage was still the same with the dragon sitting in the middle, but now the it was another dragon that was guarding the eggs. Harry would never admit it out loud so that he didn't offend the other champions, but compared to the Hungarian Horntail the Chinese Fireball didn't look all that intimidating. Of course he remembered his own word to Daphne and didn't underestimate the creature in front of him, it was still a very deadly creature after all.

Harry moved in a as non-threatening way as possible around the outside of the cage until he was on the opposite side from where he began. He noticed that although the dragon was observing him warily he didn't seem to inclined to move. Remembering his words to Cedric he decided on his strategy. He pulled out the miniature animated dragon out of his pocket and placed it on the ground.

Seeing that the real dragon hadn't reacted yet Harry began his spell work. First he cast and disillusionment charm on himself and used another spell on himself to mask his scent. Then he cast a Geminio twice to quadruple his dragon. He pocketed one to keep as a souvenir and on the other three he placed a significant more powerful variant of the Engorgement charm.

After casting the charm Harry quickly ran as fast as he could away from them as they started growing rapidly.

The result of Harry's charm work was that in a couple of second the three miniature dragons turned into three animated dragon lookalike that stood at almost half the height of the original.

Of course the original dragon wasn't too happy with the three literal growing threats to her eggs. Harry had just barely made it out of there before she had lunged forward and started attacking the dragon imitations .

The lookalikes didn't last partially long considering they weren't made for combat. But the fact that there were three of them gave Harry more than enough time. He sprinted to the nest and picked up the golden egg. He gave a quick glance toward his distraction and saw that two were already down so he quickly put a disillusionment charm on the egg and moved away from the nest. He sprinted toward the exit and just before he was about to leave he looked over his shoulder to the dragon and winced when he saw how the fireball viciously literally ripped the head of the final decoy and followed it up with a burst of fire to the three downed imitations dragons.

Harry dropped the charms that hid himself from view, briefly raised his egg in triumph and left the area. He was just glad that after seeing what the dragon did that his diversion exited out of more than a single dog that was smaller than himself.

**A/N: if everyone wants to see certain match ups in the duelling tournament leave a review or send a PM. The judges of the Tri-wizard won't participate and I have already decided on certain matches. Other than that feel free to leave a suggestion.**

**A/N 2: I used my Dutch copy of this book to check if I remembered certain things correctly and I have to say it was weird to see the changes in names the book made now that I got used to the English names.**

**A/N 3: Neither Harry nor anyone messed with who would face which dragon. Adding Daphne and a fifth dragon to the mix resulted that the chance that someone would draw another dragon immensely.**

**A/N 4: next chapter will have the talk with the ****Weasleys****.**


	13. Talks about the future

**Chapter 12: Talks about the future**

It was the Monday after the first task. Harry and Daphne were sitting in their last class for the day, transfiguration.

While paying little attention to the lecturing professor Harry thought back to the day of the task. Overall he thought that the duelling tournament had been a good idea. It allowed him to teach Hermione and Emma to properly defend themselves unquestioned and the same goes with Daphne for Astoria and Tracey. Of course there were a couple of added bonuses. The good PR for the new lord Black as sponsor of the duelling tournament did wonders for his image as ex-convict. Of course it was always nice to spend a day with friends and family just relaxing and watching the show. Finally there was the fact that both Harry and Daphne had 'issues' with certain students. They might have agreed not to harm anyone who hasn't done anything wrong yet, but there is nothing wrong with venting some frustrations during the tournament.

Then there was the first task of the Tri-wizard tournament. Luckily Daphne didn't think his strategy was suicidal and he didn't have to spend the night on the couch, that thing was really too small for both of them.

Daphne had done as he had thought in the tent. She first had tested of the summoning charm worked. When it had failed she had jumped out of sight of the dragon, behind a rock and had started to dismantle the protections around the egg from that position. Once dismantled she summoned the egg and left the cage, the dragon had left her alone since she had left the vicinity of her eggs.

According to Daphne Fleur had as far as she could remember done the exact same thing as she had done the first time around. Of course it wasn't very likely she would change her strategy considering she was facing the exact same dragon.

Krum who was facing a Chinese Fireball the first time now had to face off a Peruvian Vipertooth. Unfortunately for Krum the Vipertooth while smaller than the Fireball was considerable faster than the other dragon. Not only that, but it also had poisonous claws. In the end Krum had managed to hit the dragon with a Conjunctivitis curse again unfortunately he was slashed by one of the dragons claws before he could do it. Thanks to this he had to spend the next two days in the hospital wing.

Finally there was Cedric Diggory. Apparently he didn't get Harry's advice since he transfigured a rock into a dog again to distract the dragon. The result wasn't pleasant to look at to be sure. If a dragon half his size and equally less vicious didn't take the bait then it was rather obvious that the bigger dragon wouldn't either. Two minutes into the task Cedric was hit brutally by the horntails tail and didn't get up after that. Luckily for him the dragon handlers reacted fast enough and they subdued the dragon before it could do even more damage.

At the end both Harry and Daphne were rewarded forty-five points, Fleur got forty, Krum got rewarded thirty-eight and finally Cedric got twenty-five.

Harry also visited the Creevey brothers in the hospital wing after the task was done. He was half surprised that they were still there since what Emma had done might have painful, but it wasn't enough to spend the rest of the day in the hospital wing and the level of illusion he had used would have done no permanent damage, well no permanent physical damage at last.

As it turned out Dennis problem was fixed easy enough, but Madam Pomfrey wanted to observe his brother since she wasn't sure what Harry had used against him so Dennis had stayed at his side.

Madam Pomfrey hadn't been really happy to see him when he entered the hospital wing. The reason for that might have something to do with the fact that he was the one responsible for her having a extra patient. Either that or the fact that neither Harry nor Daphne had stayed in the tent for a check-up.

After he was allowed in the wing, the ensuing talk didn't exactly go as Harry had thought. When he had cast the illusion he was sure that the brothers would show some fear after seeing the vision and stopped stalking him, but it seems the Creevey's thought process was the exact opposite because the moment he entered the two were nearly on their knees begging him to teach them such a 'awesome branch of magic'. Luckily he manage to convince them that he wasn't allowed to teach those spells to anyone unless they received permission from the one that taught him. He left with dropping the news that Astoria also knew the basics of this kind of magic. He knew damn well what would happen if either of them would bother Tori with the request of tutelage. Maybe they would leave him alone after that.

Noticing that the lesson was almost finished Harry's thought returned to the present.

''Weasley! Will you pay attention?'' The irritated voice of the professor suddenly went through the room, shocking said person as he had been staring in front of him with a vacant expression on his face.

''Now that everyone is paying attention.'' She said while her eyes swept over the students making sure she had everyone's attention ''I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching which is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall.''

''Now then, '' she said before pausing a moment to look sternly around the classroom "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.

Harry inwardly snorted. He was not stupid enough to show it on his face, but the thought of the stern professor 'letting her hair down' was just plain funny even when he heard it for the second time.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on pointedly ignoring several sniggering students, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang and everyone packed their bags and started leaving the room. Above the volume of the noise the professor called. ''Potter – a word pleas?''

Harry was tempted to ask which one since there were still three of them in the room even though one of them was a bit distracted by her two new toy-dragons that Harry and Daphne had given her after putting some additional protections on them. After all who would suspect a toy, even if said toy was quite often on the head of the child to be enchanted to provide additional protections. After a moment of thought he decided against it. There was no need to anger her unnecessary.

Walking up to the professor's desk Harry waited for her to address him. She waited until the class had emptied out and then addressed him. ''Potter, as you probably already know you, as champion, and your partner have to open the ball.''

''I won't be going.'' Harry replied rather bluntly.

McGonagall sighted ''It is tradition for the champions to open the balls, Potter.'' She said as if that resolved everything.

''It's also tradition to spend Christmas with friends and family.'' Harry countered. ''Besides you already have a Hogwarts champion who is staying here, so I don't see the problem.''

Apparently that wasn't the reply McGonagall expected to hear as her usual stern look got even worse. ''Mr. Potter, as champion you are expected to appear at the ball. How do you think it will reflect on Hogwarts if its own champion doesn't even show up.''

''Just as badly as Hogwarts having three champion in a interschool competition that is supposed to have only three champions.'' Harry countered effortlessly.

''Professor,'' Daphne interjected as she took a position next to her husband.

After getting the angry witch attention she continued. ''Professor, Harry makes a point. The tournament and by extension the ball was originally meant for three champions. Don't you think it will be better if there are just three champions, one for each school?''

Deciding to put the nail in the coffin of her argument, Daphne said. ''Or for that matter do you care more about the chance Hogwarts will look bad than for Lucy to be able to spend Christmas day with her family.''

Minerva McGonagall considered herself a strong woman. She had been trough much over the years. She had lost her husband after only three years, she had fought in the war and have been teaching all kinds of students over the many years as an educator. But even after having experienced all that seeing the innocent green eyes of the child that had looked up from playing with the dragons when she had heard her name, she couldn't do something that might sadden her.

''Fine then, I can't say I am happy with it, but I can understand your position.'' She said after a minute. ''Now before you leave the headmaster wants to see the two of you after your last lesson of the week. The password is lemon drop.''

Meanwhile Fleur Delacour was sitting in the bathtub in the bathroom in the Beauxbatons carriage, her golden egg lied forgotten next to it. Her thoughts were currently on the talk she had with Harry Potter yesterday. Too be honest she hadn't be sure what to expect when the Potter lord had approached her and asked for a private talk.

When she first had met the Potters on Halloween night she had been conflicted. On one side Hogwarts suddenly had three champions on the other hand they had denied all knowledge of knowing how they had entered and they even offered a contract that would make it impossible for them to win. Not knowing what to think she decided on a wait and see approach.

Then the first task came, she had been informed by her headmistress what the task would entail. She assumed the other champions had been told too since she doubted they would expect seventeen year old to face off against dragons without any preparations.

The task had gone well enough for herself. She had used one of the more advanced techniques her Veela heritage allowed her to use to place the dragon in a state of near sleep. The only snag was that she lost focus for a moment just after she had retrieved the egg and the dragon managed to burn her slightly before she could put him back to sleep. Luckily as a creature of fire, fire didn't affect her as much as a normal humans otherwise she probably would have been hurt worse.

After she had received her scores she had taken a seat with her schoolmates in the stands. One of the few people she could actually could call a friend had informed her how the first champion had done the task. She had to admit she had been impressed. She had been informed by the headmistress that the egg would be protected against summoning and she knew that undoing those protections from a distance were way out of her league.

Then came the other Potter. His execution of the task was completely different from his wife. Instead of staying in one spot and use magic from there, he moved around seemingly completely calm in the presence of the dragon. The concept was simple, but he performed flawlessly.

The final two champions weren't pleasant to look at. With Krum being slashed and poisoned and the final Hogwarts champions being hit by the spiked tail of the largest dragon of the task.

Ending third wasn't what she had envisioned when she thought about the tasks before the tournament began. Then again back then third meant last. On the other hand having two people score worse than that she did would normally have resulted in the first place so she couldn't really complain considering who the current number one and two were.

Going back to the topic of her thoughts; the meeting with Harry Potter. When they were in private Harry, as she had been told to call him by him, told her about the second task. She had been greatly surprised when he had told her she had to retrieve the thing she would miss most. She wasn't sure when she had been more surprised; when he had told her about the task like that or when he revealed what she had to retrieve when he did the task the first time around.

Gabrielle, her precious little sister, how could they have put a young Veela, a creature of fire, at the bottom of a ice cold lake, didn't they know what the exposure to those colds could do to a growing Veela? Apparently Harry did or rather he found out and decided to warn her to make sure she doesn't end up down there again. Or at least that is what he claimed when she asked him why he would help her.

At the end of the meeting she had decided that at the very least she could check if he was speaking the truth when he had told her about the egg.

That was actually the very reason she was in the bad right now. She had just finished listening to the riddle multiple times and she could only conclude that he had been telling the truth at least for that part.

She wasn't sure what to think about it all, but one thing was for sure she would make sure her little sister was safe even if it was the last thing she would do.

The next five days past rather uneventful and after having finished their last lesson for the week, Harry and Daphne used the Floo connection in their room to drop Lucy off at her grandparents and made their way to the headmasters office, curious what he wanted this time.

"Lemon drop.'' Harry said when they were in front of the gargoyles that guarded the headmasters office.

The gargoyles moved aside and the two Potters got one the moving stairway. When they reached the top, Harry didn't even bother to knock and just entered the room. He raised a eyebrow in surprise when he observed who were in the room. The two youngest still school going Weasley's were there along with their parents, McGonagall and of course the old man himself was there sitting in his throne like chair.

''Headmaster, professor, Weasley, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley.'' He greeted the inhabitants of the room with a nod. ''I am sorry for interrupting you meeting with the Weasleys, but the professor told me you wanted to speak me?'' He said, while not sounding sorry at all.

Dumbledore smiled at him. ''Ah Harry, Daphne, welcome, welcome you aren't interrupting at all please take a seat.'' He said while gesturing to two free seats opposite from the headmasters desk and to the right of the Weasley's seats.

Daphne meanwhile was observing the faces of the people in the room. She had a pretty good idea what was going to be discussed considering who where here and she wanted to know what everyone was thinking. The headmaster looked like he always did it was hard to say what he was thinking because he usually hid his thought behind that grandfatherly smile of his. The deputy was nothing new she like her superior had a unreadable expression on her face. As for the Weasleys, the youngest was looking down with a red face, pretty much confirming her thoughts why they were here. Her brother's looks changed from disbelief to anger and back to disbelief every few seconds, she honestly wasn't sure why he was here if she was right about why they were here. Mr. Weasley had mostly a look of confusion on his face. Finally her eyes settled on Molly Weasley, she was looking at Daphne with a look of pure contempt.

Daphne smirked when she saw that look and instead of sitting down in the free chair like Harry had done, she plopped down on his lap and gave a triumph grin to the older woman who by now was looking quite murderous.

Just when it looked like the woman was about to explode Dumbledore spoke up and she tore her gaze away from the Potters and focused her attention to the headmaster.

''Now as you are all here I am sure you are curious why you are here.'' He said while looking at Harry and Daphne.

''Yes, at first we thought this was yet another attempt at gathering information and we weren't going to show up, but professor McGonagall told us that that wasn't why you wanted to speak to us and she told us it was important, so speak.''

If Dumbledore was bothered by the rather rude reply he didn't show it instead he calmly said. ''This talk is normally done in your fifth year, but since the two of you are leaving at the end of the year I saw it prudent to do it now.''

''You mean those career advice sessions.'' Harry said after a moment, as that was the only 'official talk' he had with a teacher that year. After getting a nod from Dumbledore, Harry continued, ''So why are we here? Those talks were with the heads of house and for that matter why are they here?'' He said the last bit wile jerking his thumb to the Weasleys.

''Since this is a special case I thought it was better if I handled this myself.'' Dumbledore replied. ''As for why the Weasleys are here, I invited them here because Arthur Weasley recently discovered something that I think will influence your future so it is best if they are here too.''

'So I was right.' Daphne thought, while Harry thought. 'So Madam Bones talked to him and he immediately ran to the old man.'

''Now have either of you thought about what you wanted to do after you have obtained your N.E.W.T's?''

''I want to spend the next couple of years studying the darkest of dark arts so that I can put all those Muggles, Mudbloods and blood traitors in their place and ascend to my rightful place as supreme ruler of the world as Empress Potter.'' Daphne said in a amazing straight face.

There was a moment of complete silence until both Molley and Ron had sprung up and began shouting things that were impossible to understand because of both them shouting different things simultaneously.

Daphne seemingly totally unconcerned by the two redheads shouting at her, flicked her wrist, caught her wand and had fired two silencio spells before anyone could react.

''I can understand Weasley, but I would have thought that the mother of Fred and George would recognise such a obvious lie.'' Harry commented.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and requested everyone to calm down and sit back down. However as everyone's attention was on the man no one had lifted the silencing spell on the two more vocal Weasleys, something neither of them looked to happy with.

''Now Mrs. Potter please refrain from making such remarks. The future of someone is serious and should be treated as such.''

Deciding to indulge the man a bit Harry answered. '' We are planning to make the customary world tour after we have graduated. After that .. well we both already have a job offer so we don't really have to worry about that.''

''Oh,'' Dumbledore looked thoughtful, ''And might inquire who it is that offered you work and what for work?''

''We have been offered a position as teacher-assistant for a couple of years and eventually the position as teacher itself.''

''I wasn't aware you aspired to be a teacher Mr. Potter.'' McGonagall interjected sounding sincerely interested.

Harry shrugged. ''I taught a study club in my fifth year and some other things later on.'' Harry replied, ''It was very satisfying experience to see people progress under your tutelage.''

A tiny smile appeared on the professor's face as she had to admit he had a point there. It was hard to describe, but it was very satisfying to see someone who you had taught since their first year do amazing feats in their N.E.W.T..

Dumbledore however wasn't happy at hearing this. He didn't mind that the boy wanted to become a teacher, but what he did mind was that it was at a other school. Since he as headmaster of the school would have know if they were offered those position here.

''A aspiring ambition.'' Dumbledore commented. ''May I ask who has offered you such a position?''

Harry nodded, ''Salem institute of magic.''

''The American school?'' Dumbledore questioned, and without even waiting for a answer he continued. ''Do you think that is a good idea? I am sure Ms. Potter would much rather have her parents teach at her future school rather than a foreign one. In fact professor Moody is retiring at the end of the year and I might be able to offer you a position as the DADA professor.''

''Oh, you don't have to worry about that, headmaster.'' Daphne said with a smile. ''She will be attending the same school as where her parents will be teaching.''

It took a couple of moments before realization dawned on the two professors faces when they realized that Daphne had just implied that the Potter heir wouldn't be attending Hogwarts. It would definitely not look good if one the most famous wizard currently alive would decide to send his child to another school than where he had attendant.

Harry's voice brought them back to present. ''As we have covered our future careers, I believe we are here for another reason?''

''Ah yes,'' The headmaster said, he would try to convince him to change his mind on a later time it was not a good idea to get the boy angry when they still had to talk about the contract. He pulled a piece of parchment out one of his drawers and placed the document in front of the Potters. ''Do you recognise this?''

Harry spared a glance at the document and replied in a neutral tone. ''Yes,''

When Harry didn't say anything else after several moment of silence Dumbledore spoke up again. '' And what do you plan to do with it?''

''I want it dissolved immediately.'' Harry replied bluntly.

This didn't seemed to sit well with Mrs. Weasley as she began to gesture widely and her mouth started moving again, unfortunately for her the silencing charm was still in effect and no sound came out.

Unfortunately for everyone who want to keep their ability to hear properly intact, Mr. Weasley had drawn his wand and had aimed it at his wife presumably to release the spell on her.

Thinking quickly Harry had pulled his wand and while everyone's attention was on the female elder Weasley Harry had fired a obscure nonverbal silencing spell on her just after her husband lifted the one Daphne had casted. The difference between the spell Harry had used and the one Daphne had was that the one Harry used needed a specific counter spell unlike the one that Daphne used which could be countered with a simple finite. The only downside was that Harry's spell would wear off in a hour unlike Daphne's who would remain active until countered.

Harry's spell struck trough just moments after the first spell on her was released. Harry had to admit it was pretty amusing to watch. One moment her mouth was moving and no sound came out. Then Mr. Weasley's spell hit her and suddenly everyone could hear her loud voice mid-rant then two second later Harry's spell hit her and she was completely silent again, her mouth still moving.

After several failed attempts of removing the spell by Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore tried it, but he too didn't succeed since he hadn't seen or heard Harry's spell he assumed she was still under Daphne's spell. Eventually Dumbledore gave up and said it was for the best if Mrs. Weasley would visit the hospital wing after the meeting.

Harry had to suppress a smile when Dumbledore didn't ask Daphne to cancel he spell. The finite spell was used to reverse simple spells. For it to work the power you put in the finite spell must be higher than the power that was put in the basic spell that you want to counter. Dumbledore's pride would have never allowed him to admit that he couldn't overpower a spell cast by someone else and asked for help.

''As I was saying I want the contract cancelled.'' Harry said when everyone was settled again.

''Why?'' Dumbledore asked.

''Besides the fact that I am already married?''

Dumbledore smiled at hearing that. ''Ah yes, but unlike the Muggle world in the magical world you can marry multiple woman.''

''True, but I married Daphne because I love here.''

''And you are saying you don't love Ms. Weasley?''

''Do I look like a paedophile to you?'' Harry replied sarcastically. ''She is physically more than a decade younger than me, mentally the difference is even bigger.''

''She will grow older, Harry'' Dumbledore countered. ''You have to see the benefits to be married to the daughter of a light family especially considering your other union.''

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blatant insult toward Daphne and her family. ''I would watch out what you say Dumbledore. I don't take a insult to those I consider family lightly.''

Not even bothering waiting for a reply Harry turned his attention to Mr. Weasley. ''What are your thoughts on this, sir?''

The man looked startled when he was addressed and looked at his silenced wife then at the headmaster before speaking, ''Albus said ...''

Harry sighted after hearing those first two words he didn't bother listening to the rest. He knew that Arthur Weasley was a good man, but the man seriously lacked a spine and would do anything what his wife or Dumbledore said.

''Mr. Weasley my husband asked you for your opinion not that of the headmaster. You do have your own opinion don't you? Daphne asked. The sarcasm was obvious to hear for everyone when she asked the last part.

''Of course I have my own opinion.'' He replied somewhat heatedly. He might be a overly calm person, but no one likes to be told that they aren't capable to form their own opinion.

''Then tell us what is your opinion of this contract.''

''Well I..'' he glanced to the still downcast Ginny. ''I just want my daughter to be happy.''

''Then why do you want to enforce the contract?'' Harry asked. ''As long as both parties agree than the contract can be dissolved without repercussions and she won't find happiness with the contract.''

''Why do you think that, Harry.'' Dumbledore interjected. ''knowing you I am sure you would treat her right.''

''I realize you never have been married, Dumbledore, but marriage is a bit more than treating the other right. Like I said I love Daphne and I won't ever betray her by sleeping with a other woman meaning that if the contract is not dissolved and the basic magical marriage vows are made then Ginny will never have children. Not only that, but second wives although allowed in this sociality are highly looked down upon.'' He stared intensively at Mr. Weasley. ''Do you wish that kind of fate for you little girl. A loveless marriage, never experiencing the joy of parenthood, to be looked down upon by everyone.''

A look of confliction appeared on Arthur's face as Harry's word sank in. He looked at Dumbledore who was smiling expectedly at him. His eyes then moved to his wife who was shaking her head furiously, it was clear she didn't want the contract dissolved. Finally his eyes moved to his little girl, who was still looking down, and at that moment he knew what to do.

**A/N: I have decided not to have Harry and Daphne attend the Yule ball. I think that after losing all those people in the war they would much rather spend Christmas day with friends and family. There were also some other reason, but you can read those in the next chapter.**

**A/N 2: Am I the only one who thinks canon Krum is utterly boring. I mean, the only thing I can remember from him is that he butchers up English even worse than I do, he is the seeker for his national team, he took Hermione to the ball and she continued to write to him, but she never mentioned anything about them. The only time I though he showed some kind of personality is when he talked about Gr****indelwald during Fleur's wedding.**

**Next chapter: Christmas with the Potters **


	14. Christmas with the Potters

**Chapter 13: Christmas with the Potters **

_Sunday, December 20, Milham _

It was the second day of the Christmas holidays and Harry was standing in front of his home observing how his daughter was using her grandpa Siri to build a snowman or rather a snowdog. She somehow had managed to convince him to transform and now she was burying him under a layer of snow. Then again Sirius absolutely adored the little girl so Harry doubted it had taken much effort on her part to convince him.

Harry for his part had already taken several photos of the scene. Not only were they photos of irreplaceable memories, they were also excellent blackmail material.

While he watched the two his thought turned to what had happened since the talk in Dumbledore's office.

Of course there had been the decision of Arthur. To be frankly that had been a disappointment. The man had caved under the pressure. Apparently the look of his wife had been enough and he decided not to dissolve the contract. While he was not happy about it, Harry wasn't to bothered by it. This only meant he had to go back to his original plan to sue the family for attempted line theft.

Unfortunately they are under the protection of Dumbledore and as things are right now they are relatively untouchable, that is at least until Dumbledore goes down. For that part Harry had received good news from Skeeter. She had finally managed to get permission to publish a book Harry had taken with him from the future and had given to her on their first meeting, titled The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.

The book contained chapters describing Dumbledore's friendship with the future dark lord Grindelwald, the death of his sister and the imprisonment of his father. There was also a portion dedicated to how Dumbledore had dumped the saviour of the magical world at the doorsteps of a Muggle home in the middle of a November night with only a blanket to keep him warm. She then went on to describe how the Muggles were he was placed had a extreme case of Xenophobia (A/N 1), followed by a description of the first ten year of Harry's life. Finally there was a section dedicated to his time as headmaster; twice the chamber of secrets was opened, keeping a Cerberus in the school, sending students to the forbidden forest for detentions.

The outrage had been great when everyone in Hogwarts had received a free copy the next morning during breakfast, courtesy of Harry and started to read it. The outrage grew only larger when Hermione, thinking the books were mostly lies and half-truths asked Harry what he thought about it. Harry for his part responded with that he had already read the entire book and it doesn't contain any lies as far as he could tell.

From what he heard from others, people outside hadn't reacted well either. Madam Bones had used this book as a excuse to begin a investigation into Hogwarts.

Other than that not much had happened. Harry and Daphne had invited Hermione, Emma, Astoria and Tracey to spend some time with them at their home. All of them had agreed and would come over at different days during the holiday. Yesterday Harry had showed Emma and Hermione the Potter library. They hadn't been very pleased when Harry suggested they go home to sleep twelve hours later.

There also had been another round of the duelling tournament. This time team Athena faced off against a team called Zwaderich that consisted of three fifth year Slytherin. Harry's round hadn't been to interesting, but both Emma's and Hermione's were a interesting watch. Hermione dominated her match even though she was a year younger. Emma lost her match, but showed that she made remarkable progress under Harry's tutelage as she lasted eight minutes against the older students.

Daphne's team also advanced another round, but unlike Harry's match hers was rather interesting. She faced off against one of the teachers competing. She faced off against the Runes teacher, Professor Babbling. While the professor definitely didn't belong in the upper tier of powerful people currently residing at Hogwarts, she definitely was several levels above the average student and managed to make Daphne take the fight semi-serious for a moment.

Another interesting thing was that Krum again had invited Hermione to the ball. She had initially declined stating that she was going home for the holidays, but when Daphne had heard it she had immediately offered to side-along Apparate her on Christmas night. Daphne honestly could care less about Krum, but she knew from past talks with the brunette that the ball had been important to her social development.

Harry's musings were interrupted when he heard his wife call for him and the children as dinner was ready.

Harry looked at the two aforementioned 'children' playing in the snow. Or rather a child and a dog who is a man and acts like a child and called them to come in.

_Monday, December 21, Granger's home _

Today the Potters had been invited by the Grangers for dinner. They had just finished dinner and Harry commented. ''Thank you for inviting us, that tasted wonderful.''

Jane smiled at the man and replied. ''No problem, we are glad to have you here and you allowed us to finally see the place our daughters go to, this is the least we could do.''

''Don't mention it ,'' Harry said. ''Now you just mentioned you wanted to see more of your daughter's life at Hogwarts and I have a way to show you that.'' After he said that he pulled out a stone basin from the bag had laid next to his chair and placed it on the table. ''Does any of you know what this is?''

He had directed the question mostly to the younger girls as he knew that Daphne knew what it was and he highly doubted that the Granger parents would recognise a rare magical artefact.

When he received negative replies from all the Grangers he started to explain. ''This is what is known as a Pensive. It allows people to see copies of a memory as if they were there themselves, however they can't interfere in any way. I thought you might like it to watch the memories of your daughters at Hogwarts.''

Dan Granger looked a bit dubious at the small bowl. ''That allows us to watch memories?''

Harry nodded, ''Yes, and don't worry it's perfectly safe.''

''Then we would love to see them.'' Jane said.

''Do you have a request for any specific memory you want to see?''

''Not really right now, maybe you could show us when to show how it works then we can come up with which one we want to see.''

Harry nodded and thought for a moment what memory to use before he got a grin on his face and pulled the memory string out of his head with the help of his wand and placed it in the Pensive.

''To enter the memory you just have to touch any part of liquid looking substance, like this.'' Daphne said before touching the substance with a finger and disappeared into the bowl.

''You sure it is safe?'' Dan said after he saw the witch disappear in a bowl that was drastically smaller than her.

''Don't worry dad, If Harry says it is safe then it's safe.'' Hermione said before she too disappeared into the bowl, closely followed by her sister.

''Well we can't stay behind then.'' Jane Granger said before going into the bowl. Her husband decided to follow his wife example and followed her into the bowl.

Harry then picked up Lucy to help her enter. ''Come on, lets go watch some good old fashioned comedy.'' Harry said before they too disappeared into the bowl.

Harry landed next to Daphne and the Grangers and spotted the look of awe at the Grangers face although some apprehension was mixed in with Hermione's.

''Where are we?'' Dan asked as he spotted three boys hiding behind some large rock and the blond boy in the front was holding a binocular and was looking in the direction of a hut in the distance.

''A better question would be when are we.'' Daphne commented. ''As for your question we are at Hogwarts ground and this is a memory that happened in Harry's, mine and Hermione's third year.''

''And there we are,'' Harry said motioning to the arrival of three familiar teens.

Jane turned away from looking at the three boy and looked at where Harry was pointing and saw a younger version of her daughter, a considerable younger version of the man that had been pointing, and a redhead approach the scene.

Hermione meanwhile had paled considerably. She had recognised the scene the moment she had spotted Malfoy. While she definitely didn't regret it this would not have been her first choice if she could show any memory to her parents.

Emma watched in fascination as she watched the memory of a boy she had been warned about by her sister to be cautious around say. ''Ah come to enjoy the show?''

She watched in awe how the memory of her sister marched at the boy and venomously exclaim. '' You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!'' and place her wand under the chin of the boy, making the boy look up, looking scared.

She then heard the redhead boy, Ron if she remembered correctly say. ''Hermione, no, he is not worth it.''

Her sister held her wand under the boys chin for several more seconds and she could actually hear the blond whimper. She then saw that her sister lowered her wand with a look of 'he is so not worth it' and turned around, it was then that the boy started to laugh and her sister swirled and SLAM, hit him full on the nose, making him fall back against the stone he had been hiding behind earlier and he and his friends immediately ran away. She then heard her memory-sister say. ''That felt good.''

She turned around and looked at her real older sister with a look of disbelief and awe. She noticed her parents were also watching their eldest daughter.

Said girl had turned a interested shade of red and said, ''I can explain?''

And so she did once they were out of the pensive. She explained the situation about the stress she had that year and how Malfoy had milked out a injury to get a innocent creature executed and that she just snapped.

Her parents weren't happy that she resorted to violence, but they definitely could sympathise with her and secretly admitted to themselves they probably would have done the same if they were in the same situation.

''Still this was amazing,'' Dan said in reference to the memory trip. ''Maybe we should buy one of those pensive for ourselves.''

''I am afraid that isn't possible, sir.'' Harry said. ''The knowledge on how to make them has been lost for generation, one of those are literally priceless. I was lucky one was in the family vault.''

''Oh,'' Dan said somewhat subdued. ''Do you perhaps have more interesting memories about Hermione?''

Harry grinned and Hermione was glaring at him, ''Well...''

_Wednesday, December 23, Milham _

Harry was staring at his empty glass. He had just said goodbye to one of his father closest friends. This had been the first conversation he had with the man since coming back.

He knew he probably shouldn't have postponed the meeting for so long, but unlike Sirius, he didn't trust Remus right now. In the last couple of years of Remus life Harry had trusted him completely. But, right now the man still trusted Dumbledore blindly because he had allowed him to study at his school even though he was a werewolf.

So he had requested a meeting with Remus. Nothing serious was discussed yet, even though Remus asked a couple of questions Harry was sure he was instructed to ask.

They talked about a couple of non-important things, mostly about his parents and a bit about Harry's own experiences as parent. Harry also asked the man a couple of questions to make him start thinking about his decisions. Such as where he was the first couple of years of Harry life. Harry also mentioned that he knew that Remus knew where he was 'raised' and had heard from Sirius that Harry's mother occasionally mentioned her sister and her hate for all this she didn't consider normal.

So at the end of the meeting Harry said goodbye to the man without having given him any useful information and with several things to think about. Harry hoped they could become friends again in the future and maybe if he was lucky little Teddy would be born again, but he didn't hold to much hope for that. Things were changing already and there was a decent that Remus and Tonks wouldn't even meet let alone get together without the pressure of the war.

_Friday, December 25, Greengrass manor _

Today was Christmas day and the Granger, Davis and Potter family had accepted their invitation to celebrate Christmas day at Greengrass manor.

Lucy hadn't been happy that she wasn't allowed to unpack her gifts when she woke up, especially when her father already received a gift from a very familiar house elf. She was currently sitting in front of the Christmas three, or more specifically the presents under the three, trying to figure out what every packet was.

Eventually they started opening the gifts and Lucy literally started to tear her gifts open.

Lucy had received mostly toys, because not many people knew what exactly Harry and Daphne wanted they were mostly gifted books. Strangely enough both Harry and Lucy also received a Weasley sweater.

Both Hermione and Emma received several books and sweets from the adults. Harry and Daphne had gifted them with a set of two-way mirrors each, so that they could keep contact with their parents more easily.

Tracey and Astoria had received a more assorted assortment of gifts.

The rest of the day was spend peacefully with friends and family. A couple of hours before it was time for Hermione to go to Hogwarts, Jane Granger, Arianna Greengrass, the lady Davis and Daphne took her out of the room for nearly two hours. The end result was a Hermione that looked pretty much like she had done when Harry had first seen her during the Yule ball.

_Tuesday, December 29, Milham_

Harry and Daphne were sitting on one of the couches at their home. Sirius was currently watching over Lucy at his new bought house. Sitting at the other couches were Daphne's parents, Hermione and Tracey.

Both Tracey and Hermione had agreed to both take a oath of silence and to have a guardian installed in their mind in exchange of hearing the full story of why they were back and that is why they were here. The lord and lady Greengrasss while knowing part of the story still didn't know everything and would be informed to today.

Harry began the explanation in a similar manor as he had done when he explained it to Madam Bones and to the Greengrass parents.

First of course was that Voldemort would come back at the end of the year, which caused shocked looks from the two youngest people in the house.

He then talked a bit about the different fractions of the war, the highlights of the war, and what they had been doing until now to prevent the war from even beginning.

When Harry was finished, Hermione spoke up. ''Uh Harry can I ask you some questions?''

After seeing Harry nod, she asked. ''You said there were four fractions fighting in the war. Who did I support?''

''Who do you think?'' Harry questioned.

Hermione thought for a moment. ''Don't take this personal Harry, but while you are my closest friend I am not sure I would support you to lead the war when you were only sixteen. I probably would have supported the headmaster, especially if I didn't have the information about headmaster I have now.''

''Actually you joined the gray fraction.'' Harry responded. ''This was because you realised the incompetence of Dumbledore in our sixth year.''

''What happened?''

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, after he opened them he made direct eye contact with the girl. ''Hermione, are you sure you want to hear this? It's not pretty to hear and there is absolutely nothing you can do about something that will never happen.''

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then somewhat hesitantly said. ''Yes,''

Harry collected his thought for a moment, honesty there was no way how he could sugar-coat what he was going to tell her. ''In our sixth year, Emma was found naked, with the word MUDBLOOD carved onto her chest. There was no investigation because according to Dumbledore due to the war no recourses, like truth serum could be spared. As you can imagine that left you pretty much disillusioned with the old man.''

Hermione looked badly shaken when she heard the fate of her younger sister and only with the assurance that it won't happen again did she manage to control herself.

''Do you know who did it?''

Harry nodded, ''The same person who is responsible for Tori's death.

This got both Greengrass parents attention as they only had been told that their youngest daughter had died early in the war.

''What happened to her?'' Samuel Greengrass growled out and now he understood why his eldest didn't want her sister here. He was sure it was hard enough for Daphne to talk about Astoria's death without her being there let alone if she was there.

''She was put under the Imperius curse and was tasked to assassinate the minister.'' Daphne explained, her tone sober. ''She was caught and was sentenced to the Dementor kiss without a trial.''

Silence followed her explanation, while you are technically not dead after a Dementor kiss, some say it is a fate worse than dead.

Finally Samuel venomously uttered a single word, ''Who?''

''Draco Malfoy,''

Samuel cursed loudly and was about to stand up before his wife yanked him down. ''You. Calm. Down.'' She said emphasizing, each word.

She then turned to the Potters and asked. ''I am sure you are already doing things to prevent him from doing the same thing again?''

Daphne nodded and removed her hand away from her wand holster. She knew her father would react badly and she would have stunned him if her mother hadn't calmed him down otherwise he probably would have stormed down to Malfoy manor and killed the little bastard himself to protect one of his daughters.

''The Malfoy line is already dead; When Malfoy Sr. was convicted, Sirius nullified the marriage between Narcissa and Lucius. After that he gave Draco a choice; legally completely renounce the Malfoy name or the Black name. He chose the Black name, thus now he is Draco Black.''

''But how is that a good thing?'' Hermione asked. ''From what you told me, the Blacks are a most Ancient and Noble family, wouldn't this increase his status?''

''Not really,'' Harry answered. ''If he was named heir, like I assume he thought he would, then yes, but as a mere member not as much. Also important to remember is that a head of house can cast out a member and you can't regain a name you have renounced thus if he pisses Sirius off he will make himself a NoName, which is considered even lower than Muggleborns in the pureblood circles.''

''Before that we were already destroying his reputation at Hogwarts.'' Daphne continued. ''And don't forget the duelling tournament. That was the perfect excuse to train our friends, both Emma and Tori are definitely better duellists then they were over two year the last time around.''

Hermione and Tracey had to agree with that, while they too had greatly improved Harry and Daphne had seemed more focused on training the youngest of the team, now they understood why.''

''So how did you find out it was Malfoy?'' Samuel asked, still angry, but impressed how toothless they made the boy now.

Daphne shrugged. ''When Emma died we decided it was no longer safe in the castle especially after what happened to Tori, so everyone in the castle, loyal to our cause left the castle that night. Unfortunately for Malfoy, he tried to stop me and a couple of others from leaving the Slytherin common room. That didn't turn out to well for him and we took him with us to see if he had any useful information.''

Harry took over from her. ''When we reached a safe house we managed to 'convince' him to talk. It took awhile, but he admitted to have been the one to place Tori under the Imperius curse, and to be part of the group who was responsible for Emma's death.'' Harry took a deep steadying breath. ''After he admitted to be part of the group he admitted to have been the one to carve the word in her chest, he was nearly gloating at that point.''

''So what did you do to him?'' Samuel asked. He had heard the tone of utter loathing in the man's voice and he doubted that the Malfoy brat got off easy.

''Are you familiar with the cruor ut limus(A/N 3) curse?'' Harry asked.

The Greengrass parents eyes went wide, apparently both recognised the curse name. Then Samuel let out a bark of laughter. ''Well isn't that appropriate. The little pureblood prince literally becomes a mudblood.''

''So what happened to me?'' Tracey asked. ''I assume I dint survive otherwise I would have come back with you.''

Daphne sighted, 'Seriously who would want to know how they died?' she thought, but they had promised to answer all questions truthfully so that is what she would do, ''You fought and died in the last battle with Voldemort before we came back.''

If Tracey was fazed by the news she died by the hand of Voldemort himself she didn't show it, instead she asked. ''And Hermione?''

Daphne turned to said person and asked. ''Do you want to hear this or do you want me to remain silent?''

Hermione thought for a moment, ''No, I want to know.''

''You're death was a bit more complicated."Daphne said "What do you know about blood magic.''

''Not much, I know it is illegal and is classified as dark, but I don't know exactly what it is. I always assume it has something to do with blood considering the name.''

Daphne shook her head. ''No, actually it doesn't have anything to do with blood. Not sure why it was named that way in the first place, actually. With normal magic you tap magic from your core as power source. With blood magic however you use life force which is much more potent as a source of power. Blood magic is usually seen as dark because most wouldn't use their own life force as a power source.''

''But if life force is so much powerful then why don't people always use that for their spells.''

''Because you're magical core will recharge itself over time, but life fore is lost forever once used.''

''But what has that to do with me?''

''When you're parents safe house was comprised, you kind of lost it.'' Daphne said as gently as possible. ''You completely focused on research and locked yourself in the library for a month. When you finally came out, you said you were going to make them pay. Before anyone could stop you, you already had apparited away. You had left your notes behind so we quikly found out what you were planning, but we didn't know where.''

''What did I do?''

''You used a old spell that capitalizes blood magic. The result of the spell was that you turned your own body into a bomb. The damage was devastating, not only did you take out the nearby Death Eater stronghold the residue magic caused by the explosion also caused the entire nearby area to become completely lifeless, nothing could live there for the next couple of hundred years.

**A/N 1: ****unreasonable fear or hatred of the unfamiliar**

**A/N 2: choose to use the scene of the movie for the memory because I liked that better over what happened in the book. **

**A/N 3: cruor ut limus is latin for blood to mud (at least according to the online translator.)It turns all the blood in the body in mud. I thought it was a appropriate end for him. **

**Next chapter: the second task.**


	15. The second task

**Chapter 14: The second task.**

_Tuesday February twenty-four, chamber of secrets_

Fleur Delacour could still hardly believe where she was. She was laying on a float mattress, floating in the middle of a heated pool.

She had done much thinking since she had received the information about the second task from Harry Potter. Shortly after that Madame Maxime, like with the first task had informed her about the task, but the information she gave about the task was severely lacking in comparison to what Harry had told her.

Madame Maxime hadn't told her how to solve the egg, instead she only told her that she had to retrieve 'something that wasn't determined yet' from the bottom of the local lake.

She knew that her headmistress wasn't a bad woman, but she also knew that she was fiercely competitive and she would put it past her to extra motivate her by only telling her that it was her sister that was taken moments before the tasks start.

So seeing that the coach wasn't the safest place for her sister and she had no way to send her sister home without having to answer some unwanted questions, she swallowed her pride and approached the Potters.

It turned out they already had something planned to keep those they didn't want in the task safe and she was invited to join them.

So the day before the task, after the lessons for the day had ended she, along with her little sister had followed Harry who had lead her to a girls bathroom. She had been highly suspicious when he had lead them there and she had nearly drawn her wand on him. The only thing that saved him from a hexing was the fact that he upon entering he immediately informed her that a hidden passageway was in here. Okay, it might have helped him that she saw how easily he dispatched his opponents during the duelling tournament and she would rather not enter a magical fight with him, especially not with her sister there.

''So where does this hidden passageway lead to?'' She asked.

''Does the chamber of secrets ring a bell?'' Harry responded.

Fleur gave Harry a shocked look, she may live in France, but Salazar Slytherin still is a very (in)famous wizard and he was covered extensively during some of her history lessons.

''The chamber build by Slytherin himself?'' She asked in confirmation.

Harry shrugged, ''That's what the legend says.'' He then turned to the sink that held the entrance and hissed. "§Open§"

Harry turned around to look at the two shocked witches. ''We thought it was a good place to stay here considering the only two capable of opening the room are staying the night in there.''

Fleur couldn't refute that logic and watched as the man jumped into the newly opened hole, disappearing from view. She made eye contact with her little sister, who merely shrugged and both decided to just jump in after him.

After several minutes of sliding down the two Delacours landed rather undignified at the feet of a smirking Potter lord.

''Nice landing.'' Harry commented.

''Shut up.'' Fleur elegantly replied.

Harry gave them a moment to stand up and get their bearing, he then lead them trough the lighted corridor and into the main room. When Fleur entered the main room she had been highly surprised, when she imagined the hidden room of one of the darkest wizard of all time she had expecting a setting similar to this castle's dungeons only worse instead it looked more like the tropical swim paradises she used to enjoy before her maturation and her allure had activated

Harry smiled when he saw the gobsmacked reaction of the two French witches. Daphne's suggestion back when they first entered the hidden chamber to turn this place in a pool was only meant as a joke, but when Harry and Daphne thought about it for a while they thought 'Why not?' and with a bit of help of both the Potter and Greengrass elves they completely renovated the room.

Alongside one of the walls several bedrooms were build, not overly big, but still comfortable enough to sleep in. Since the renovation two have been permanently occupied, due to the superior security compared to their previous room.

There was also a decent sized pool in the room, filled with water that was kept both warm and clean with the use of runes. There was also a decent sized slide which ended in the pool

Finally there was a duelling ring which both Harry and Daphne used to train their teams and to duel with each other to remain in shape.

Harry observed the people already in the room, or more specifically those who are here for the first time.

Luna Lovegood was sitting on one of the beach chairs that were standing by the pool. She was currently talking to Hermione who was sitting on the chair next to her and looking at Hermione's expression Harry had a pretty decent idea what Luna was talking about. Harry honestly doubted that Dumbledore would chose her as his hostage, but he was rather safe than sorry, especially after he started to interact a bit more with the young girl after the first round.

Harry's and Daphne's only other guests beside the obvious Hermione, Astoria and Tracey were Harry's former team mates. All five of them had been a bit apprehensive when Harry told them they might be chosen for the second task and for their safety it was best if they stayed the night at the chamber of secrets.

Looking back Harry realised that it might have been better if he had formulated that a bit differently. So Harry quickly explained what the chamber looked like now. It hadn't been a hard choice after that. To either spend the night at a heated pool or risk the chance of having to spend several hours underwater in the freezing lake.

Moving his gaze away from his former teammates Harry noticed that Luna had vacated her chair to swim. After moving to and sitting down on the empty chair, Harry turned to the witch next to him. '' Had a interesting talk?''

''She uh definitely has some unique views on things.'' Hermione said diplomatically. ''Anyway are you sure we won't get in trouble for being out of curfew like this?''

Harry shrugged, ''Fleur and Gabrielle maybe, but all those here in the room who are students at Hogwarts are under the protection of the Potter family, and it is law that I may do whatever I deem necessary to protect those under my care as long as I don't break any other ministry laws while doing it and ministry law supersede any school rule. So even if we are breaking school rules, the staff cant punish any of us for it.''

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and then said. ''If you say so, Harry, then I believe you, I trust you.'' She was silent for a moment and then asked. ''Are you and Daphne ready for tomorrow?''

''Sort off.'' Harry replied. ''It would have immensely helped if we know who are hostage are going to be. We could have just placed tracking charms on that person, but we didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt, just to make it a bit more easier for us.''

''Is it really that dangerous down there?'' Hermione asked, worry evident in her tone.

''For a fully trained witch or wizard? Not so much, but for the hostages who aren't even conscious and are only guarded by mere people? What do you think will happen if the giant squid gets too close to the village? Do you really think mere people only wielding spears could you protect against anything like that?''

''But isn't the squid supposed to be peaceful?'' Hermione questioned.

''Anything will defend themselves when they feel threatened and you will never know how it will react when five people get down there and start casting spells in his vicinity.''

Hermione nodded, you would never know how a animal would react when it felt threatened. ''So who do you think they will us as your hostages?''

''I can take a couple of guesses.'' Harry responded. ''The last time around they chose Ron, there is a chance Dumbledore will select him again.''

''Why?'' Hermione asked perplexed. ''You have barely talked to him since coming back, surely no one would believe he would be what you would sorely miss?''

''Maybe at Hogwarts they don't, but what about the press coverage? Believe me the task will be covered extensively and when it is mentioned that I have to retrieve something I will sorely miss and that something turns out to be a member of the Weasley family, one of the most loyal supporters of Dumbledore, ninety-five of the people reading it will automatically assume I am still Dumbledore's golden boy, which would greatly improve the old man declining reputation.''

''So what are you going to do if it turns out he is your hostage?''

Harry grinned, ''You will just have to wait and see.''

The next morning after having eaten a breakfast served by Potter elves, the people in the hidden room waited until there were only twenty minutes left before the second task would start to leave the room.

Once it was time to go, the large group left the room as one and headed toward the lake. Once they reached the front doors of the castle they spotted a angry looking McGonagall.

''Good morning professor,'' Harry greeted the woman , sounding like he hadn't a care in the world.

The professor didn't return the greeting instead she turned to the other Hogwarts students. ''Where where you?'' She asked sternly. ''The prefects reported that none of you had spend the night in your room and you haven't been seen since the end of yesterday's lessons.''

''Professor,'' Daphne said, making the angry witch turn her attention to her. '' I recommend you look at the crest that is on their robes.''

McGonagall did as asked and spotted something she had missed when she had looked at the group the first time. All the Hogwarts students in front of her now bore the same crest on their robes as she had seen appear on Miss Davis robes when the Potters took her under their protection.

''As you can see, professor, they are under our protection and we did what was necessary to protect them.''

''Protect them from what?'' McGonagall demanded to know. ''Hogwarts is a safe place there was no need to take them away from their dorms.''

''Then due tell, professor.'' Harry drawled. ''How it is that you know that they weren't in there dorms since I know for a fact that prefects don't normally check if anyone is still in their dorms.

''Not that it is any of your business, but I needed to speak with Miss Granger and when no one could find her I the prefects take a headcount.''

''Well she is here,'' Harry motioned to the brunette. ''Talk.''

''I am afraid that will no longer be necessary, I needed to talk to her yesterday, now it is too late.''

Harry nodded , ''I see,'' He then gestured for the group to follow and just as they walked past her, Harry left the parting words. ''Then it is a good thing she wasn't in her dorm otherwise she would now be at the bottom of the lake, good day professor.''

When they reached the stands everyone sans the three champions went to sit in the stands that were erected around the lake.

Harry, Fleur and Daphne made their way over to the judges table, that was standing right next to the lake. Already there were the five judges and the two other champions.

''Where have you been.'' A voice with a distinct French accent said. ''The task is about to start!''

'Wow that was weird,' Harry thought when he heard the French headmistress. Did they rehearse that or something because she sounded almost like Percy.'

Ludo Bagmann, merely smiled at the newly arrived group and started to guide the champions to the bank of the lake with ten foot intervals in-between.

"All right, Harry?" Bagman whispered as he moved Harry a few feet farther away from Krum. "Know what you're going to do?"

''No idea,'' Harry replied nonchalantly.

In Harry's opinion it was rather amusing to see the man's shocked look when he heard that. The man looked conflicted for a moment and then said. ''Just remain calm and give a good effort, you will still get points even if you don't reach your objective.''

Bagman gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges' table, he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup and said, "Sonorus!" and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely one hour to recover something dear to them that was taken from them. On the count of three, then. One . . . two . . . three!" The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air, the stands erupted with cheers and applause.

Upon hearing the whistle Harry transfigured his clothes into a wetsuit and cast a bubblehead charm on himself before diving into the lake. Just before he jumped in he saw that Daphne had done the same as him, Fleur and Cedric also casted bubblehead charms on themselves and Krum was doing his Jaws imitation again.

Once the Potters were underwater they began their plan. Harry may have told Hermione that it would have been easier if he knew who that hostage was so that he could place a tracking charm on him of her, but that didn't mean he and Daphne didn't have a plan at al.

Harry waited a moment until Daphne had swum over to him and had her left arm firmly around his waist and her wand was clenched filmy in her right hand. Harry then put its wand in his left hand and encircled Daphne's waist with his right. He then clearly envisioned the statue where the hostage were tied up to and thought. 'Ostendo sum voco mermaid statue.'

The moment he thought that his wand almost shot out of his hand, but he managed to hold on to it although, barely. The wand however didn't stop moving and literally dragged Harry, and by extension Daphne along.

The spell Harry had used was commonly referred to as the reverse summoning charm. Instead of bringing something to you, the charm does the opposite, it makes your wand go to it. Of course the charm had some serious drawbacks. The most important one is that the wand will go to the designated position with or without the caster, so you could definitely say it would have been a great annoyance if he had lost grip of his wand. Another problem was that the wand would take the most direct route to the designation, so on land this spell was rather dangerous to use, as you most likely would hit something before you reach your goal. Finally, and probably the largest drawback to this spell was that once cast it couldn't be cancelled. And since you can't channel another spell trough a wand that is already casting he was pretty much defenceless as regardless of how talented he was he couldn't dual cast with two wands.

Luckily Daphne was there with him to defend them both. That turned out to be a good thing as several water creatures with less than noble intentions appeared in their way along the way. Those creature quickly learned that even under water Daphne Potter was not someone to be trifled with as she dispatched the creatures with ease.

After several minutes of going through the water at high speed and killing the occasional pest the two Potters heard the mere people singing. Several moments later they reached the village and the wand started moving slower until it eventually completely stopped centimetres before touching the statue.

Harry quickly took the situation in when they stopped moving. The gray skinned mere people were looking at him and Daphne in shock, but that was probably because their sudden arrival. Tied to the statue were; his future ex, and one of Dumbledore's loyal supporters, Cho Chang, there was a girl wearing the Beauxbatons uniform, that he didn't recognise, but he assumed she now was Fleur's hostage. Next to her were two redheads Ginny and Ron Weasley and finally there was the hostage at the far right who wore a Dumstrang uniform.

Harry shook his head when he saw the two redheads. Maybe some will believe that what he will miss dearly is a Weasley, but one for Daphne too? The old man must be really getting desperate.

Luckily they had made plans if this would happen and so they knew what to do. First Harry summoned the two Weasleys wands, snapped them and dropped it to the ground. Then both Harry and Daphne started firing transfiguration spells on the two. When the two were done, the Weasley duo could now be mistaken for house elves. They were significantly shorter, sported tennis ball sized eyes and to Finnish it off they both wore a towel with the Hogwarts crest on it.

Harry knew that human transfiguration like this was very dangerous for what was transfigured, but he honestly couldn't care. The family had made there choices and now they had to live with it.

The mere people had watched the scene in fascination and some confusion, there only instructions had been to make sure that each human only took one human and that none of the creatures in the lake harmed the people in their care. So when humans came and started to change the other humans appearance they weren't sure what to do.

While the mere people were wondering what to do, Daphne was busy casting several curses on the two and Harry was busy cutting the two loss. When Daphne was satisfied she started casting spells that would hide who it was who had cast the spells on the two now house elf looking Weasleys.

When they were both done, they grabbed a Weasley each and started swimming upwards.

Altogether the two Potters were only five minutes down at the village and the only witnesses who saw the whole thing were mere people and their words, as a mere magical creatures, would never be believed by the general public over that of a lord and lady of a most Ancient and Noble house.

The only thing they encountered on their trip back was Cedric Diggory who gave a confused glance toward the Potter's hostages.

They surfaced near the judges table and when the two stepped on shore the crowd gave out in a loud applause. The two of them walked up to the judges table and Harry spoke loudly. ''Were these house elves our hostage's?'' he asked while holding up the elf in his hand. ''They were tied up down there along with Hogwarts champion's girlfriend, a Beauxbatons student and a Dumstrang student. I assumed when I saw them, that as you couldn't find someone for me and Daphne to retrieve, you used one of your employees?''

Dumbledore looked genuinely shocked. He had placed the two youngest Weasleys down there. If the Potters retrieved them then the world could see that the Potters were still a light family and therefore loyal to him, but instead of two Weasleys the Potters retrieved what by going by their uniform were Hogwarts elves. ''You're hostages are Mr. Weasleys and Miss Weasleys.''

Harry looked generously confused upon hearing it and looked down to the elf he was holding before speaking "I know you consider that family to be servants to you, but naming house elves after them is going a bit far isn't it?''

Just then the elf looking thing Daphne had been holding seemed to have woken up and spoke in a high and squeaky voice. ''Ronny is confused.''

**DELETED SCENE:**

_This is what I had in my head the first time I envisioned the second task for this story, but it doesn't really fit anymore so I replaced it, but I still wanted to share it with you guys so here you go (in this version Daphne wasn't a champion)._

After having said goodbye to his wife and daughter Harry made his way over to the judges table.

''You're la..''

Harry interrupted the redhead before he could finish. '' Not to be rude or something.'' Harry said totally ignoring the fact he interrupted someone midsentence, ''But before we begging I have a question for the judges.''

''Of course my boy, ask away.'' Dumbledore said.

''According to the egg someone I will sorely miss will be taken from me.'' Harry said and the judges nodded as it was pointless to deny it at this point. ''Then who was taken from me? As the only few people I give a damn about are all sitting there.'' Harry said while gesturing in the general direction of where Daphne and Lucy were sitting.

''Why it is Mr. Weasley of course.'' Dumbledore said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''You are going to be more specific.'' Harry said before adding. ''You know with the way that family is breeding a small army, there a quite a number of Mr. Weasleys.''

Dumbledore looked annoyed for a moment before his grandfatherly smile returned. ''I am talking about young Ronal of course.''

''You expect me to go in the freezing cold lake and retrieve Ron Weasley?'' Harry asked in a tone of disbelief.

''Of course,''

''Screw that,'' Harry said before turning around and walking back to the stands.

The crowd watched in silence as the fourth champion retrieved his friends and family and left the area.


	16. This time we did it right

**Chapter 15: This time we did it right. **

_June twenty-four_

Harry couldn't believe it, today was finally going to be the day it would all end, the day of the third task and the day he would finally end it.

Much had happened since the second task, some of them good while others not so.

The fallout of the second task hadn't been good for Dumbledore nor for the two Weasleys who were in the task.

When Dumbledore came to his senses he said he would revert them back to prove who they were and immediately tried to transfigured the two Weasleys back. Keyword was tried, because when he tried to undo it, absolutely nothing happened. This confirmed in many of the public's minds that they were, like Harry claimed mere house elves, after all a transfiguration master like Dumbledore shouldn't have any trouble undoing a transfiguration of any kind.

Of course what no one knew was that one of the curses Daphne had cast on the two was a near undetectable one that would ensure the transfiguration would stay in effect, courtesy of the Black library.

Eventually Dumbledore decided to try something else and use a revealing spell. The spell was commonly used by healers to identify patients if the patient was conscious so that they could contact the family.

When Dumbledore use the spell on the two immediately golden letters formed above the two forming the two names. 'Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley.' Upon seeing the names, Harry immediately put on a look of extreme outrage and exclaimed. '' I may have a low opinion of you Dumbledore, but even I hadn't expected you to transfigure one of your minions to look like a house elf just so that I would rescue it.''

As expected to people reacted in complete outrage at the accusation. Had Harry accused him of this at the beginning of the year then almost everyone would have laughed at him for sprouting such ridiculous accusations, but Rita's work managed to sway the public considerably.

Before Dumbledore could say anything to defend himself, a irate plump redhead witch had stomped up to Dumbledore and started to rip him a new one. Her blind loyalty to the man temporary forgotten in the anger she felt as she saw what two of her babies had turned into.

Things turned even more interesting as two people came down out of the stands and joined the group. The duo had indentified themselves as employees of the ministry, or more specifically the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

As it turned out the two suspected that Dumbledore or someone else had somehow turned the two Weasleys in actual elves, as even Dumbledore failed to undo any transfiguration. So the two decided to investigate as elves fell under their responsibility.

Unfortunately for the two Weasleys, in typical Ministry fashion, the investigation that could be done in minutes would take several weeks to months because of all the paperwork that needed to be filed. The only thing the ministry employees did at that time was give them the temporary status of House elf as according them. ''It is better to be safe than sorry, and look at them, they look more elf than human.'' The other thing they did was ask for their wand as elves weren't allowed to carry wands.

It was at that time that Harry admitted that when he saw that 'elves' were carrying wands down in the lake, he did his civilian duty and took them away from the creatures, unfortunately somewhere along the way of getting back up to the surface he had lost both wands.

The ministry employees didn't seem to be to bothered by the loss of the wands and thanked him and said that it was nice that still some people did their civilians duty's.

All with all Dumbledore's image took another hit that day which was only amplified as Skeeter's article covering the task came out the next day. As for the Weasley siblings? Public humiliation in front of a school full of teenagers ... yeah that didn't end well for them. Especially considering the fact that they still have to attend the lessons; without a wand while looking and sounding like a house elf.

The whole elf business had one advantage that neither Harry nor Daphne had foreseen when they had originally thought up the plan to humiliate the Weasleys if they were the hostages. As it turned out magical marriage contract are only legal between two humans. So the moment Ginny was classed as a house elf even though it was only a temporary status, magic destroyed the contract itself as one of the clauses were violated. It was unexpected but neither Harry nor Daphne were going to look a gift hippogriff in the mouth. 

With all the commotion going on everyone had almost forgotten that the task was still going on. Fleur had surfaced briefly before the two Potters, but she hadn't her hostage with her. Not that she looked to bothered by it as she just accepted the warm towel given to her by Madam Pomfrey and went to sit with her sister. Everyone's attention was refocused on the task when Cedric resurfaced one minute after the allotted time. Ten minutes later Krum arrived, but unlike last time his hostage was badly injured. Of course, last time around Harry had stayed down and had given Krum the jagged stone he had found on the bottom of the lake when he saw that Krum was trying to cut the ropes holding Hermione with his teethes. It seems that Krum had tried to do the same again and now Harry wasn't there to stop him.

In the end Fleur had received twenty-five points, Krum got thirty which was considerably less then what he received last time, but if you took a moment to look at his hostage then you couldn't really blame the judges. Since Cedric, like Fleur had pretty much done the task the same way as last time, he again received fort-seven points.

How many points to give to the Potters took a bit more discussion between the judges; neither Dumbledore nor Karkaroff wanted to give them full points, but no matter how you looked at it, they had retrieved the hostages well within the allotted time and thus there was no way to not give them full points without looking even more biased than they already are viewed, so the Potters each received fifty points.

Since the task several things had happened.

One of them was that Fleur and Gabriele had started to spend more time with the group and they could often be found relaxing in the chamber of secrets.

Another thing that had happened was the end of the duelling tournament. Harry's and Daphne's team had faced several more team, but unfortunately neither made it to the finals. While neither Daphne nor Harry had many opponents they couldn't beat, the fact remained that they had a fourth and a first year and a third and fourth year respectively as teammates.

And no matter how well trained they were there are certain limits that can only be bridged by age. Still the Potters where very proud of their teammates improvement since the beginning of the year and the original goal of making them stronger so that they could defend themselves in the need ever arises certainly was accomplished.

Then there was another thing Harry had needed to take care off. On the twenty-seventh of May there had been the briefing of the third task. Daphne had attended the meeting, but Harry had something else to do. While Daphne told everyone Harry wasn't feeling well and had stayed in their room to go to bed early and that she would rely everything they would tell her to him.

The truth was that Harry, under the cover of his invisibility cloak had headed toward the forbidden forest to intercept Crouch Sr., after all it wouldn't be a good idea if he managed to reach Dumbledore this time around. Who know how bad the old man could manage to interfere in the plans for the third task if he gains any useful information from Crouch.

After that Harry and Daphne started to have several meetings with Madam Bones, to hammer out the plans for the night of the third task. During one of those meetings Bones mentioned that Fudges was finally kicked out of his office and was replaced by Tiberius Odgen.

And finally there was today, the day of the third task. The day had definitely started out well enough, knowing there was a permanent privacy ward around the room, a advanced locking charm on the door and considering who they would be facing before the day was over led them to activities that didn't end for several hours.

Unfortunately when a very satisfied Harry and Daphne and a curious Lucy, who wondered why her parents were up so late and smiling so brightly, exited the chamber of secrets they were almost immediately accosted by Tracey and Hermione. It turned out that the family of the champions had show up again and some people got rather worried because Harry and Daphne weren't seen at breakfast because they were otherwise 'preoccupied'.

One of them being McGonagall as she was assigned to inform them, when they came in the hall that the guests had arrived. Another one was none other than Molly Weasley who had come to clear the whole 'misunderstanding' about the dissolved marriage contract up and to offer the support the poor baby needed from his real family.

The ones who weren't really worried were the visiting Greengrass parents and Sirius, both knew that Harry and Daphne could take care of themselves and more importantly each other.

When a hour had past and the Potters still hadn't showed themselves some of the staff and the Potter's 'guests' started to look for them.

The first place the 'search party' had looked was the Potter's old room. Unfortunately while the Potters may have moved to the chamber of secrets the never removed the protections they had placed on the room.

So saying only the password failed epically. Molly Weasley wasn't happy when the portrait informed the group that while the password was correct she couldn't open for them. The resulting shouting could be heard trough a large portion of the castle.

Eventually after several hours and with the help of several professors McGonagall managed to dismantle the protections and entered the room, only to found it empty. This led to a large scale search trough the castle by the group and several other professors.

Of course their friends were eventually enlisted to help search for them as most of the lessons were cancelled because of the growing number of teachers searching for the Potters.

That is why Tracey and Hermione were waiting at the entrance of the hidden chamber. They were pretty sure that the Potters were still in there, but they had no way in.

So the two were rather relieved when they saw the Potters exited trough the hidden entrance after two hours of waiting in a toilet with moaning Myrtle.

They quickly explained the situation to the Potters. Neither of the Potter adults was in the mood for a inquiry about where they were and they were especially not in the mood to meet with Molly Weasley. So Harry pulled his wand and said the incantation for a charm he learned in his third year four time and four silvery coloured stags came out of his wand and disappeared moments later with their respective messages.

One he had send to McGonagall to inform her he become aware that she was looking for him, but that he and Daphne just want to spend their day in calm with friend and family and the people they want with them will be informed.

To Sirius, Samuel and Arianna he each send one which informed them were they were. As it turned out the three of them were together when they received the message and it only took them a couple of minutes to reach the bathroom.

The rest of the day was spend in the hidden room relaxing, they didn't even bother to go to the Great Hall for lunch and dinner instead they ate it there. When it was almost time to go, Harry and Daphne extracted a promise from the other three 'adults' in the room to make sure Lucy would be safe when they weren't there at any cost. They were pretty sure everything would end well tonight, but considering the task they were planning to do, you never know.

The adults promised, albeit reluctantly as they understood 'when they aren't there,' might refer to a considerably longer time period than tonight's task if things go wrong.

After receiving the promises Harry and Daphne took their time to say goodbye to each of the adults and took even longer with Lucy. After they had done that they exited the chamber and made their way onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill, the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest. "We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," Professor McGonagall said to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the three patrollers.

"Good luck. Harry, Daphne," Hagrid whispered, and the three of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze.

Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with ninety-five points each - Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Daphne Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with seventy-two points - Mr. Cedric Diggory also of Hogwarts School!'' More applause. "And in third place – with sixty-eight points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And with only a three points difference in the fourth place is Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

"So ... on my whistle, Harry and Daphne!" Bagman exclaimed . "Three - two - one -"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Daphne hurried forward into the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, Harry still didn't know of it was because the hedges were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze.

''Come on,'' Harry muttered after he and Daphne had lit their wand and they started sprinting forward. After about fifty yards they reached a fork and went right and stopped at a seemingly empty space, just around the corner.

''Show yourself Crouch,'' Harry ordered.

For a moment nothing happened and then a undisguised Crouch Jr. suddenly appeared in front of them, thanks to him dropping his disillusionment charm. The man had a vacant look in his eyes and was looking blankly in front of him.

''Lead us to the cup.'' Harry commended. ''And do whatever it takes to keep us safe.''

Crouch said nothing and just turned around and started walking briskly away, closely followed by the Potters.

Having the one who knows the way showing the way made things considerably easier. The various nasty beasts and enchantment they encountered along the way didn't prove too much of a problem either. While they would definitely be challenging if they had been alone, they didn't prove much as a threat when Harry and Daphne fought together and Crouch provided support.

Eventually they reached the middle of the maze, luckily avoiding the sphinx as Harry really didn't feel like answering three riddles to get them all past and he wasn't stupid enough to attack a sphinx in such a restricted space.

Harry took a moment to gaze at the shining cup, his gaze then move to his wife who looked healthy and ready to end it all. Finally his gaze settled on the last man of the group.

Barty Crouch Jr. had done his tasks well since the Imperius curse had been cast upon the man. The misinformation that the man had send to Voldemort would hopefully make tonight a bit easier.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, ''Okay, let's begin, remember the plan.''

Daphne nodded and gave Harry one last passionate and lingering kiss before using magic to hide her presence, closely followed by Crouch who did the same to hide himself.

''One – two – three.'' Harry said before touching the cup.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Tri-wizard Cup, it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling colours.

After what felt like he had travelled for several minutes he suddenly dropped down. He was greatly relieved when he heard two more sounds of someone dropping down on the ground, shortly followed by two sets of footsteps moving away.

Harry quickly sheathed his primary wand in its holster and drew his secondary one. After several moments of waiting Harry saw a short man holding something that looked like a baby and Harry thought. 'And there we have the rat and the dark baby.'

Feeling highly annoyed he had to do this, but seeing no other way, Harry dropped his wand and clutched his head while looking like he was in agonizing pain and dropping down to the ground, moments later he saw the red light of a stunning spell hit him.

When Harry awoke several moments later by a spell he was tied up to a gravestone. In front of him was a stone cauldron that was far larger than normal, a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in.

Harry's attention was momentarily diverted to the thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground who was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself.

Now the rat was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling flames beneath it.

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Harry heard the high, cold voice again, after not having heard the voice for real for several months. "Hurry!"

Oh how much Harry wanted to kill that thing, right here right now, but without a real body that thing is still only between the land of the living and the dead and therefore can't be killed.

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready,Master."

"Now ..." said the cold voice.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Harry watched in disgust at what the self-proclaimed strongest wizard of all time had been reduced to.

It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes. The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Harry saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. And, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs. "Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master. " He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

'Coward,' Harry thought as he saw the shivering form of one of his father best friends. He may not like her, but Harry knew that someone like Bellatrix Lestrange would have cut of her own wand-arm for the sake of her dark lord without flinching, instead of this pathetic excuse of a wizard. 'To think he is indirectly responsible for the dead thousands.' Harry thought bitterly.

Unlike last time Harry didn't avert his gaze and watched without the tiniest piece of pity as the traitor cut of his own hand and it fell in the cauldron. He heard the scream of utter agony, but still he felt no pity for him. 'He made his choices and now he has to live with them.' The potion had turned a burning red.

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony and started stumbling towards Harry. Harry stared at the man with hatred in his eyes.

"B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken .. . you will. . . resurrect your foe."

Harry didn't even flinch when the point of the rat's knife penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood started seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

He staggered back to the cauldron with Harrys blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing. The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened for a moment. . . .And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron.

And then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry . . . and Harry stared back into the face of the man he hated more than anyone else in his life. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils . . . Voldemort had risen again.

Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cats, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground.

Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too; and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh. Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped the stump of his arm in them.

"My Lord . . ." he choked, "my Lord . . . you promised . . . you did promise ..."

"Hold out your arm," Voldemort said lazily.

"Oh Master . . . thank you, Master ..."

He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please . . .please ..."

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Harry could see the vivid red tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth - the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it... and now, we shall see ...now we shall know ..."

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm and Wormtail let out a fresh howl. Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, and Harry saw that it had turned jet black.

A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

''To think - I actually was worried, when I heard you managed to do something even I have not managed to do yet and travel back in time.'' He hissed softly. ''But then I received word from my loyal servant.''

He paused a moment for the dramatics and continued in the same tone, ''Does you feeble mind even realises that you memories have been altered, Potter?

Harry said nothing and just glared defiantly at the dark lord. ''Image my surprise, Potter, when my servant contacts me and informs you have no memory of me ever rising again, fortunately it didn't take long for my servant to find out what happened, can you remember Potter? How you read a article in the Daily Prophet about how Walden Macnair managed to capture and kill the supposed war hero, Peter Pettigrew and the dark abomination that was with it? Don't you find it strange that that didn't happen again?''

Harry forced a look of growing comprehension and fear on his face. ''You seem to comprehend what I am telling you.'' Voldemort hissed, a cruel smirk on his face. ''By travelling back in time to stop this Dark lord Palpatine, you have allowed me to be reborn, me the greatest wizard of all time. Thanks to you I could stop the blood traitor and as a thank you I will dispose of that dark lord for you if he is ever stupid enough to rise up against me.''

Harry kept the same look on his face, but inwardly he wondered how long the man would keep gloating. He was also sure if he ever recounted this story to any muggleborn or half-blood that they wouldn't believe it that Voldemort would actually believe such a oblivious fake name, but then again the man hates everything Muggle.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool. . . very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child . . . and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death. ..."

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked. "You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. ... He didn't like magic, my father . . .He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born. Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage . . . but I vowed to find him ... I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name . . . Tom Riddle. . . ."

Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave. "Listen to me, reliving family history . . ." he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental. . . . But look, Harry! My true family returns. . . ."

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward . . . slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes. Master . . . Master " he murmured.

This was the last thing he said as suddenly a wave of magic was washed over the graveyard.

''What!'' Voldemort shouted enraged when suddenly all his servants fell down seemingly stunned.

Harry smiled at seeing it, it seems that Madam Bones had come through on her part. The original plan had been to capture the Death Eaters before tonight, but unfortunately the unspeakable that researched the device he had given Bones to study took longer than expected, so it was propounded to tonight.

''Well that didn't go as planned now did it?'' Harry mocked from his position as he felt the bindings being cut.

The dark lord swirled around and looked absolute murderous. ''You!'' he spat. ''You're responsible for this, CRUCIO!''

Harry saw the red light of the unforgivable head toward him for a moment and then his visage of it was blocked as a block of stone materialises in front of it.

Harry quickly rolled from his position to the side to avoid the derby of the rock that had exploded on impact. Standing back up, Harry pulled his primary wand from its holster and fired several reducto's in quick succession toward the dark lord.

Daphne meanwhile had dropped her disillusionment charm so that she could better coordinate in the fight with Harry and had fired the killing curse at the Voldemort.

Unfortunately even with his new body, Riddle was still a very powerful wizzerd. With one sweep of his wand he had put up a powerful magical shield around himself on which the Reducto's impacted harmlessly. He then conjure a wall in front of the killing curse.

The curse impacted and the wall exploded in several pieces. Without wasting any movements Voldemort transfigured the pieces into snakes and hissed ''§Kill the blood traitor§."

While Voldemort's attention was on Daphne Harry moved to his blind side and fired a spell that formed a earth wall halfway around Voldemort.

Seeing that the wall was in place Daphne fired a large steam of Fiendfyre toward him, incarnated the snakes along with several death eaters who were lying in the way along the way. Voldemort spun around ... and nothing happened.

A brief look of surprise appeared on the dark lord's face when he couldn't apparate away, but he quickly recovered and made a human sized hole in the wall surrounding him and jumped through it before the fire could reach him.

Unfortunately for him Harry was on the other side and immediately had fired several killing curses, when he saw the hole being made.

He dodged one, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the next one and the killing curse impacted in his stomach.

''I ... am ... immortal.'' The dark lord managed to say before getting hit and falling down.

Harry cautiously walked over to his most hated enemy, he was sure that the killing curse had impacted, but he was the living proof that that curse isn't always as effective as it should be.

When he reached the body, Harry kicked him hard on the head. Nothing happened to indicate he was still alive.

Daphne meanwhile had managed to extinguish her flames and had moved to her husband side. ''Is it finally over?''

Harry nodded and hugged her tightly to his side, still slightly in disbelief that after all those years of fighting, it was finally over.

''We did it, this time we did it right.''

They stayed like that for a couple of moments and Daphne eventually said, ''There are still some things that need to be done.''

Harry nodded, he thought he had done enough for today, but if he ever wanted to live a life this needed to be done,

''Let's leave the cleanup to Madam Bones and those unspeakable she recruited for the mission.'' Having said that he used the summoning charm to retrieve the cup and left the graveyard.

Moments later they reappeared at the edge of the maze at the Hogwarts grounds. The dark shadows of a crowd of people pressed in around them, pushing nearer, Harry felt the ground beneath his head reverberating with their footsteps.

Harry and Daphne each took a ear of the cup and raised it in the air with big grins on their faces. The caused another loud round of applause for the two Potters.

Suddenly the festivities were interrupted when the loud shout of ''Albus!'' sounded over the ground.

Everyone turned to who had shouted and to their shock they saw a dishevelled and slightly deranged looking Severus Snape stumble over to the headmaster.

''Severus, my boy, what happened to you?'' Dumbledore asked worriedly as he just managed to catch his spy before he collapsed on the ground.''

''Albus,'' Snape rasped before grasping his arm around Dumbledore, steadying himself and looking the headmaster intensely in the eye. ''He – he – is.''

Dumbledore looked at his spy expectedly, if he was going to say what he thought he was going to say than he could restore his entire reputation in one go as the world would turn to him for guidance.

Then suddenly Snape entire visage changed and a knife shot out of its sleeve and he caught it and used it to stab Dumbledore in the neck before he could even react.

''You are a fool Dumbledore,'' Snape said before picking up the wand, Dumbledore had dropped.

Everyone watched transfixed as a one of the most disliked teacher in history and one who have been missing for months stab one of the most powerful wizards in the world. That is why they missed the brief looks of satisfaction that crossed the Potters faces as they watched the man who they considered just as bad as Voldemort slowly bleed out.

Unfortunately for Snape he had served his purpose and now it was time for him to end.

'' Expelliarmus'' Harry said.

'' Stupefy.'' Daphne followed up.

The disarming spell hit and the wand flew out of the potion masters hand. For a very brief moment anyone who would have looked closely could have seen the cloudy look that was in the potion masters eyes disappear before he was hit by the follow up stunning spell.

Harry caught Dumbledore's old wand and felt a strange sense of power course trough him the moment he touched the wand.

Harry took a brief glance to the fallen potion master. If it wasn't for the public he would probably had use something far more lethal, but he had no intention to go to prison just after he had finished off his worst enemy. Still with all the man had done he would never see the light of day again.

Of the five people who are responsible for him ending up at that hellhole that was the Dursleys; Dumbledore's reputation was destroyed and he was down on the ground, bleeding out, stabbed by one of his most trusted people, Voldemort had died by Harry's hand and all his supporters were either dead or captured, Snape was most likely going to spend the rest of his time in the prison, he will never know who was responsible him doing his actions, the traitor was burned alive by the Fiendfyre, he died while he was still unconscious, his death was kinder that Harry had envisioned, and finally the woman with who it all had started; Sybill Trelawney; with Dumbledore gone it was unlikely she would remain at Hogwarts, most likely the only place that would hire her.

Harry then hugged his wife to his side while he watched his family approach him, all of them looked very happy to see them unharmed.

All was well.

**A/N: well this is it, my very first fanfic completed. I hope you enjoyed it. I learned some things what and what not to do when writing and I hope that with the experience gained from writing this story that I will write a better story next time.**

**A/N 2: I am sorry for all those who were hopping for more duels in the duelling tournament, but the tournament was mostly meant for a way to show that Harry and Daphne want to prevent that what happened to Emma and Astoria will happen again. **

**A/N 3: I didn't mean as anything serious, but did anyone notice that the prophecy could have referred to Lucy (except the 'he' part)? **

**A/N 4: I know the fight was a bit short, but let's face it Harry and Daphne have fought several times against a superior Voldemort and have been sparring daily for the last year, while Voldemort just had gotten a new body.**

**A/N 5: Harry doesn't know about the deathly hallows. The only reason he disarmed him was because of the audience. **

**Will there be a sequel? Maybe, I left some things open that I can use if I ever want to write a sequel to this, but I am not sure. Maybe I write a prequel instead; covering the summer after fifth year to the point where they travel back. Something else I am considering is writing a story where the ritual to travel back in time went terribly wrong and only Lucy is transported back in time (either to Cannon Harry's fourth or fifth year). **

**Finally I want to thank all who took their time to write a review, some of them really helped me. **


End file.
